


Quarantine

by Tukma



Series: Break time chapters [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Cold Showers, Embarrassed Alex Danvers, Embarrassed Kara Danvers, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Games, Government Conspiracy, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian Samantha "Sam" Arias, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mild Smut, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Party Games, Relationship Reveal, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Sexual Humor, Sleepy Cuddles, Virus, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 94,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Lena Luthor is used to being alone, so quarantining at home wouldn't be an issue, she is used to it. However when the stay at home order happens on games night, and not just any, the first one that Lena is hosting in her home, and it is attended by more people than normal.  finding herself with nine houseguests and a rampaging virus outside that noone knows how to stop is bad enough.add to the mix Kara, her crush and all around adorable best friend who has no ideaDiscovering a super secrectkryptonian powers returning to Samsam and alex who are besotted with each othertwo alien couplesand her would be mother in law if she could ever confront her feelings and you have the makings of..............well at least it will be fun?
Relationships: J'onn J'onzz & M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Break time chapters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720630
Comments: 422
Kudos: 541





	1. Games night interrupted.........

**Author's Note:**

> Updates have been for editing from my Beta thanks for reading comments always welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's first games night has a unfortunate end when everyone in attendance is suddenly told they are not able to leave. throwing everyone together until the crisis is over..

It was a normal Friday evening, there was a game’s night the only thing that was different was the location. Instead of Kara’s small loft the games were moved to the Luthor penthouse. As the number of people attending increased so did the need for space, there was now Lena, Kara, Nia, Brainy, Sam, J’onn, M'gann and Ruby. Lena as always had outdone herself and there was enough food, wine, beer and scotch to keep them all going for a month, her cupboards and fridge normally bare were all busting at the seams, she had her assistant fill the penthouse with food. By the time everyone was there, there was take out from several of their favorite restaurants and a freezer of ice cream. She knew it was over kill but it was the first time that Lena had hosted and she wanted everyone to feel at home, and know that there was anything they wanted in there. She even went as far as copious amounts of breakfast items just in case people stayed over.

Lena was gracious as everyone came equipped with food and drink also, everyone knew that Lena didn't spend a lot of time at the penthouse and figured that they would need to bring things with them. They all laughed at the amount of food that there was, they all settled into the games, the games night was going well, charades, and trivial pursuit and then Monopoly. It was getting late and they were just finishing with monopoly, a surprisingly heated child's game, Lena had never played before so she was partnered with Sam who cheated, Alex was so competitive she was arguing with everyone, J’onn was a banker as he was considered the most honest. When all of a sudden the TV turned itself on along with every phone, Laptop, and tablet in the room.

The group all looked around Lena was less confused but was a little surprised. She watched as the emergency broadcast started.

“Citizens of the united states of America, we are currently in an unprecedented situation, there is a virus gripping the nation and there is no cure at the current time, it is spreading through homes, cities and in the country alike, it knows no exceptions, the young and elderly alike are at risk, likewise is the alien and human population, there is no preparation in the history of this great nation that has prepared us for this. We are dispatching the military to aid Law enforcement officers, they will be patrolling the streets, to ensure that people stay at home. 

Wherever you are at the current time is where you Must stay, the government will be working hard to identify essential workers. Hospital workers and those looking after the vulnerable will need to work on reduced shifts so that they can rest. Aid will be with you in terms of essential staff as soon as possible. Emergency medical care will be provided in the hospitals while trauma centres are being constructed to help with the additional problems. 

People who are needed to help fight this problem, they will be permitted to go to work although they will not be able to move freely they will be escorted in and out of restricted areas, everyone else must work from home if they can, every location is now on lockdown, your ability to move about will be derived from the information that we have on your current employment, all farmers, butchers and shops stocking essential items will be operating, but there will be limited availability and you will have items brought to you depending on need. 

If you try to leave your home you will be arrested as you are risking everyone, over half the individuals with this virus have died. This is not a request. If you are considered an essential worker you will be contacted, and moved to a location to carry out these positions. If you are found outside during this time you will be detained in a camp with others that are unable to follow the rules, and guarded. You will receive updates daily.”

The group rapidly descended into conversation, what virus was out there, what it meant, how they were going to manage, who was going to be called into work. There was a level of panic from some, although far less than in any other household, J’onn could hear, people were panicking and in a state of shock, he missed Marsden. She would have delivered that in a much better way. Kara had got up so she could hear noise outside and went to have a look. Military vehicles were dropping people off all over the city, she could see them. They were all armed and wearing protective gear, whatever was happening was serious. 

“How did they hack into everything and turn all the electronics on? I mean that message was everywhere, like they had Myriad” 

Alex looked at Kara and raised her brow questioningly, an unspoken question to her sister, there were people here who didn't know about Kara and her secret, but Alex watched to see Kara’s reaction. Kara knew that it was safely stored at the fortress and the only people that could get it out of there were her and Clark. She shook her head slowly and looked directly at Alex and then a little more looking at everyone else.

“They were not joking either, the city is on lock down, there are armed soldiers in the street.”

Lena was sitting at her Laptop suspiciously quiet, she was analysing something she had that look on her face. Kara noticed, as did Sam and they both converged on the raven haired woman. Looking at her they both asked, “what do you know?”

“Well I have no idea what Myriad is! but this is a success, 87% coverage of National city, and I am looking at the figures for America as a whole and they are getting close to that. The operating system to open and display an emergency message is well I guess you would consider it a virus. I created it, it infiltrates and is dormant except for the reproduction and delivery, every house, every contact, every computer, every digital device is infected. Essentially all it does is activate the device and display the message broadcast on a specific system, it could do more but that is not how I designed it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recient update, new chapter 23 and edits for all others thanks to my Beta :)
> 
> comments always welcome


	2. New Living Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena had a number of guests to house, although there are two couples which are easy to place, sam, Alex and Kara will need a little more thought.
> 
> sam and Alex have shared a kiss but have not spoken about it.
> 
> Lena has a crush on Kara - Kara on Lena
> 
> and Ruby she is a teenager and doesnt want to share
> 
> with 4 doubles and 1 single things could be interesting.

Brainy looked at Lena and moved over to her. He looked at the results and the algorithm that was in the background and gasped.

“You created Russian Doll, Lena you are amazing, you're a Hero. Do you know what we do with this sleepy little program that continues to infiltrate every known type of device in the world, and it is still dormant in the thirty-first century? Do you know what you did? You gave us a way to get people out, an early warning device that we could notify people, countries, specific agents of information that they needed, to be safe, to get people out to warn about world killer attacks, you gave the resistance a way to communicate, no one knew who created it”

Lena blushed brightly and looked away biting her lip, she didn't blush easily, not with sexual innuendos or embarrassment, however this, praise, was something new to her and unexpected. Kara saw the blush and her breath hitched in her chest, she had a massive crush on Lena, she had for the longest time, and right now that beautiful face was glowing dusky pink and somehow she was even more beautiful. Lena needed a distraction she didn't like the focus being on her. 

“It's getting late and I think that I should get things sorted, I appear to have a number of house guests. Well I have plenty of room and food, and supplies here, let me show you guys around, I have a spare clothes, but no judgement please”

They followed Lena through a door that led to a corridor, the first room was a double, and had a small wash room. It had a double bed, fresh linen and towels.

“All of the rooms have the same provisions in them, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothpaste and brushes, their own sink and toilet. This one J’onn, and M'gann can use.”

The next double was the same although instead of an emerald green it was a dusky rose colour. The next door was a shower room.

“These two rooms can share this bathroom, I thought that Nia and Brainy could share this room. That is alright isn't it, I mean, I thought that it would be easiest if you guys share as you are all couples.”

They smiled graciously and went into the rooms, while Lena carried on, The corridor turned and there were a further three doors, Lena led the way and opened the first and second door opening to a double in coffee and cream and a single in blue and silver. Lena looked at Sam Alex and Ruby.

“Um, well I don't know how you would prefer to do this, Alex could take the single and you and Ruby can share the double, I guess. Ruby could have the single and you two could share or one of you could take the couch?”

Lena didn't want to push anything. She knew that Alex and Sam had shared a kiss but that was all it was not public knowledge and she didn't want to out anyone. At the same time Ruby was sixteen and probably wanted her own space.

“I don't think so aunty Lena, I need a door of my own, a space of my own, if I can't go home then I am going to need a place to be me and that will need a door. They are friends, they can share.”

Ruby walked into the single room and closed the door, she hoped that this would encourage her mother to act on her feelings and start something with Alex, she had been on and on about her for months now and it was always the same, she didn't want to ruin the friendship, she didn't think Alex was ready blah blah blah, Ruby was over it, if she had to listen to it any more she might just explode.

Lena looked at Sam who was glaring at her at this point and then at Alex. She was rubbing the back of her neck and looking at the floor while for some reason she could hear Kara chuckling. Kara was listening to the heart rates of both women, she was sure they were both equally nervous and excited right now, she couldn't help but chuckle.

“The other option I guess is Kara and Alex could share and Sam could come and share with me, which I was going to suggest for you Kara, but I thought that you would want to be close to Ruby”

Lena didn't want to be sharing a bed with Kara, not like this, she had hoped that her crush would one day share her bed, but in a whole different way, she raised her brow and looked at Kara and Alex. They had instantly switched roles, Alex was now sniggering at Kara who was turning pink, Sam bit her lip, she didn't mind the idea of staying with Lena, but she would prefer staying with Alex.

“You're right Lena, Ruby maybe sixteen and capable of being without her mother, but with this Virus I think I would like to stay close, just in case.”

Lena caught the nudge between Alex and Kara, she had no idea what was going on, but she figured that Kara knew about the kiss too. She smiled and left them to decide getting Kara to follow her back down the corridor, and through the living space to the other side of the apartment, there was the office, a guest main bathroom and Lena’s bedroom and walk in closet, she kind of regretted having the second double changed into a closet but not that much, as she looked at Kara, another room would have meant there was enough space for them all without the sharing.

“You can use the office to work from home, Kara, if you want to, I am sure that when monday comes around, your sister and Brainy will be called away, maybe J’onn too. I can work in the lab that is on the next floor, maybe look into this issue from there.”

She guided Kara into the closet, she had never seen it before and her eyes were wide as she looked around, it was like walking into a mall, there were enough shoes, bags, coats and other accessories to fill a department store, and then there was enough outfits that Lena wouldn't have to wear the same thing twice, not to mention the expensive dresses, Lena opened a door and turned on a light, in here was the aforementioned spare clothes. Essentially Lena’s comfy things, sweats, shorts and yoga pants, covering one side, hoodies and oversized shirts and tanks the other.

She smiled at Kara and started handing over some of everything, she had a similar pile and it didn't even make a dent in the clothes. They were handed out amongst Lena’s new house mates. Luckily most comfy clothes were unisex and one size, so everyone would have something to wear.


	3. calling it a night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the friends have returned to the living area except for Ruby, Lena is busy with drinks, Kara and Alex are talking, they then all slowly move over to their rooms.

With everyone allocated rooms, all the friends found themselves suddenly very wide awake, Lena was getting the scotch out and glasses for all that wanted one, Sam was in the kitchen helping her. She handed her the bottle and smiled.

“Lena, do you think that scotch is the best idea? I mean I am sharing a bed with Alex, and you have Kara in with you. Is the situation not precarious enough for you? we could be stuck here for god knows how long, we don't need to embarrass ourselves on the first night.”

Lena was not planning on embarrassing herself, just drinking enough to sleep, she had no plan on going to bed with Kara and laying there awake all night, not next to Kara, if a hug from the bouncing blonde caused her heart to miss a beat and her throat to become thick, laying there in her bed with her would do God knows what to her and she decided unconscious was the way to go.

“If you want to stay sober and lay next to Alex all night wondering if she is going to hold you or kiss you then that is your business, I do not intend on torturing myself like that.”

She moved out of the kitchen with the glasses and headed into the living area. J’onn and M'gann were sitting on the couch looking at the information about the Virus, Brainy and Nia were on the other, Brainy was still going on about the Russian Doll. She didn't want to get involved in that conversation, she looked up and saw that Kara and Alex were on the balcony. She started to prepare a drink for herself and Alex. 

Kara and Alex had been on the balcony some time, they had been discussing a variety of things but mainly arguing. The girls looked deep in discussion so Lena had drunk her first and second drink, Brainy and Nia were still chatting although J’onn and M'gann had gone to bed.

“Kara, you heard what they said this virus is attacking aliens and humans, you are just as at risk as I am. You are not going to be called in as an essential worker, and I have no idea what will happen if you go out as supergirl. They are most likely going to call myself and Brainy in, J’onn may be called back too, M’gann will be staying here as will Nia, and you. The government thinks that you are a reporter. For that matter so does Lena”

Kara looked at her, she wouldn't let others risk themselves and just stay inside that was ridiculous. She couldn't believe that Alex was suggesting this, after all she could deliver food to people all over the city in no time and that would minimise the risk to others, she could help manage people, give messages of hope, help contain the Aliens. She could help and she wouldn't just sit back.

“They will call Clark and myself and Nia, I know that, as for Lena she can work from here she has a lab and an office, she will at least be safe. She is probably the best chance at fighting this anyway, and as long as she has the stuff that she needs there would be no need to go anywhere, but she will be in her lab all day she wouldn't notice me slipping out.”

Alex looked at her, and rubbed her hand around her neck, she didn't like the idea of Kara being out there and getting hurt. She was not used to Kara being in danger and didn't much like it. Although there was another thing that was currently worrying Alex, she was going to be spending the night at least one with Sam, and Kara would be in bed with Lena. What if Kara floated, what if she turned too quick and hurt Lena, and what if she couldn't keep her hands off Sam, since that kiss Alex’s crush had only grown and now she was going to have to share a room. Her anxiety was increasing with her heart rate and Kara looked at her.

“Alex? What's the matter? Are you ok?”

“Yeah Kara, I am nervous about the sleeping positions, maybe we should have shared, Lena may find it odd you floating around the room, and what if I end up cuddled into Sam. we are all stuck together”

Kara looked at her and understood the way she was feeling, the thought of being in bed with Lena was causing her a lot of anxiety. Although not because of the floating she had not done that for years, but the thought of being close enough to touch her, and surrounded by that scent, by Lena’s unmistakable scent that worried her.

“Alex it will be fine, don't worry, you and Sam are both adults and I am sure that whatever happens you will be able to talk it out, don't be nervous, look Lena is here to settle your nerves as we speak”

Lena was on her third drink and was sitting next to Sam. she was listening to the anxieties of Sam, the thing was she wasn't anxious about Alex, or Ruby she was sure that she liked her and that ruby liked Alex, it appeared that after the kiss, Sam had been panicked that she was too out of practice that she wouldn't be good. 

“Sam its sex, you just let your mind go blank and your body take over, Alex likes you, you like her, your’e both single, just relax, maybe you should have a drink.”

Lena handed her a drink and watched as she yawned. She decided that it was time to break up the Danvers sisters' powwow on the balcony. Lena stepped onto the balcony and handed Alex a glass. She smiled at her and took a sip of her own.

“I thought that you looked like you needed this Alex, a little night cap” 

Lena smiled again and looked at Kara, she had the crinkle on her forehead which Lena had come to realise that it meant that Kara was worried about something, but in this current situation she guessed that she had plenty to worry about. Lena looked at the living room. It was thinning out the only person that remained was Sam and she was yawning as she lazed on the couch.

“I think that we should all call it a night, Sam is yawning, everyone else has already gone to bed, we can have a look in the morning at what is happening and hopefully there will be some more information.”

Kara looked at Lena and smiled, she guessed that she should be tired. It was pushing two in the morning. She needed to remember to be more human around Lena especially now, one slip up could make things very awkward.


	4. time for bed 1...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam prepare for bed, the two of them dancing around each other until a accidental groping.

Alex and Sam walked into their room and looked at the space; it was beautiful. Lena really had a flare for decorating, everything matched and looked perfect. Alex smiled at Sam and sat on the bed.

“Why don't you use the washroom first? I will get changed here and then use it after you.”

Alex watched as she moved into the washroom and closed the door, she quickly pulled off her clothes, she stood in her bra and panties, and bit her lip, she would normally remove them but she was going to be sharing a bed with Sam, she grabbed the T-Shirt and pulled it over her head, then took it off, and removed her bra, she wouldn't be able to sleep with that on, not that she thought sleep would come easily. She put the tshirt back on and slipped on some sweats. She folded her clothes and put them on the side, then she moved her bra under the shirt that she was wearing. She didn't want it on display, she wasn't sure what she was doing. She felt like a teenager.

Sam stood inside the washroom, she used the toilet and changed into a T-Shirt and then some yoga pants, she regretted the decision, she felt very self conscious the pants clung. She moved to the sink to brush her teeth, this was just ridiculous, she had spent time alone with Alex since the kiss, this was different, she liked Alex, she really liked her. She finished getting ready and leaned onto the sink, her head was hurting and she pinched her nose. She needed to go back into the room, she had some headache pills in her bag. She opened the door and looked at Alex. The change of clothes was not helping her heart rate, the oversized T-Shirt was falling off her shoulder and she could see that Alex wasn't wearing a bra. She swallowed thickly and smiled at Alex heading to her bag.

“It's all yours Alex, I used the red toothbrush, the blue is all yours, I am going to take some Advil and then slip into bed, is it alright if I turn out the light?”

Alex nodded and walked into the washroom, she closed the door and let out a shaky breath, was Lena trying to kill her? why the hell would she give Sam pants like that? so tight they made her ass look like a perfect apple. Damn she would like to take a bite out of that ass. She used the toilet and then picked up the blue toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the light under the door go out. She could do this, it would only be one night maybe two before she was called in, she was the director of the DEO. She sighed and tried to settle her heart before she opened the door and headed into the bedroom. Walking to the right side of the bed she pulled back the sheets and sat. Alex jumped up as she felt Sam’s hand.

“Oh God Sam. I am sorry, um I didn't mean to” 

“Im sorry Alex. I didn't mean to grope you, Oh Rao”

Both women spoke at the same time and then started laughing, Sam moved over in the bed and patted the mattress. She used to sleep in the middle of the bed, she had moved to the right to give Alex a side of her own and that had not worked so well.

“It's alright Sam, I can sleep the other side, if you prefer this one” 

Sam shook her head and laughed, this was worse than an awkward morning after and they had not even done anything, damn Alex was so polite and so perfect. She reached up and grabbed Alex’s hand, she didn't know why she could see it so easily, but she was able to reach and pull Alex into the bed. Alex let out a little yelp she hadn't been expecting that, Sam was a lot stronger than she looked and Alex landed half on and half off her, her face a mear inch from the lips of Sam.

“Stop being so proper Alex, I don't bite unless I am asked. We both know that you are not going to ask me, more's the pity, you are just too much of a good girl”

Sam wasn't sure where that comment came from, but it was out there now, and she closed her mouth, eyes wide watching Alex, the shock registered immediately, then there was interest and arousal, Sam swallowed thickly and waited to see what Alex would do. Alex was surprised, Sam was sassy but she never expected that to come from her, and Alex wasn't a good girl, she just didn't want to mess with someone with no interest, although she was starting to see an interest. Without further thought Alex closed the gap and kissed Sam, soft to start and then more and more passionate, slowly adding her tongue to the mix and batling Sam’s tongue. Sam rolled her over and continued the kiss pinning Alex to the mattress.

Sam continued the kiss and held Alex’s hands above her head, she started to kiss over her jaw and down her neck pushing herself tight between Alex pushing into her core. She was doing what Lena said turning her mind off and letting her body take over. She moved both of Alex’s hands into one of hers and slowly moved her hand down over Alex’s breast giving it a light squeeze as she continued to rub her thigh into Alex. Alex moaned a little and bit her lip, she was very aroused and Sam’s unexpected dominance was surprising but it wasn't something Alex couldn't handle.

She continued to palm her breast and squeeze and she nipped at her neck and ground her hips faster to move her thigh. Sam was feeling more and more excited and all she could think about was taking what she wanted, right now she wanted Alex. Hearing Alex moan Sam moved quicker pushing her hand under her shirt and rolling her nipple in between her finger and thumb. Sam moved her head and nipped at her ear, the moans, the feeling of Alex under her everything was so arousing she started to feel very hot, and her eyes started to sting. Alex’s gasp stopped her and she sat back on her haunches and closed her eyes.

“Rao, Alex I am so sorry I didn't mean to get so carried away.”

Alex pulled her into her and held her stroking her hair, she had seen the flash of red, she was sure she saw it. Sam had defeated Reign, she was gone but Alex could swear that she saw the start of heat vision.

“Sam, don’t it’s fine I wanted you too, I have been hoping that we could try this, that isn't why you stopped though is it?”

Sam bit her lip and looked at Alex, she had stopped because she felt something. Alex clearly knew there was something wrong.

“I felt like I was going to over heat, and not just because I was excited, it scared me, Alex what if she isn't gone? what if she is just suppressed? I don't want to go back to that, I don't want to hurt you”

“Hey, come on let's just cuddle, I trust you and we should probably slow down, we can always get you checked out in Lena’s Lab ok, you can talk to Kara, you don't know how any of the powers work and she does, just don't pull away from me, please”

Sam smiled and nodded, cuddling into Alex and falling asleep as Alex softly stroked her back.


	5. time for bed 2 ........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara head to bed, Kara had no idea how to do things at human speed and tried to take an appropriate length of time to do things, Lena gived Kara something ugly to wear to avoid getting to excited.

Kara watched Alex and Sam leave, she looked at Lena who was finishing picking up the glasses and taking them to the kitchen. She was nervous biting her lip and playing with the hem of her jumper. Lena turned and saw her smiling, that was one of the things that Lena adored about Kara, she was so adorably sweet and nervous. She was worried how she would manage in bed with Kara, she wouldn't try anything after all she was respectful of her best friend and her boundaries. She walked over and smiled at her.

“Come on we should head to bed, we have no idea what time the update will be in the morning.”

Kara nodded and followed Lena to the bedroom. As they entered the room Lena put on the light and handed Kara something to change into, she had picked a particularly unflattering set of clothes for her in an attempt to manage her attraction to the blonde. She gestured to the ensuite bathroom and smiled, watching Kara make her way into the room. Lena moved around to her side of the bed and opened the draw, she pulled out a T-Shirt and some sleep pants, she wouldn't normally wear this to bed but she could hardly sleep naked and this was the lightest item she had. She wasn't over fond of getting too warm.

She changed into the items stripping off the clothes she was wearing and slipping into the new items. She moved to the window and opened it up, closing the black out blinds and getting everything ready. She pulled back the sheets for her side of the bed and let down her hair. Taking out the contact she went into the draw and took out her glasses, placing the book on the bedside table. She had done all she could for now without access to the bathroom.

Kara had moved into the bathroom, how long people normally take in here, she needed to go to the toilet, she did that and then flushed. She looked around and found the spare toothbrush, there was toothpaste, she brushed her teeth. And stood. Looking at her watch she had been thirty seconds so far. She paced in the bathroom and then worried about the sound of her feet so she floated up and drifted around, she looked through the wall Lena had picked out some clothes and was about to take off her top. Kara closed her eyes, she didn't need to see that and she shouldn't be spying. Checking her watch, one minute, she knew the advice for teeth alone was two.

She started to focus on hearing she didn't want to see anything that she shouldn't, J’onn and M’gann were already asleep, Brainy was still talking about the Russian Doll, Nia trying to explain why he needed to stop doing that, that it was future information and that he needed to stop, plus it was embarrassing Lena and they needed to stay put. Kara chuckled, she heard Alex’s heart spike and then Sam speaking.

“Stop being so proper Alex, I don't bite unless I am asked. We both know that you are not going to ask me more’s the pity, you are just too much of a good girl”

Kara focused on anything else, as much as she was happy for Alex in the moment that was not something that she wanted to hear, and whatever comes next was definitely not what she wanted to hear. She refocused her attention on Lena’s heart it was steady and calm, she liked Lena’s heart there was a small irregularity that made her heart beat distinctive, in a different way to Alex, Alex’s she knew because she listened to it for years, she could tell what mood she was in just by listening. Lena’s was distinctive because every twelfth beat there was a double beat, it added a dimension to her that Kara had not heard anywhere else. She listened to her heart and calmed herself, floating above the floor and listening to Lena’s heart.

Lena was sitting on the bed tapping her finger on the book how long did Kara take to get ready for bed, she didn't wear a lot of makeup it wasn't like she needed to remove it, she didn't wear contacts, Lena had not heard the shower. She sighed and stood she wanted to go to bed to get this day over and find out more about what was going on. There had been no warning of a Virus, was this a chemical or biological attack. Her heart rate increased as she started playing out possibilities. In the bathroom Kara heard the increase and looked to the room, Lena was pacing and she checked her watch, she had been so relaxed listening to Lena’s heart that she had lost track of time. She had been in there for fifteen minutes and had not even changed, she rapidly removed all the clothes, and her suit and put on her provided clothes. She wasn't sure how to hide the suit but she rolled it up and covered it in her other clothes.

Lena looked up when Kara exited the bathroom and Kara saw her with her hair down and her glasses on, she dropped her clothes on the floor and quickly bent down pushing the suit under the bed quickly before Lena made it around.

“I can be so clumsy, I am done, sorry it took so long I like to um I lost track of time playing a game on my phone.” 

Lena smiled and placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder, heading to the bathroom. She took off her makeup and brushed her teeth, going to the toilet and then washing her hands. She stood and held on to the sink looking at herself in the mirror, no one had ever seen her without makeup before and that was a little nerve racking. The clothes had not helped either, somehow Kara still looked adorable, and she was still attracted to her even in the miss matched clothes.

Kara slipped into the bed on the other side, she sat up and was playing with her phone, she timed how long that it took for Lena to go to the bathroom, she would let her go first in the morning, then she would know how long it would take. She could judge normal human behavior by how long Lena took to do things. Lena came out of the bathroom and Kara looked up, she was stunning, beautiful even more so in her natural state, the long raven hair shining and hanging loose, the clear complexion, she looked younger. The glasses framed her emerald orbs, making her eyes really pop. Kara bit her lip as she watched her walk around the bed. She slipped into the bed and picked up her book looking back at Kara.

“Is it alright if I read just for a little while? It is a ritual that I have help’s my mind to wind down I guess.”

“That's no problem I am not tired anyway, i'll just finish my game.”

Lena started to read, casually looking to the side every so often, Kara slipped down and started playing with her phone, then the next glance she had rolled onto her side. Lena turned the page and continued to read, the next thing was Kara’s arm moving across her stomach, the blonde was edging closer and closer, she put the book to the side and looked down. Kara was sleeping soundly slowly moving closer and closer to Lena wrapping her arm and leg around her head on her chest. Lena’s breath caught in her chest and she laid still as Kara continued over until she was cuddled on top of her like a koala. Lena lay doing her best not to think about the way Kara being on top of her was making her feel, how hot she was with Kara on her like this. Not only was she hot and aroused but Kara was hot, not hot enough to be sick but she was hotter than Lena. Lena lay awake for hours, eventually falling asleep with the pressure of her beautiful blonde on top of her.


	6. Morning number one......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara wake early and decide to cook breakfast for the group while having a little chat.

Alex woke as always at six o’clock, she looked down to see that Sam was still cuddled into her and she couldn't help but smile, her thoughts drifted to the night before, they had come so close to being intimate right before Sam displayed the start of Kryptonian powers. They had put a hamper on things but she now knew that Sam liked her too, and a lot, if she remembered correctly, Kara’s heat vision could be triggered with over excitement and with intense emotion. Alex kissed the brunette softly on the head and slipped from under the sheet. She popped to the washroom and cleaned her teeth, before putting her bra on and heading to the living room.

She couldn't go for her normal morning run and after last night she did feel like she needed the release. She cleared a space on the floor and started to do push ups and then crunches, lunges and then squats, it wasn't the same and she wasnt getting what she needed from this exercise. She wasn't sure what was best. She couldn't go out of the building but she could use the stairs. She put the door on the latch and headed to the stairs running down three flights and then back up and repeating until her legs burned and her lungs ached. She was feeling that perfect burn and on the last run up the stairs she decided that she needed to stretch and shower.

Kara woke, her body didn't feel energised and she didn't tingle like normal there was none of the normal energy coursing through her cells, she took a deep breath and the scent of Lena filled her nose, a small whimper left her lips that was the scent of her everything, the scent that could wake her from the dead if she ever needed, it was unique to her, her perfume her shampoo and a scent that she couldn't place that was completely and utterly Lena. as her body started to slowly and sluggishly wake she could feel the soft breaths of Lena under her. She opened her eyes slowly, she could tell by the sound of Lenas heart and breath that she was still asleep. The room was dark, the blinds blocked out all the sun.

She looked without moving and could see the soft rise and fall of Lenas breast, her head was resting on the other as she lay on Lena, he mind went into overdrive she needed to get off her when had she crawled onto Lena, she could feel the burning creeping over her chest up her neck and over her face. At least Lena was asleep, she hoped that she was asleep when she had cuddled into her, but she had no recollection of it. She listened and could hear her still breathing rhythmically, she could also hear Alex, she was running up and down the stairs. She quickly checked if all the other rooms were still occupied with sleeping people. Kara started to wonder how she was going to get out of this situation without waking Lena. That was not something that she wanted to deal with right now and the longer that she laid there the worse she was starting to feel, she was not sure exactly what she was feeling, but she knew it was inappropriate.

She slowly started to hover up a little removing her weight slowly, she eventually was off her and moved to the side, she was able to slip out of the bed and get her feet on to the floor, without waiting she sped into the bathroom and did her teeth before heading out. She walked into the living area as Alex came into the room she was hot and sweating although she seemed happy. Alex looked up as she entered and saw Kara who was distinctly red, she wasn't sure what had happened, between her and Lena but there was something definitely had. Kara was pacing in the living room and Alex moved over to see her.

“Hey Kara, whats up?”

Kara looked at Alex and picked at her sleeves looking at Alex, she bit her lip and looked up.

“I um, I fell asleep and when I--I woke up I was laying on Lena, Um Rao, I--I am not sure when I cuddled her but that's how I woke up, and I feel like I did something wrong, because I really liked it”

Alex couldn't help but smile, she knew Kara the Koala very well and she remembered waking many times with Kara cuddled into her like that. The way that Kara was acting it was definitely more than just the hugs she had, Kara liked it because she liked Lena.

“Kara it's ok, you can be excited by the closeness, maybe you should be talking to her about it, I mean she likes you, maybe you can create something with her, you deserve to be happy.”

Kara heard Lena move in the bed and wake heading to the shower she didn't want to discuss this any more and she needed to time Lena in the shower. She decided that she would ask her about Sam and maybe make breakfast for Lena and the others.

“Um, she is awake, let's make some breakfast, what happened to Sam? I overheard the comment she made about biting”

Alex looked at her and guided her to the kitchen. They started making pancakes, mixing up the batter, Alex started on the eggs, they would make enough for everyone. Alex looked at Kara, and smiled.

“Something was happening and it was really good, but she is going to need some support she flashed, her eyes, I mean I think that the kryptonian DNA is still there, we think that maybe you and Lena can help, not together obviously but I think that it was a normal reaction, I will let her explain.”

They continued to make more food, cutting up some fruit and cooking bacon and sausages, placing them in the oven to keep them warm there were a lot of mouths to feed, people were moving around getting up they would all be there soon. Except Lena the shower was still running she was still showering, she didn't want to listen too closely. The breakfast was nearly done and Kara finally heard the shower go off, forty minutes. So a human shower takes forty minutes.


	7. Breakfast time....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang have breakfast and Sam and Lena have a discussion, there is another braudcase explaining a little more about the virus.

Lena and the other had finally come out smelling the food, Kara and Alex stood with breakfast ready, Lena smiled as the room filled with excited chatter and people grabbing plates and utensils.

“Well I now have a reason to use my dining room.”

Lena smiled and led the way into a formal dining room with ten chairs. Everyone filtered in carrying all the different items to the room. Kara wondered how many other rooms were in this penthouse, she had been here so many times and didnt even realise that there were so many bedrooms, let alone a dining room. Everyone sat down and ate, chatting around the table, the last one to arrive was Ruby, she was rubbing her eyes and looking around the table she sat down next to her mother and snatched up a pancake. There was a new broadcast coming through all the electronics within the penthouse and they all stopped and listened.

“This is the president of the United States, there is an update on the current situation. People are getting sick with a virus that has been called, omnipresent virus, the symptoms are as follows, a rapidly increasing temperature. Periods of unconsciousness, aches and pains in the arms and legs, an increased need to drink, and respiratory problems.

The cause of death has been due to a temperature that can not be controlled, drowning due to increased fluid intake, an inability to wake from sleep and pneumonia. There is currently no known cause of the virus, although we are aware that it appears to be highly contagious, although the method of transference is not currently known.

People need to stay inside and take care of each other, there will be reallocation of workers, some have already been notified of reallocation to help with this current crisis. If anyone in your house shows signs you need to call the crisis number, a temperature of 102, inability to rouse someone sleeping, a chesty cough or consistant drinking. Separate them into a different room, minimize their fluid intake, use home remedies to manage the symptoms and wait for advice.

There will be an update later today, be sensible stay home, do not try to leave your home. For essential items and food use the following website.”

The phones beeped and numbers and websites were sent to phones. They all looked around at each other, not sure what to do at this point. Kara stood and smiled looking around and said that she was going to have a shower. Alex said that she needed to also as she had been exercising and needed to rest. Lena smiled and asked how she found the gym which was met with an open mouthed stare. Lena said that she would show her later. Lena and Sam shared a look and headed out to the balcony to talk.

“How did everything go Sam you looked anxious”

Sam looked at her; it was not the Alex thing as much as the superhuman thing that had her anxious. She was not sure that she was ready to talk about that she wasn't sure what it meant and with the current crisis how would Lena feel about having her in the house if she was turning back into Reign.

“It started, all very proper and awkward, she was overly polite and gracious and then there was a little accident where she sat on my hand. Well she still likes me and we shared a kiss and a little more, we fooled around a little, how about with your Kara, what was it like to have her in bed with you, did you cuddle or talk or anything?”

Lena raised her brow at the information from Sam and smiled; she was glad that her and Alex had been able to move things along a little. She smiled a little and nodded that sounded about right. She wanted to talk to Sam about what happened, she bit her lip.

“I had to take a cold shower for like forty minutes this morning, we got into bed and she fell asleep before me, well that was fine, but then she slowly moved over in her sleep and she was laying on top of me, snuggled into me, her head on my chest and holding me. She was so cute it was like she was holding onto me like I was a teddy or something, she was pressed against me all night. I couldn't move, she smelt so good, and I could feel. Ok that's enough of that. I think that if I continue to think about that I will need another cold shower.”

Sam looked at her and she knew Lena well enough to know that was a lot of information for her to share. She placed her hand on Lenas shoulder and looked at her. 

“Lena have you spoken to her? Did you wake her up?”

“No she was gone when I woke up, I am not sure how she managed to get off me and out of the room without waking me, but she was gone and well I didn't know what to do when she crawled on me asleep, what stopped you and Alex?”

Sam looked at her. She was not sure what to say she didn't want to worry her but if anyone knew how to cope with and contain her if it was needed, she took a deep breath and looked at Lena.

“I was on top of her and we were kissing and I was exploring Alex’s body and then all of a sudden I started to get really hot and I thought that I was going to over heat, and I don't mean in an arousal way, my eyes stung and Alex saw a flash, I think that I may have powers, I am worried that we didn’t get rid of Reign, although I didn't feel like I was losing control but it felt like I was going to use heat vision. I am scared”

Lena looked at her, she was sure that there was no Kryptonian DNA in the last test, and Sam appeared human in every respect. She wasn't sure that there was anything that she had seen, but if Sam was worried and Alex thought she saw something then Lena would check.

“Ok well we can go down to the Lab and check you out alright, don't worry Sam, none of us are going to abandon you, we are your friends, and I will do anything that I can for you.”

Kara walked into the living area, she had been gone for forty minutes, most of which was spent playing on her phone, Nia looked at her confused and Lena looked up seeing her return. She had been gone nearly an hour, she raised her brow, and wondered if last night had affected the blonde.


	8. Basic tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decided on a few tests that she can do in her lab and takes Alex and sam to run the tests, leaving the others in the penthouse to amuse themselves.

Lena and Sam returned to the room as Alex was coming back into the living room. Lena smiled at Alex and beckoned her over.

“Let me show you the gym Alex”

Lena led her past her bedroom to where the corridor turned and there was indeed a gym in there, it had a few basic items, a running machine, a crossfit trainer, some mats and a punch bag, a row machine and a bike. All state of the art, with virtual screens to make them think that they were actually out exercising. Alex was looking around free weights and skipping rope and a few bell weights and a sound system Alex was happily wandering around. Lena closed the door and moved over to the sound system picking up a small control.

“This controls the sound proofing so that you can exercise whenever”

She pressed the button and once the room was sound proofed she turned to Alex, Sam looking nervous, Alex caught on this wasn't about the gym at all, this was something else. Sam had spoken to Lena.

“Sam told you what happened last night, we were thinking that you could check it out, I am assuming we are in here instead of the lab because you want something from me?”

Lena smiled. She liked Alex, she always caught on a little quicker than others, which was very helpful, she nodded and looked at Sam who nodded in return, she just wanted to be sure that Sam was ok with her divulging the information that she had.

“Sam told me that you two were beginning to become intimate and that she was getting excited, then there was a feeling of overheating and her eyes were stinging. Can you tell me what you noticed.”

Alex thought about it for a moment or two, and then looked at Lena, she had thought of a few things that were a little unusual and some options about what was happening.

“Sam was stronger than expected, she was able to hold me steady with one hand, she was aroused and then there was a flash of red in her eyes, the same look that supergirl gets before she ignites her heat vision. Now I am aware that strong emotions and adrenaline can cause Supergirl's powers to return after a solar flare and the original emergence of Sam’s powers was during the attack at the bay when she needed to move the metal off Ruby, also a rush of adrenaline.”

Lena had listened, she was not privy to that kind of information about supergirl before, Alex had always been very tight lipped, maybe she was starting to trust her more, or maybe it was a need to know, a bit of information that now was a need to know. She started to walk around and contemplate what she would do next. It would be helpful to have a way to contact supergirl. She would be able to help here but she figured that she was restricted, or helping somewhere.

“Ok what I would like to do is head to the lab and run some tests, it might be helpful if we could recreate the situation last night to see if there was anything about the activities that caused the change. That will require you both to recreate the activities, I would set up the equipment to monitor Sam but leave you to it, as much as I am a scientist I think that there is a likelihood that you will not be able to recreate that with an audience. It would also be helpful to talk to Supergirl, is there any way that we can contact her?”

Lena, Sam and Alex discussed this possibility for a moment, obviously everyone but Lena and Ruby knew who Kara was, they were both feeling uncomfortable right now with the fact that Lena had no idea. They would have to set it up so that Kara could call the lab and talk to them, Kara could use the gym for privacy. Alex had said that she would help and get hold of Supergirl for Lena, she wouldn't admit it but the thought of being able to kiss and touch Sam again was much more exciting than it should be as it would be for an experiment but she wouldn't turn up her nose at the opportunity.

They made their way back through the living room, Alex whispered to Kara about Ruby and looked at J’onn who checked her mind for all the information needed. He saw the look and allowed his mind to run through Alex's. He nodded once as they left, Kara was already distracting Ruby. they went down a floor and Lena opened the door to gain entry to the Lab, as expected it was better than anything at the DEO she looked around and waited to be needed.

“Ok Sam the first thing will be a few scans, and blood work, while all that is working I will hook you up and leave you and Alex to try and recreate the situation from last night.”

She looked over to the couch she wasnt over happy with the thought of having her couch violated in this way, but she would just replace it, she didnt like the idea of sitting or sleeping on the couch after Sam and Alex had sex on it. It wasn't that she was a prude or anything but she was someone who liked to know that if anyone was having sex on her bed or her couch it should be her. Although she would guess that depending on how long this quarantine lasted there may be alot of sex going on in her penthouse, she thought about that for a moment, it was something to be expected with so many people in the same area, especially as there were already couples, and if she was lucky those cuddles may eventually become something more. She could hope at least.

She went through all the tests that she could do, she would have loved to have a MRI scan of Sam, if there was a need they would have to find a way to get Sam to LCorp through the scanner and back without anyone noticing but that was a problem for another day. After she took the blood she put some in the centrifuge and some in the fridge, she would analyse it later.

“Sam can you strip down to your bra and panties, I need to get the monitoring pads in place and I don't want them being moved by any activity that may remove your clothes. Alex that box on the wall controls the heat, maybe you should put it up a notch or two.”

Lena got the pads ready and waited as Sam took off her borrowed clothes and made herself ready. Lena attached the pads where they needed to be and then checked the pad so that she was receiving the information that she needed to get. Once she was sure that it was all working she looked at Alex.

The couch pulls out into a double bed and there are some sheets in the draw to the left. There is no active CCTV in here as I have turned it off. I want you two to be as comfortable as possible, you two take your time, I will return when you message me, take your time, alright.”

Lena winked at Sam and she received a glare back, she smirked and looked at Alex who was standing looking at the couch rubbing the back of her neck. She had observed Alex do this several times over the course of the past day, it was a sign that Alex was uncomfortable or nervous. She smiled at her catching her eyes for a moment, she wasn't going to tell anyone what was going on, and when it was time to talk to the others it wouldn't be about the sexual exploits of her friends. Lena left the lab and headed back to the penthouse. She walked in and found Nia and Ruby playing on the Xbox and J’onn and Kara were on the balcony and M’gann was washing up. She smiled, people were trying to keep her place clean and out of the way. She wasn't used to having people in her space for this length of time. So far however it had been alright, there was enough space they were not falling all over each other. She just hoped it continued.


	9. Distractions and Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sets up a distraction for Ruby and then goes to chat to J'onn wanting to be filled in on what they were up to. Kara is happy to hear that Sam and Alex are on the right track.

Kara had been listening in as Lena showed Alex and Sam the gym, she knew that eavesdropping was wrong but she wanted to hear what Lena thought about Sam. Was it possible? Was she still kryptonian? Then Lena hit something and she couldn't hear anything. There was some kind of dampening field that knocked out her super hearing, she didn't like that, she wanted to hear. After a few moments they came back into focus and then they walked into the room. Alex had leaned in and whispered to Kara.

“Kara, distract Ruby for a bit. We don't want her to worry, okay.”

Kara had nodded and watched the interaction between Alex and J’onn, she knew that J’onn would have been able to scan all three of them before they left and she would need to talk to him. First she needed something to distract Ruby. No one knew Lena like Kara did. They would never have guessed that she read graphic novels, she was always reading something very classic when around others, but Kara knew different, she also knew that Lena, although she didn't have a lot of free time, loved gaming. Lena in her heart was a bit of a nerd and Kara loved it. She scanned around the room and spotted the gaming console and games.

“Hey Ruby, do you know how to set up one of these? I bet it would be epic to play on that massive television?”

Kara had moved over to the draw that contained the console and then opened the other that had the games, she pulled out the machine and looked at Ruby,

“Oh my god, Aunty Lena is the coolest, what games has she got”

Ruby excitedly ran over, if she had noticed the loss of her mother, Alex and Lena she had not said anything, but she was now fully engaged with the draw of games. Kara wanted to talk to J’onn and looked at Brainy who scrunched his eyes, for a twelfth level intellect he was sometimes really slow on the uptake, he just sat confused for a moment and then Nia got up pulling him.

“If we help get it set up we get to play first. With Ruby of course, how many controllers are there, a TV that size we will all be able to play without losing any quality”

Kara took a step back and let Brainy and Nia take care of Ruby, she looked to J’onn and nodded to the balcony. He looked at M’gann and told her that he was going to talk to Kara, she smiled and looked around. She decided to clean up, Lena’s penthouse was big enough for them all, but Lena was not used to sharing and the place was looking a little messy. She figured that Lena would not be overly happy with playing host and cleaner, so she headed to the kitchen, placing a small kiss on J'onn as she left. He got up and headed to the balcony with Kara and they closed the door. Kara Looked at J’onn and asked what was going on, she knew he couldn't read her mind.

“Well they believe that Sam is exhibiting signs of Kryptonian powers, and that she is reverting to her original DNA again”

Kara nodded and she knew that they were thinking that there was a chance that Reign was making a come back which Kara couldn't understand. They split Sam from Reign and then they had killed her so Sam was just Sam.

“J'onn, that is not possible, Sam is human. I watched Lena split them and then we managed to get the water into Reign to kill her, we made her powerless and then she was gone. Sam is just a normal human being”

J’onn looked at her and shook his head, he had never believed that Sam was human now, she never started as a human, just posing as one, sure the Kryptonian DNA was suppressed and she could be hurt like a human, and she was somewhat of a failed experiment getting pregnant, although he believed that flaw for the scientist that made her, was a miracle as he looked in to see Ruby and the others playing. J’onn still missed his own children, and although he felt fatherly towards Kara and Alex they would never take the place of his own miracles that were snatched from him.

“Kara, she was never human, she was always a Kryptonian and I am not sure since the appearance of Red daughter that the split was as simple as we originally thought, I read no additional consciousness within Sam, which was possible with Reign but that doesn't mean that she is human.”

“You think that the Haronell that Lena used just created a duplicate like with me and that Reign is still alive? Why wouldn't you say something before?”

J’onn had been keeping an eye on Sam, nothing to sinister but he had not believed things were that simple when Reign was defeated, the wild card was regarding what Lena had done to the serum that she had used, that had separated the consciousness too, she had created a duplicate, and although Red daughter had appeared to be a blank slate Sam and Reign were two sides of the coin, there was duality to start with but not with Kara.

“I have kept a watchful eye Kara, but I don't believe that Reign is back. I believe that something has triggered Sam’s transformation to revert to her Kryptonian DNA. Sam is frightened, and thinking the worst, she is worried that they are going to have to put her back in containment, an interesting fear considering our present situation. Alex has witnessed the potential powers, she shared the visual of Sam's eyes, she doesn't believe that it is Reign either, the vision isnt of the red eyes of a world Killer it was the same look that your eyes take on when you are using or about to use heat vision”

Kara thought about what Alex had told her and realised that if the heat vision was activating then Sam would have been experiencing intense emotions she smiled and thought about what that meant for her sister, maybe just maybe her and Sam would be getting together after all. J’onn noticed the smile on her face and smiled too. He didn't need to read her mind to know what Kara was thinking about, he too wanted Alex settled and happy and the emotions that were coming off Sam said that she was very interested in Alex, and he already knew how much Alex liked Sam.

“Don't interfere Kara, this situation is already enough for them to be dealing with they have been pushed together and they are dealing with Sam and her powers they do not need a meddling sister in the mix”

Kara looked at him and pulled her brows together and looked at J'onn. She didn't meddle. She would never but that didn't mean that she couldn't get them some time together. She bit her lip and wanted to change the subject back. She didn't want J’onn trying to stop her giving love a soft nudge.

“What does Lena think about it all she is the one that is going to be working this out I am sure, she is brilliant and so pretty, she smells good too have you seen how big hearted she is having us all here and offering up her home her clothes and she is running straight off to help Sam.”

J’onn smiled at Kara. She was blissfully unaware of how Lena felt about her and had no idea that this was a situation that could change all of that, it could also be the point at which Lena realised that Kara is not so human. J’onn knew that if Kara continued this ramble she would end up gushing about Luthor for the rest of the afternoon and he didn't need to hear anymore about her lips, her eyebrows, her silky hair or anything else.

“Lena thinks that something has triggered the DNA too, she believed that as Sam was always a Kryptonian even though her DNA was suppressed she may be able to revert and become a full Kryptonian. Because there have been no black outs she doesn't believe that there is a possibility that Reign is back. She is very smart, she has not had the exposure to the other kryptonians that I have yet she is thinking in the same way that I am, she is going to do some basic tests and have them recreate last night while she is scanning her, she is planning on giving them some privacy so she will be back soon”

Kara didn't need to know that, the idea of Alex being happy was amazing but she didn't need the visual of how that would happen. She also didn't need to know that Lena would be back soon Kara could already hear her heartbeat coming out of the elevator and towards the door. She smiled brightly as Lena entered.


	10. recreation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex work on recreating the intencity form the night before as requested by Lena, after a some what awkward moment they start to relax into each other.

Alex watched Lena leave and then looked at Sam. She was nervous, not about the powers she trusted Sam, but this was all a bit much. What if last night was a fluke of some description, what if the alcohol was the only reason that anything happened, then she got an idea and started to look around.

Sam pulled out the bed and threw some sheets on it, she needed to be able to try at least to recreate things but she was nervous about this. Alex never wanted to scare her last night, she hadn't said anything, following the issue. Alex had been so adorable cuddling into her so that she felt comfortable and she had loved the way she had taken care of her, so protective and loving. She looked up and saw that Alex was going through the draws.

“What are you doing Alex? You know Lena isn't going to like you poking around in her personal lab. She is a very private person.”

Alex could feel the flush on her face, did Sam think she was using this as a way to spy on Lena? She trusted her and wouldn't do that not to mention that Kara would probably toss her into the sun for betraying her perfect Lena. she looked at Sam nervous and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Lena said to recreate the events and well we had been drinking I am sure Lena had a bottle around here somewhere I was just trying to find it, I mean I um….”

Sam smiled, she was glad that she was not the only one that was nervous, she really liked Alex, and this was adorable, the way she was being it made Sam’s heart melt at the sight, she was adorable and it was a softer unexpected side to the normally badass director, although she loved the way that Alex took charge of her team and was so strong, she also loved the nervous Alex, the one that she saw whenever they were close. She loved that she could have that effect on Alex. Sam moved over to Alex and took her hands, she looked into her eyes and smiled. She took a breath and she was nervous too but she thought that Alex was worth putting herself out there again.

“Alex, I don't need Alcohol to want to kiss you, I don't need it to be attracted to you, you are a beautiful woman and more than that you are sweet and kind, you care about people deeply, your passionate and sweet and you are also a bit of a badass you know, you Alex Danvers are a catch”

Sam closed the gap and put her arms around Alex’s neck connecting their lips. Alex faltered for a moment, she was embarrassed by the words but she loved hearing them from Sam, if anyone else had called her sweet she would have threatened them, but coming from Sam it may have been the loveliest thing ever. She started to kiss her back putting her arms around Sam’s waist and guiding her backwards towards the bed that Sam had made up. She was moving her slowly as their lips and tongue danced together, she loved kissing Sam. to Alex’s surprise as they reached the bed Sam had spun them around and pushed Alex onto the bed.

Alex gasped lightly as she felt her back hit the bed and Sam was standing above her, she was looking down at Alex in her bra and panties, even with the monitoring devices she looked beautiful and alex let out a soft moan, she liked the way Sam took charge like this, it had been so unbelievably hot the night before.

“You Miss Danvers are wearing way too many clothes and that will just not do.”

Alex saw the way she was looking at her and heard what she said, she quickly started to pull off her top and then unbuttoning her pants slipped them off so that she was in her bra and boy shorts, she looked back to Sam her pupils were blown and she straddled Alex connecting their lips again as she pushed her back down onto the mattress. Alex’s hands started to roam over Sam’s ass and hips she ran them up her back as Sam slowly started to grind into her. The soft moan that escaped her lips followed by Sam suddenly taking her arm and pinning them above her head. She was nibbling along her jaw now and lightly sucked on her ear.

“No touching Miss Danvers, your mine”

The words came out a little gruffer and more intense than Alex had expected sending a surge of excitement directly to her core. She was Sam’s if that's what she wanted she would happily be hers. Alex moaned and moved her hips to increase the friction she was now desperate for, Sam slipped her leg between Alex’s and moved it slowly rubbing against her core, slow, seductive teasing. She could feel how much Alex wanted her as there was now an additional heat connecting with her leg. She moved her hands holding both of Alex in her left as her right hand moved down Alex's arm and over her chest to capture her breast. She kissed her deeper than before taking control of the kiss, her tongue dominating Alex’s as she started to massage Alex's breast, the nipple becoming hard at her touch. 

Alex’s hips moved onto Sam’s leg she could feel that she was getting wetter and although this wouldn't normally be a issue right now, she was struggling with her level of arousal she wanted Sam so badly, she continued to grind onto her leg raising her leg to connect with Sam’s core she was hot, and wet, Alex could feel Sam’s arousal coating her thigh and she moaned into the kiss. Sam pushed a little harder and squeezed Alex’s nipple between her finger and thumb she could feel herself getting hot as Alex added pressure to her own centre and she moaned back. She wanted her, that was all she could think about she wanted to take her, here now, she didn't care about anyone over hearing she didn't care that she was being monitored. All thoughts of why they were doing this were removed from her mind as she slipped into the moment.

Her breathing became rapid as she kissed down Alex’s neck and headed for the breast that she had been playing with, she pulled the cup out of the way to get access and looked at the perfect pink nipple that was calling to her. She took it into her mouth and sucked on it lightly. She was rolling her tongue around the hardened nipple as her hand slipped between alex’s thighs and she ran her finger through Alex’s wet folds, she was so aroused so ready, she wanted her and Sam moaned in unison with Alex and she pulled her finger back through the wetness. Bringing her finger up to her lips she smiled at Alex.

“Finally I get to know what you taste like”

She popped her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them, Alex swallowed thickly as she watched Sam eagerly sucking her juices from her fingers and her eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. The taste was better than sam had ever dreamed of, Alex was a perfect mix of sweet and salty that lit up her tongue and danced on her lips, she felt herself heating up at the taste of Alex, her scent started to surround her, the sweet smell of the perfume and shampoo the scent of alex’s skin and that heady aromatic smell of her arousal combining with the taste. She felt it start and her whole body was flooded with heat and strength, she looked away as she opened her eyes they were red and stinging, alex made the smallest of movements, and the friction between them hit just the right spot causing Sam to release the heat vision, she seared the wall and closed her eyes covering them with her hand and rolled off Alex.

Alex had not seen the initial flash or she would have stayed still as the beams hit the wall and Sam rolled off of her she rolled and wrapped her arms around her protectively. Pulling her back into her body and soothing her with soft strokes of her hair.

“Hey baby, it's ok, no one is hurt and you're still here, it's ok, I have got you, just breathe ok, let the feeling dissipate and you will be ok, I have you, I am not going anywhere.”

“I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. I couldn't stop it, Alex please help me”

Alex continued to hold her until she managed to stop crying and she was calm again. Other than the slight problem of Alex’s arousal levels and frustration, this had been exactly what they needed Sam to be back in a place where she was exhibiting powers, that way Lena would have something to study.


	11. Hot lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena worrys about Kara being a little hot, and not in the sense that she is beautiful. she checks her temperature and during a moment of bravery Kara is interrupted, the moment is gone and they all head for Lunch.

Kara had moved inside almost as soon as Lena reentered the penthouse, it wasn't that she didn't want to talk about this with J’onn or that she wasn't worried about Sam, but Lena was back and after her cuddles last night that Lena didn't know about she was hyper focused on her, the crush that she had always had was just that little bit more in her awareness. Kara smiled softly to herself, and the crush didn't really cover it. An intense infatuation was right, but it was definitely not brief, and it wasn't a childish thing, not like how she had once felt about James, that was a crush, on a person that was held in such high regard by Clark. Lena felt different about everything, Lena was like a magnetic pole or a gravitational pull, Kara was drawn to her and had no desire to be away from her, this was only intensifying with the confined space and the time.

Lena had continued to the couch and sat down placing the pad to her side, she could have been watching for the intime results, but she figured that would be a bit of an intrusion and if she was going to do that then she may as well have watched the experiment. She smiled as Kara joined her on the couch, she had always been quite a tactile person so Lena was used to things like Kara choosing to sit close, although this time she had sat so close that her thigh was brushing up against her leg and after her sharing the bed and Kara cuddling her like that, Lena’s body was already in a heightened state of arousal. She lightly bit her lip as her heart started to accelerate.

Kara heard Lena’s heart beating faster, she wondered if it was for the same reason, but she dismissed the thought. Lena noticed that Kara was a little warmer, considering that she had been on the balcony she thought that she would be a little cold. She smiled and looked at her, placing her hand on her cheek, she was trying to gage her temperature without anyone worrying. As she connected with the soft skin of Kara and watched her pupils dilate, Lena’s thoughts shifted again. She took a breath and tried to get control of herself. That blonde was just a massive distraction.

“Hey Kara, will you come to my office with me? I would like to show you how to access things in case you need to work from home.”

Kara was distracted by the touch and she smiled and moved with Lena as she withdrew her hand, following the soft warmth of Lena’s hand. Realising what she had done she sat up and adjusted her glasses, she was blushing and nodded before standing and following Lena to the office, she was a little nervous being alone with Lena right now after that light touch, she almost thought that Lena was going to kiss her and she really wanted to have that experience, she had thought about it so many times. She was hoping that she could control herself, normally when she got this excited around Lena she would get more clumsy, and eventually leave. They arrived in the office and Lena smiled, getting a small bag out of the drawer. 

“Kara how are you feeling? You are a little warm and I would like to check your temperature, and just make sure that you haven't been infected.”

Kara’s eyes went wild as she looked at Lena, she didn't know what to say, she had never had anyone take her temperature outside of family and the DEO, she knew that she was warmer than othersm but she wasn't sure if she would be high enough to make Lena worry. She nodded, what was she supposed to do, Alex would be so mad, she just opened her mouth and waited for the thermometer.

Lena chuckled and pulled out a digital reader for her ear and placed it softly in her ear. Kara was 100.4 she looked at it, not high enough to say that she was sick yet, but higher than a normal human. Lena looked at her. She smiled softly and placed her hand onto Kara’s.

“It's a little high but not that bad, I want to keep an eye on it though, if your sick we are going to need to make sure that we manage your symptoms and we will probably need to let people know, but I don't want to worry them at the moment, ok”

Kara smiled and looked at the temperature, she looked at Lena that was perfectly normal for her, she knew that she wasn't sick, and she didn’t want Lena to be worried. She thought about telling her that she always ran a little hot, maybe she could tell her that she wasn't human, she didn't have to tell her that she was a super, but she could tell her that maybe. She opened her mouth to tell her that it was alright, but was cut off by an alarm. Lena looked at the tablet and there were signs of fire in the lab. She smiled and then watched as the alert faded. Clearly they had managed to recreate last night. She laughed lightly.

“I think that Sam is likely to be hungry and Alex is probably going to need to use the gym but it looks like the experiment was a success.”

Kara shuddered lightly at what that meant, and the moment had been lost. She stood up and followed Lena who was heading out into the living area and then to the Kitchen she got the leftovers out, and started to heat things up in the oven and the Microwave. M’gann helped as did Kara, everything was moved to the dining room as they all filtered in to each. The last to enter were Alex and Sam, both looking a little flustered and embarrassed. Everyone was eating and Lena noticed that Kara was eating a significant amount, she was running through the symptoms, there was nothing about excessive eating. Kara had always had a good appetite but this was a lot even for her. Alex saw the look on Lena’s face and coughed to cover the instruction to Slow down.

Kara’s head snapped around and she moved over to Alex, she was not sure what the problem was, but there was something bothering her. She smiled as she sat on the spare seat and looked at her like she was concerned about the cough, she took her a glass of water, no one else would have been able to hear the words.

“Are you alright Alex?”

“I am fine Kara, I just got something a little caught in my throat. I think that I might put up my plate for later, two pieces is probably enough for lunch but I will just make a plate after I work out.”

Kara smiled at Alex she knew that she wouldn't be eating that, she was starting to worry about Kara’s eating being excessive, there was only Lena and Ruby that didn't know, maybe she needed to change that, Alex was clearly not ready for that just yet so she nodded and moved as Alex took the plate of food out of the dining room and winked at Kara. She smiled at the table and looked at Ruby.

“Another race Ruby?”


	12. things dont add up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and sam are not coping well with all the frustrations, Kara is anxious about Lena and decides to talk to M'gann. Lena asks for information from J'onn

Ruby had declined and said she was going to hang out with her friends. They had planned some kind of conference call to hang out this afternoon. Alex had slipped off to the Gym and when Kara entered to get the additional food, she was punching a punch bag repeatedly, she was clearly not in the best mood. Kara ate the food and smiled as Alex continued to pound on the bag. Kara often wondered who it was that Alex pictured when she was hitting that hard, she just never had the conviction to follow through with the question. She decided that it was best to talk to someone else about this and there was indeed the perfect person held captive with her. 

Sam had gone to her room deciding that a shower was the best option, she would have liked to have finished things in the lab and was very frustrated but also worried that if she tried to relieve that she would set the penthouse on fire. She didn't want to talk to Lena or anyone at the moment she just needed to have some time to calm down. Although she wasn't sure that this would be something that would be happening any time soon what with sharing this room with Alex. That meant more time in her arms, more time in bed with her, and hopefully more kisses. She was torn between the feeling of fear and her desire for Alex. She slipped her hand between her thighs and closed her eyes. As long as she kept them shut what was the worst that could happen. 

Brainy and Nia had been the ones to take on the cleaning up after lunch, leaving J’onn, M’gann and Lena in the dining room, Lena had been thinking about the strange things that she had been noticing, the fact that Kara had managed to get off her and out of the bedroom without waking her, that she ate enough for two or three at lunch and had the body of an olympic swimmer, her temperature being higher and she said that it was normal for her. She was starting to think that there was something not quite normal about Kara, but she was not able to put her finger on it. She didn't have enough information on Alien or meta human physiology to make an educated guess at this point.

Kara popped her head around the corner and asked M’gann to come and have a chat with her, she smiled sweetly while asking. M’gann looked at her a little confused, they had shared brief chats at the bar and at J’onn’s, but they had not really developed a friendship. She had no idea what she was going to chat to Kara about, but assumed that everything would be ok. She smiled and excused herself leaving the dining room and following Kara who headed out to the Balcony. Light Lunch and missing the morning sun Kara was feeling sluggish and thought that some sun now would help.

“M’gann, I wanted to talk to you, um, well, I know that we are not um, we haven't talked a lot and this may be a little personal. If it's too personal I um, I can ask someone else, but I thought that you may be able to help me, or um, at least understand, what I am trying to work through and um, if you are not comfortable with it I understand. The thing is I already know that well Alex and J’onn have their opinions and they have never um, well never been in this situation as such but, you kind of have and, I just, I find myself in a difficult position, I think that you may um be able to advise me, better than um well anyone really.”

M’gann had known that Kara could ramble but she had never been on the receiving end of it, she watched, more amused by the constant chatter. She placed her hand onto Kara’s shoulder and smiled as Kara finally stopped and looked at her, cheeks brushed with pink as she realised that she had been rambling around the point and had not gotten to it yet.

“Sorry, I am wondering what I should do about Lena……...”

Kara's voice was merely a whisper and she sounded so unsure about asking.

“.... I really like her, but I am not who, or what she thinks I am, and well that was kind of like it was with you and J’onn, what do you think that I should do?”

M’gann looked at Kara she was not the sort of person that gives out relationship advice, she was a bar woman but not that kind, she worked in Al’s dive bar, mostly aliens, hard alcohol and pool, she didn't listen to life histories, she didn't get involved, she just did her job, until J’onn there had been no friends even, she kept herself to herself that's how she liked it, this was a very different situation for her. She had thought more than once that she should have just flown away instead of staying here, J’onn had insisted that they follow advice and now this.

“Kara I don't really give advice and I am pretty sure that my limited experiences with human interactions and romantic love are not the best to advise you of anything”

“Oh um, no I didn't mean advise on that, I am not what she sees and I have been lying to her, and I think that there is a good chance that I may love her, and I may end up, outing myself in one way or another, if we have to stay here, and I wanted to know what you think, I mean you and J’onn were friends and you were not exactly what you said you were.”

M’gann realised what Kara was meaning, the fact that she wasn't a Green martian and she had lied about it to J’onn, inadvertently, she didn't realise who he was at first, then it was too late. It was a similar situation and she had avoided him and his desires, her feelings for him and even tried to leave. Kara was worried that she would find out that Lena would find that she is Supergirl. The other thing that M’gann noted was that she had said that she may love the Luthor, this was a big step for Kara, she had spent so long saying they were friends, then finally admitting she had a crush on her. Love that was new.

“I knew that I liked J’onn and that he was someone special, it scared me, I thought that he wouldn't be able to accept me as a white martian and that made me stay away from him. It wasn't until I was faced with losing him, or outing myself as a monster that I realised that I couldn't lose him. It happened all wrong for me and I almost lost him, but then he was able to see that I wasn't the same as the others and we have moved past it.”

Kara Listened and nodded as she remembered the transfusion, the way that it had almost turned J’onn into a white martian and how he reacted. M'gann had been put into a cell and it was very tense. Kara bit her lip and looked at her. She didn't want that to happen with Lena, or something worse. But she knew that she couldn't act on her feelings until it was clear who was attracted to Lena, that made her even more anxious. After all she had not one but two secrets now and both of them could go badly. Sensing Kara’s anxiety M’gann smiled and placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders. She knew how Lena felt about her; she also knew that Lena was already questioning Kara.

“Lena is a clever woman, she will work it out on her own, especially as she is now trapped in this space with you. I can not tell you what to do, but I can tell you that letting J’onn find out the way I did caused a lot of hurt for both of us. You need to make this decision based on what is best for you and her, not what others want.”

Lena had taken the opportunity to ask J’onn about the standard Kryptonian physiology, Lex’s findings were mainly through horrific tests that he put Superman through and she had no intention of doing that, however she was sure that J’onn would have tested Supergirl and have access to basic information and test information. She would have asked Alex but clearly she had way too much on right now. J’onn decided that the information was probably prudent for helping Sam and agreed to get the information for her.

Lena looked at the pad and the first thing that she noticed that stood out was right before the fire alert. Sam’s body temperature had risen and remained stable at 100.4.


	13. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes to the Lab and Kara talks to Brainy, as Lena is gone. Brainy has been holding back information and this upsets Kara,Lena looks over the information from the tests and the DEO.

Lena had the information from J’onn and the information from the tests, and the blood to check out. She slipped out of the penthouse and down to the lab. M’gann and Kara were still on the balcony and Kara had decided that she should talk to Lena. She decided that she wouldn't ask permission this time, she didn't want to be talked out of it. She went in to find Lena was gone. She went to sit with Brainy and Nia who had finished cleaning up.

“Brainy and I were just discussing what to do this evening. After all there are a lot of people to entertain and not a lot of space. It would be best if we could come up with things that we can do as a group?”

Kara was only half paying attention. Her thoughts were with Lena and the best way to tell her about her being supergirl and well there was also the feelings that she had for her but she wasn't sure that would be the same day, after all the first secret maybe a little much for her. If she didn't want her to stay at least she wouldn't be alone, and Kara was sure that she could sneak out without getting caught. The thought that she would need to leave, that Lena would want her to have her heart feeling as though someone was squeezing it with a kryptonite fist.

“Well maybe, um like we could have something planned and then people who want to can join but there is always the dining room too and then the gym and bedrooms, maybe just see how people are feeling?”

Nia looked at Kara. She had no idea what she was thinking about, but she clearly wasn't really present in this conversation. Normally the thought of planning a fun evening would have had Kara bouncing off the walls with excitement getting everyone together and having fun. She was clearly preoccupied. Nia looked at Brainy and raised her brow.

“Nia, I would suggest that the lack of enthusiasm has something to do with the information that Hank Requested me to send to Lena, there is a 97.382% chance that Sam is having a slight problems with her powers coming back”

Kara’s head spun around so fast that it caused a draft, she looked at Brainy and pulled her brows together. She had no idea that anyone else in the group knew anything and judging by Nia’s face she wasn't in on the secret. Kara looked at him and took hold of his arm taking him to the Balcony.

“What do you know Brainy”

“Well as you know I am prohibited from talking about the future, but considering the request was baseline information about Kryptonian biology and expected strengths and speed, and that Sam, Alex and Lena sloped off earlier and you had us distract Ruby, that this must be when her powers return”

Kara was upset, Sam was terrified, her sister was worried, Lena was in the lab trying to find out what was happening and Brainy knew all about it. She looked at him and shook her head. She couldn't believe that he would leave everyone so anxious, when he knew that this would happen they could have prepared for it.

“You need to talk to Sam, she thinks Reign is coming back that she is going to be evil, and she is upset, Alex is worried and Lena is working in the lab on this, when she could be working on this virus, she could have been helping the people who are dying, sometimes you could give a little help Brainy” 

Brainy was standing alone now on the balcony as Kara had walked into the penthouse and straight to the kitchen grabbing some chips and sitting on the couch with her crinkle on display.

Lena had gone through the information from the DEO and could see what she should expect from a full Kryptonian, and then there was the information on Supergirls Blood and powers, strengths, speed, heat vision and freeze breath. She compared Sam's blood with that of Supergirl and found that the additional markers that appeared in Kryptonian blood were dormant in Sam’s. In addition to this the stats started as human and then came in line with Kryptonian, she would need blood from her in Kryptonian mode to see if the markers were active but she felt that the likelihood was that they would be.

Lena looked back at the DEO file there was once there containing information regarding solar flare. She opened the file and to her amazement she could see that when Supergirl expanded all the solar energy in her cells she had no access to her powers, there was not only a need to re-energise the cells but she needed a boost to cause the access. It was almost like the cells needed a jump start, like when a car battery that was flat. She looked at the blood results and she could see that the markers appeared dormant in the Solar flared Kryptonian. Sam was definitely a Kryptonian, and she would have the potential of being a full Kryptonian, her hypothesis was that she would need to completely charge and then have a jolt and her cells would be as stable as Supergirls.

Lena was happy that the results showed that Sam would be able to be in control, her general hypothesis was that she had never fully charged her cells, and then the sudden bursts had depleted them before they were fully active. The question remained was Reign, also dormant, but she didn't think that this was the case, the presentation was different last time, Sam was pushed back when the powers were active, however this time Sam was in control. She decided that she would go and talk to Sam and Alex, explain what she had found, they would definitely need to have supergirls help from here on in. It wasn't a case of having the powers or the possibilities of them, but could Sam manage to control them, and that would mean help.

As she was closing the pad down she spotted something, it was a complete documentation of all identifying marks on Supergirl. She looked at it for a moment and the first thing that she noticed was that supergirl had a scar on her head, she had never noticed this before, there was other specifics but she kept coming back to that Scar. between the thought that she didn't scar on earth meaning the scar would have been there since she was on Krypton, and that she had never noticed it she kept trailing back in her mind. It was if this was some kind of key, something that she needed to figure out. Scanning through she found the pictures and sat staring at the picture of the scar. She knew that scar, that one was etched in her mind.

Then it was all making sense, she knew who it was, she knew how Kara got off her, why she was so hot, how she always just showed up, right when she was needed, why she ate so much, and that Kara was Supergirl.


	14. time for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is in the lab with her thought Kara is getting anxious about wanting to talk to her, Brainy finally talks to Sam which leads to J'onn having to give alex a time out and then Lena returns to cook dinner.

Lena wasn't sure how she was going to handle this new information, she was looking at the evidence and she had clearly overlooked a number of things over their time together, each one flooding back to her with a new perspective. Coffee at 10pm, flying on a bus, Kara sent me, them both giving the same message about her mother, Kara and supergirl both in her life but never together, the way that the touch of both made her heart jump, the attacks, Kara was always missing, supergirl always seemed to be there right when she was needed, Kara’s terrible excused and abundance of family emergencies, then there was the alien detection device, Kara was the only one that she showed it to, but the wiring was melted.

She had already had every bit of evidence that she would have ever needed but she had not seen it. She felt a little stupid but she could only blame herself, she thought about it a little more, she had always put protecting the super above everything, her feelings, her life, anything that could harm her she had done everything in her power to ensure that she was safe. She had done the same with Kara, protected her wherever she could, was there a part of her that knew? She wasn't sure, but she needed time to think about it. She looked at her watch. She had lost track of time and she would need to sort out food. She left the information in the Lab and headed back to the penthouse.

Kara had been getting more and more anxious about everything, she wanted to talk to Lena and she was taking a long time. She had eaten her way through five family size bags of chips, Alex had noticed, but didn't want to challenge her right now, she needed a shower. She stepped into the shower and noticed a handprint in the tile, she placed her hand into it and smiled, she recognised immediately what had happened, she showered and dressed heading back out to see that Brainy and Sam had been having an intense discussion. She sat down with Nia and gave her a nudge.

“What's that all about?”

Nia looked at her and smiled, placing her hand on Alex’s arm as much to offer a little comfort as to avoid Alex jumping up and murdering Brainy in the penthouse.

“Brainy is confirming that Sam is fine and that after a initial period of false starts her Kryptonian DNA will become dominant again and she is going to be a Hero working alongside Kara in the near future”

The flash of anger across Alex’s face was plain to see and J’onn with no effort at all picked up on the thoughts running through her head as Nia failed to hold Alex back. J’onn flew forward picking up Alex and flying her up in the air above the penthouse. He knew that she was very mad and that she would need time to cool off, and regardless of how big that penthouse was it was not going to keep Brainy safe right now.

“J’onn she had been terrified, she was thinking all sort of crazy things and was going to leave, I would have lost her and he, he could have said something months ago, I am going to kill him, how could he hurt her like that.”

J’onn smiled at Alex and held on to her, she knew that there is no point in threatening him, he wouldn't return her until she calmed. Alex just waited for J’onn to speak.

“Sam is getting closer to being back to a Kryptonian, her thoughts are now intermittent, soon just like Clark and Kara. I will not be able to hear them, but what I was hearing down there was relief, she wouldn't have believed it before it started happening and as for Brainy he has done his best to not give too much information, partly because history is subjective and partly because the information from this time was scarce, he is doing his best to just get by here, he hasn't done anything wrong and Sam is happy”

Lena had returned to the penthouse and greeted everyone, she asked for volunteers to help her cook and Kara jumped up, more than happy to finally get some time with Lena. Lena raised her brow and looked at Kara coming over, Nia had joined her and Kara bit her lip. She was hoping to get to talk to Lena, although maybe talking to her when she had a knife in her hand was not the best idea.

“Kara? You don't cook, I have seen your attempts at baking and I think that people would like something edible.”

Kara blushed. She was not known for cooking at all, but she could help, mashing, stirring, chopping something, she wasn't completely useless. She looked up at Lena like a wounded puppy.

“I can help if you give me something simple and maybe show me what you want me to do”

Lena had wanted some time, she wanted to think, not have more time with Kara, but then right now there was nowhere to go, what was she going to say, how could she get space without hurting her? She decided that she couldn't and handed Kara a knife and a board, and showed her how to peel and cut the carrots. She ended up with her arms around Kara hand over hand, showing her the movement, which resulted in Kara neglecting to move her thumb. Lena saw it and knew that Kara should be bleeding as a human, but she wasn't, she would get that knife later something to show Kara that she could use to confront her maybe.

J’onn had kept Alex up there for about forty minutes, just hovering out of sight of anyone, finally he returned her to the penthouse. As they landed Alex saw Kara chopping and Lena’s face as Kara almost cut off her thumb. Alex went into the kitchen and headed for Kara, she smiled and looked at the knife they were the same as the very expensive set she had at home, Lena had good taste. She whispered to Kara that she needed to go to her apartment and exchange the knives. That Kara owed her a new one. Kara flushed a little and then nodded, she headed out of the kitchen she needed to go to the toilet.

Quickly she went into the bedroom grabbing the suit from under the bed she changed and out onto the balcony taking off and flying to Alex’s checking the knives and exchanging them. She raided Alex’s cupboards for additional items, high calorie bars and treats that she used to keep her hunger under control when she was at Alex's with the food should be enough to keep her going, she packed them up and put them in a bag before returning to the penthouse. She changed again and put the suit and the food back under the bed, it wasn't the best place to hide it but it would do. Returning to the kitchen she continued to chop until everything was completed. Lena had cooked Pasta, and there was plenty to share, well if there weren't two kryptonians in the house. If Sam fully converts they may need to get additional food quicker than anticipated.

Dinner was ready and everyone trailed into the Dining room, it was starting to become a normal event already, food would be prepared and everyone would file in and eat, the institutionalised nature of this was not lost on Alex and J’onn, both being in charge of feeding people in confinement. However in this situation it made things easier. The table was laid with plates and cutlery and several large serving bowls, with pasta, salad and garlic bread, everything smelled amazing and Kara sat down next to Alex, she decided that this way no one would be taking any notice of her.


	15. After dinner activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after eating, the friends are invited to games or movies that Nia had organised. Lena sam and alex talk about the results. m'gann and J'onn need some time, Ruby is starting to feel a bit clostraphobic and Kara is left to stu

Over dinner the group discussed the evening, and Nia talks about what she thought would be an entertaining evening, a movie marathon in the front room with some popcorn and chips and dips in the dining room with board games. Everyone smiled politely but they all seemed to have other things on their mind. Lena was wanting to avoid Kara for a little while, until she worked out what she would say about her discovery, after all she was not quite sure how she was feeling, she loved Kara, but also felt stupid and a little betrayed. Kara just wanted to talk to Lena and tell her about being Supergirl. She knew that the longer she left it the more her resolve would waver, and the more anxious she would become, this would lead to one thing only a conversation with Alex, she figured Alex would manage to talk her out of it again and then it would be longer before she could tell Lena her other secret.

Alex wanted to talk to Sam and make sure she was alright, J’onn said that she was happy after talking to Brainy, the thought still made her annoyed he could have saved her so much heartache. She also wanted to check in with Lena to see what was happening. Maybe there was something in her results that would give some idea about when Sam would be stable. Sam was more relaxed after talking with Brainy although she was not sure how much longer she would be fluctuating, she figured more time with Alex before then could be a little problem. She also thought she should spend some time with Ruby. She had neglected her a bit since getting here, and strangely even though it had not been that long the strange situation was starting to make minutes feel like hours.

M’gann and J’onn constantly assaulted by loud thoughts and strong emotions just wanted to be alone. They were the first two declining the offer and instead planning to meditate in the bedroom, they could create a barrier there that would give them some peace. They explained that they were not used to this much constant telepathic activity and that the confined space was making things a little difficult for them, they had no desire to intrude on people's thoughts and they needed to protect themselves a little, and give the others some privacy.

Ruby said that she would happily watch a movie if they could find something that wasn't romance. She was already fed up with the love eyes flying around the penthouse. Brainy and Nia were a strange couple, but were so oddly sweet to each other when no one was watching. J’onn and M’gann were almost always in sync; she had never seen a couple who said so little, but seemed to constantly know what was going on, the recent revelation about the telepathic abilities explained a lot. As much as she liked Alex, and wanted her mother to be happy, she wasn't prepared for this, the two of them had been sneaking off all the time, she didn't need to think about her mother acting like a horney teenager. The worst couple though was Lena and Kara, their looks were all longing and needy and they were both so clueless it was infuriating. Her mother had insisted that she didn't get any ideas when she had commented on the lovesick fools.

Lena said that she was needed in the lab and Alex suggested helping out, Lena nodded and took Sam’s hand. Sam looked at Lena and smiled she was feeling better but she guessed that just because she knew Reign was gone, didn't mean everyone else did and she should go and talk to Alex and Lena. Kara bit her lip, she was going to ask to talk to Lena, but she knew that the other matter was on too many minds for her to be selfish. Clearly she wasn't going to be getting what she wanted tonight, she was saddened finally making the decision she wanted nothing more than to talk to her before someone talked her out of it. Sam, Alex and Lena soon left, and Kara slumped on the couch, no one was interested in games, but they did manage to settle on a movie. 

Lena had waited until they were in the lab and called up the information that she needed; she showed that Sam’s blood was no longer presenting as human, but as a solar flared Kryptonian. She showed the experiment levels and how Sam was gradually brought to a Kryptonians normal stats before the power release, and then she quickly returned to normal human range. Alex listened she had seen a similar thing with Kara when she had flared and how the cells need to be fully recharged, before she is able to stabilize and reactivate her powers, she explained that it would take several hours under sun lamps to fully charge them and then a jolt of adrenaline to get them to activate, once that was done, regular sun would keep the cells charged. Sam had listened to it all and then explained what she was told by Brainy.

“So it would appear that with the fluctuation at the moment we have a couple of choices, we can fully charge you and stabilize you, or you can avoid activities that get you into a position where you prematurely activate your cells leading to a short bust of Kryptonian powers, before the undercharged cells are depleted. I guess that is your call Sam, but given the close quarters that we are in at the moment it may be less easy to avoid adrenaline rushes.”

Lena grinned at them and raised her brow, she was in the same situation to a degree, she was also currently forced together with Kara and the results were already building frustration with everyone on top of each other, sudden knowledge that she wasn't sure how to deal with and the other building frustration, connected to Kara and what looked like a string of cold showers. She knew now that there was something else there, that she had to tackle first and there was no way that anything would happen until Kara told her the truth. Alex blushed lightly and Sam chuckled, hitting Lena on the arm with the pad.

“Now stop that Lee, there was no need for that and after all you are taking as many cold showers as me, so you can just butt out unless you want me interfering there?”

Alex grimaced, she was well aware of Kara’s feelings towards Lena and had also observed Lena’s feelings towards her sister, but that was not something that she wanted to hear, she had no desire to think about Lena doing what Sam was in the shower over her sister, she didn't really want to think about Lena in that way at all. She looked up and raised her brow.

“I guess that you must have woken up at some point over night then Lena, after all just sharing a bed wouldn't have caused that, but I know a blonde that cuddles, I also know how she likes to do that, although I am impressed being pressed up so close all night, all you needed was a quick cold shower”

Lena blushed a little and Sam turned and hit Alex with the pad, this was ridiculous, neither women wanted any images of their friends in their minds, no one could manage the innuendo battle, especially as there was no retreat right now, neither Lena or Alex would quit, she had not expected Alex to pile on, but she actually thought it was adorable, like her teasing of Lena had given Alex the courage to tease her too. She liked it and at some point she would let Alex go with it but not now. 

“You two stop it now, I don't want to be listening to both of you moaning about the other pushing it too far, and neither of you back down, so it will just get worse, let's remember that we are stuck here ok.”


	16. Night two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is anohter brief anoucment from the military and the CDC, Lena heads to bed to have some time alone, Alex and kara talk briefly before Kara heads to bed along side Lena.

Kara heard the moment that they got into the elevator, she wanted to talk to Lena and she would now get a chance, as they opened the door there was a new emergency broadcast. Kara sighed that she just couldn't catch a break.

“This is the General Lane, there is information for the public, there has been some progress on the virus which will be explained in a moment by the CDC, however in the meantime, there is a second wave of Military personnel coming into each area on tuesday, as a change of guard, all those that work for the government and previous employees will be called back for the change on friday, due to the nature of the crisis that we face, there will be a complete stop on all home leave starting immediately. The third wave will be contacted over the next few days.

I would like to thank you most for staying at home, however there are now a significant number of people in lockdown, this means that more of our dedicated military are being called in. you all need to remain in your homes, unless otherwise required to work. The people needed to ensure food is taken to people packed and prepared will be deployed on monday they will be escorted by military personnel there will be no tolerance for taking supplies meant for others.

And now update from the CDC.

My name is Dr Sinclare and I am the lead on this viral outbreak, there is significant progress being made, the virus is spreading fast, through water droplets, it is not in the air, but it is within saliva and expelled with sneezing and coughing, it is not essentially air born however coughs and sneezes can travel a significant distance. Currently it is not possible to cure this illness and we will be contacting individuals that can help with the work needed, samples will be delivered to some government installations and private labs. Together we will be able to beat this illness but everyone needs to continue to observe the lock down. Unless you have been requested to leave your home, stay inside and stay safe.”

Lena had listened to the broadcast and then smiled at the group.

“I am going to head to bed. I need a little time to relax, enjoy the movie. Kara when your ready for bed come in, I am just going to read for a little and then go to sleep”

Kara understood what that meant. Lena needed some alone time, she did not want to talk, she wanted to be on her own, she wasn't used to having this many people around. Sam went and snuggled with Ruby and Alex joined her on the couch. She was anxious and fidgeting and Alex knew that there was something wrong. She booped the crinkle and asked her what was up.

“I want to tell Lena the truth, but I just can't seem to get a moment alone with her to do so, and before you try to change my mind, I have decided”

Alex looked at Kara as she spoke, she was whispering and alex listened to that intently, she heard that she wanted to talk to Lena and she couldn't think of a single reason that she shouldn't do so, if things went badly, they could all vacate, it maybe a little awkward but with what she learned in the Lab and had observed, she didn't think that it would go all that bad, Lena loved her.

“I think that's great, are you going to tell her everything”

“Alex I told you my mind was made up… wait what?”

Alex smiled at Kara and pulled her into a hug, she was happy for her Lena was great and Kara deserved to be happy. Kara smiled and hugged her sister back wanting to go straight into Lena but she knew that Lena needed time alone. She snuggled into Alex and watched the next movie.

Lena had headed into her room and made her way towards the bathroom, she tripped and managed to catch herself. Looking down there was a folded piece of fabric that was sticking out from under the bed. She bent down and lifted the comforter and smiled. There was a bag and the supersuit, she shook her head and smiled at the suit pulling it out and running her hands over the fabric. As she did so she could smell Kara’s perfume coming off the fabric and smiled as she inhaled. She loved that scent, she didn't know what Kara wore but it was delicate and so just Kara.

She tucked the suit back under the bed and went to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and used the toilet, took off her makeup and removed her contacts then slipped into her bed taking out her glasses and her book. She started to read her book and revelled in the quiet for a moment or two. Although she wasn't able to relax, she just kept thinking over and over about all the information that she had gained in the past few days, she had gone back for the knife but there was nothing wrong with it, it confused her, but didn't change her belief. She was now laying on the bed with the knowledge that the supersuit was underneath.

The movie finished and Kara decided to head to bed, she was still feeling sluggish and she needed to get some sun and sleep. She headed to the bedroom and opened the door after a little knock. Lena looked up from her book and smiled softly. Kara smiled back and headed into the bathroom, she kept it to five minutes and then headed back to the main room. She slipped under the comforter and lay down snuggled into the pillow. As much as she wanted to talk to Lena she knew that she wanted space she could be respectful, and she was tired, doing nothing was worse than all the saves and working at Catco.

“Do you need me to turn out the light Kara?”

Kara looked over her shoulder at her and smiled again shaking her head and snuggling down. Lena looked at her and wondered if she was sleeping with her hair up and her glasses on to avoid Lena seeing her as supergirl.she continued to try to read but this time she was finding Kara’s presence the distraction the soft way she breathed, the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Lena was having some very inappropriate thoughts when she saw Kara start to move, it was like she was attracted to the warmth edging closer and closer. Eventually her arm snaked across Lenas stomach, it trailed slowly and under the T-Shirt that she was wearing. Her breath hitched in her chest as Kara's soft hand trailed over her skin. Kara murmured out something that sounded like a soft moan and the word warm.

Lena waited a moment and placed the book to the side with her glasses. Kara edged closer again and her head slowly slipped onto Lena’s chest and she inhaled deeply as she moaned out “Lena.” she froze and looked down at the soft smile on her face. She was so beautiful and Lena could feel her pressing against her slowly moving like the night before until she was laying on top of Lena completely. Lena slowly returned to breathing and could smell that scent from Kara, she inhaled deeply and then leaned down and kissed her head. There was a sweet murmur from Kara who leaned up, eyes still closed and kissed her just to the side of her lips. It was brief and soft and Lena’s heart jumped, Kara’s brows knitted together and she nuzzled in closure to Lena.

“Safe now, sleep, Love you Lena”


	17. the morning of surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after Lena is struggeling with her arousal, Kara wants to tell her the truth and there is an anoucment and a text that moved things along in a unexpected fashion

Lena had fallen asleep quite quickly, she was strangely comforted by the pressure of Kara laying on her, she had spent a few moments thinking about her words and the kiss but she had slipped into a very peaceful sleep. Kara was the first to wake, she was even more sluggish than the day before she needed to get some sun. she was once again laying on top of Lena, she bit her lip, what was Lena going to think about this, she listened to the penthouse everyone was still asleep, including Lena. 

Slowly she floated up reducing the weight and then realised that her hand was under Lena’s shirt, her eyes went wild as she realised what she had done. Moving her hand from under the shirt and continuing to move to the side slowly drifting off she was nearly clear when Lena’s phone beeped, Kara landed onto the bed the other side of Lena rolling over so that she could appear to have just turned. Lena was woken by the beep and then by the small thud of Kara hitting the mattress, she managed to hold in the laugh, Kara was clearly awake and trying to extradite herself. She took her phone and looked as if she had instruction to help with the Virus she was expecting.

Lena looked to Kara who was rolling over pretending to be asleep, and Lena looked at her, her lips were curled into a small smile and she couldn't help but think how amazing it would be to get to actually kiss those lips, they were so soft and they were so close right now Lena only had to move a little and she would be able to connect to them. Lena closed her eyes, Damn why did she have to think about that, if it wasn't bad enough she had spent her second night with her, that she had been snuggling with her, that last night she had let out so many soft little moans, she had kissed her and said that she loved her. Lena needed to have a shower and slipped out of bed opening the black outs. She figured the morning sun would help as Kara was looking a little peaky.

As the sun filtered over her skin, Kara smiled, she lay within the beam and absorbed the beautiful radiation, she needed this, she wondered what made Lena open the blinds. She checked the time and closed her eyes, just to soak up the sun. Lena had stepped into the bathroom and started the shower, she couldn't stop thinking about Kara’s hands on her skin, the kiss, the soft moans, her level of arousal was getting higher and she needed to reduce this. After thirty minutes of standing under the cold shower she realised that it was not going to work, her thoughts were too clear, because now she had real experience of Kara. She wouldn't normally do this especially with Kara in the next room but she could be quiet and quick. She managed to calm herself and shower and then she left the bathroom. Kara was sat up when she came back out and she glanced at her phone. Lena had been in there for over an hour.

Kara looked at Lena the difference today was a hair wash, she took note and smiled while she got up and headed to the bathroom, Lena smiled and let her go through and sat on the bed drying her hair. She was wondering if maybe she should do something to encourage Kara to be honest, she wondered if the love you had was just a sweet, a friend thing or if her feelings might be returned. Kara had slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she floated on her back playing with her phone, she wondered if Lena would have time to talk today, she knew that she had received a message and as soon as Lena was called to help, she would give her all to the cause. She nipped into the shower and washed her hair checking the time, she had been fifty minutes, she still had ten at least to go.

Lena had an idea, it wasn't her best but she decided that it was worth a try, she put her plan into action and was in the closet picking out some clothes when there was a broadcast.

“This is a personal message for Superman and supergirl, it is imperative as we don't know who you are, that if you can hear this, or if you know who they are, that they be contacted, we would like them to both come to Washington DC, we are hoping that you will be able to help with the current problems.”

Lena came out and watched as Kara came out of the bathroom a small towel wrapped around her barely covering her, Lena swallowed thickly and looked at her, she was unable to control the frantic beating of her heart, as she looked at Kara. Her thighs and shoulders and those biceps, Lena was going to need another shower at this rate. Kara looked around and could see Lena standing in a robe, her eyes widened at the alabasta legs that were shimmering in the sun, she smiled at her and bit her lip.

“Um Lena, I um, I didn't realise you were still here um, I wanted to talk to you today but I am not going to be able to do this in the right way now. I um, I ……..”

Kara moved a little closer to her and took her hands pulling her to the bed and sitting down, looking into her eyes, Kara swallowed.

“I have a secret, I am a Supergirl, I will um, I will answer any questions you want later if you're happy for me to come back but right now I need to get my suit.”

Lena bit her Lip and smiled, untying her robe and opening it, to show the suit, she thought that it would be cute, but she was feeling a little silly now. Kara was looking at her eyes wide, Lena with the house of El crest on her chest, she wouldn't know what that meant and Kara didn't want to get her hopes up but she loved seeing it nonetheless.

“Just um, give me a moment and I will have it back for you I was hoping to get you to tell me, I am sorry”

“It's ok, um, it looks good on you, I promise that we will talk when I get back, it is alright to come back isn't it?”

Lena smiled and headed back into the closet removing the suit and wrapping her robe around her, she brought the suit back to Kara and handed it over. Kara spun around and dressed in the suit. Lena looked at her, she was beautiful and she smiled as Kara stood nervously in the suit holding her glasses.

“Please be careful and Please come back, what should I tell the others?”

Kara bit her lip and sighed, she may have wanted her to come back but that question she didn't anticipate and hoped that Lena would be ok after she told her the truth.

“Everyone except Ruby knows, they all work with me, well accept Sam, but she knows because Reign did, I am sorry Lena, I will understand if you change your mind.”

Lena didn't immediately speak, she just walked forward giving Kara a small hug and a kiss to the cheek, she stretched up a little and whispered for her to be safe and come home soon.


	18. the morning of surprises 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex recieved a unexpected reallocation, J'onn was recalled, they discuss the information, they wonder what will be happening with Kara and Alex fills them in on her plans to tell Lena.

Alex was laying in bed with Sam, they had decided that they would just give amorous activities a break until Sam was stable. Expending the small build up of Solar energies was just causing the instability of Sam’s DNA to be elongated. They had cuddled up and shared a brief kiss but nothing more, it was sweet and full of love not passion. When Alex woke in the morning at her normal time instead of getting up and hitting the gym she lay with Sam cuddled into her and smiled. It was funny this had only been two nights but Alex was already used to the feeling of Sam in her bed. She decided that she would enjoy it as long as it lasted. The thought came as soon as there was a beep on her phone and Sam stirred, Alex placed a small kiss to her forehead and picked up her phone.

She had received a message saying that she had been reassigned, she was no longer the Director of the DEO and that her reassignment would last to the conclusion of the Crisis. She was informed that she would be working in a lab, that her bioengineering and knowledge of Alien physiology was imperative, so they requested her location. Alex wondered what her location had to do with anything, she would be able to get anywhere, she had Kara with her. She responded that she was at Lena Luthor’s penthouse and waited. The response was that she would be assigned to Miss Luthor's private lab, there were preparations already underway with Miss Luthor and that she was to stay where she was. Sam moved a little closer and kissed Alex’s cheek.

“What is it baby?”

Alex’s heart melted, between the soft kiss and the soft sleepy words that she heard from Sam’s made her feel so happy, terms of endearment had never been something that Alex was comfortable with but from Sam the words seemed perfect. Alex realised that she was falling for her, she had always liked Sam and thought that they would be good together, they had chemistry and she did have a crush on the woman, but this feeling was more than that. She gave her a second kiss and explained that she was being reassigned to Lena’s Lab.

“So I guess that I don't have to worry about you running off to help contain people and you will be staying here with us?”

Alex smiled that she didn't think about that when she was reassigned and told to stay where she was, she would be able to enjoy more time with Sam, and they could continue to develop this relationship. She leaned in and kissed Sam, who responded with the same feeling of love as last night and Alex just melted into it.

J’onn and M’gann were meditating in the room, they had decided that it would help with the buildup if they prepared before getting up. J’onn was more used to the assault working with everyone in the DEO, but M’gann had mostly kept to herself, so this was a difficult thing for her, J’onn being so close to her made her emotions and discomfort more difficult to manage. She was already struggling with keeping the same form for so long without changing, but she was trying not to scare Lena. J’onns phone beeped and he broke out of the meditation to check the phone. He was being called back to direct the activities at the DEO, his location was requested and he gave the address of the penthouse. He was then requested by all the people at the location. Responding to the message he awaited a response. Brainy and J’onn were to both report to the DEO for a debrief.

J’onn explained to M’gann and then moved to the next room knocking for Brainy and giving him the information from the Text. Brainy nodded he had received information that he was being called in also, although he had not received so much information. With that there was a broadcast.

“This is a personal message for Superman and supergirl, it is imperative as we don't know who you are, that if you can hear this, or if you know who they are, that they be contacted, we would like them to both come to Washington DC, we are hoping that you will be able to help with the current problems.”

The kiss was interrupted and they both listened to the broadcast, she smiled at Sam and slipped out of the bed. Sam didn't need an explanation; she knew that she would be going after Kara. Alex came out of the room to see Brainy and J’onn standing in the corridor. They were already discussing the way to get Kara out of the penthouse without alerting Lena about her secret Identity. Alex smiled at them as she approached.

“Kara wants to tell her the truth and although this isn't exactly the best time, as they won't have time to unpick it, we can be there for Lena though and hopefully avoid any issues between them.”

“Actually Brainy and myself need to go to the DEO. I have been called back, I am not sure why, but you shouldn't take it as a slight Alex you have been doing a fantastic job.”

Alex smiled at J'onn. She was happy that he would be going back. There was no one that she thought was better suited to the position, she had missed him since he left and hoped that this may encourage him to stay. As much as she liked being the director she missed J’onn.

“I have been reassigned to Lena, to help with the Virus so that I can work on the Alien vaccination. I will take care of Lena, she is going to be busy anyway and well she is best when she has a project, especially as it will give her something to think about. I don't know if Kara has already told her or if she will do it now. I don't have any desire to stop her.”

J’onn smiled; he knew that Lena had been puzzling it out over the last twenty four hours and he believed that she was already there, he had sensed a little upset, but it wasn't outweighing the love that she had for Kara, so he was hopeful that this would all work out. Depending on how the reveal went, he nodded to Alex. She decided that she better head to the other room and see if Kara needed some help, if she hadn't told her and wanted to sneak out she would help her but she was more interested in checking in on Lena. Alex tilted her head as she had the thought, when did Lena Luthor become someone that she thought so highly of.

Alex took a deep breath and knocked on Lena’s door, she waited outside until she heard Lena call through the door.

“Come in Alex, I am decent”

Alex looked at the door and she knew that it was her that was at the door, although she may have been notified that Alex would be working with her. She smiled as she opened the door and stepped in.

“Um, Hey Lena I was just wondering if Kara was in here? I need to talk to her”

“Its ok Alex she has already left for DC, and I believe that we are going to be working from the lab here”

Alex looked at Lena. She was taking this better than she had thought, she smiled and stepped a little closer. She was about to start defending Kara and her secret, to explain that she wanted to tell her to try and make her feel better when Lena just held up her hand and smiled.

“She will be back once things are done in DC, everything is alright Alex. There is no need to worry, well not about me anyway, but I am a little worried about what DC wants with her.”


	19. The DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn and Brainy arive at the DEO to be debriefed and find out what there new roles will be in the current situation.

J’onn and Brainy left for the DEO, both opting for flying in as that was the least trouble, they had made their way to the balcony and taken off. This received a slight brow raise from Lena but she just carried on. She knew that J’onn and Brainy were both Aliens but they very rarely used their powers in her presence. When they landed on the balcony of the DEO there was a see through chamber on the balcony there was an agent in a hazmat suit that was standing on the outside of the chamber and looked at J’onn and brainy.

“Director Henshaw, Brainy, if you step inside, you will be scanned and decontaminated if needed before you can enter the DEO.”

J’onn and Brainy both took a step into the chamber and stood. There was a scan of them and they were both pronounced free of the virus and then decontaminated. Once this was finished they stepped into the DEO, there were agents working none of the in suits, everyone inside was free of any virus and they were working on various projects. As they walked forward to the command centre Brainy was called into one room while J’onn was greeted by a government official and taken into his old office.

Brainy was given some information about the Virus and the contraction rates. They were trying to back track the infections and peoples movements to find patient Zero, although they believed that there was a high probability that patient Zero was already dead, they were hoping to track it back so that they could more adequately predict the spread of the virus. There were already people testing the virus for DNA strand within the coding of it but that was a long and slow process. There were a number of Labs that had been set up to do this. Brainy with his ability to run though so much information quickly was going to plot the infection. Although the first known case was in washington they were not sure if that was where it originated from.

Brainy started immediately looking through all the information on the current cases and locations creating a map on infections to try to find the epicentre. Once he could see the epicentre he would be able to track the people in that location and where they had been. He was connected to the mainframe so that he could more easily access everything and make computations at full speed. The other agents just watched and the information started to populate. Flashes of CCTV used to track people's movements and the people that could have been in contact with them. There were lists populating. Known infected, known dead, possible infection priority cases and people who had managed to clear the virus. The other agents were adding new information as it came in to the DEO from all government agencies Hospitals and the CDC.

J’onn was in his old office standing looking at the government official. He was waiting for the debrief and the information about why he had been called into the DEO, when he was not officially employed by the government.

“Mr J’onz or do you prefer Henshaw?”

“Either is fine, let's not worry about formalities and just get to where we need to be, shall we?”

J’onn was not in need of all the pomp and pleasantries, he just needed to know what was going on. He looked at the man and could see that he was uncomfortable with the current situation, but he was in no mood to be pandering to a nervous bureaucrat.

“Very well, you have been called back because you were the obvious choice to take care of the Alien population in the absence of Director Danvers, her talents are needed elsewhere. We are running two operations out of the DEO, firstly the patterning and the discovery of patient zero, this will be headed up by Brainy, his unique ability will help move this along and with the DEO database and Alien registry it will be possible to track the Virus with the alien populations as well, we need both the patient zero for the Alien and human population that can only be done here.”

J’onn looked at him, he was now aware that Brainy was going to be heading up that part of the mission, but that didn't give him any insight into what he would be doing.

“That will clearly be in good hands with Brainy, but that doesn't explain why I am here.”

The man shuffled lightly, he was well aware of J’onn and his abilities and what he had been in the past. He was also well aware that J’onn had all the qualities needed to help keep the aliens calm, and capture the ones that caused difficulty, especially a rogue that was currently alluding everyone, and was suspected to be infected.

“You are to lead the other project, essentially we need an ambassador to smooth relations, and you are well known and respected in the alien community, not to mention they are all well aware of your abilities to track, capture and detain rogue Aliens. You will be needed to speak to Aliens in the city to help contain them, to save their lives, and also find and detain rogue aliens especially this one.”

The picture was handed over to J’onn and he looked at it, he was a shapeshifter, and J’onn looked at the man, shaking his head, it was clear that they wanted J’onn over Alex, because of his ability to read the mind of the individual, so that they didn't keep losing him. J'onn was then handed a file with the level of Deaths amongst the alien population and the projections expected. He was shocked at the ferociousness of this virus.

“This man, he is infected? And he is running around? Why is it that he hasn't been stopped from accessing the streets?”

The Man looked at J’onn and sighed, that the general military were not doing well with containing the aliens. With their special abilities they were able to allude detention, and in some cases detection that's why the figures were so high. They didn't want any unnecessary deaths, so lethal force had not been authorised and they just didn't have the skills needed. J’onn was the last attempt before the government would uncrease the level of force to keep aliens in. J’onn who had not been listening caught that thought Loud and clear and agreed to take over.

“We will be doing this my way, and I will need help from another, who will help me in talking to the Alien population.”

“Of course as soon as superman and supergirl have completed their task I am sure they will be made available to you.”

J’onn smiled he would happily have the help of Kara and Kal but he was meaning M’gann, he would bring her out from the penthouse and have her help him, she may have always kept herself to herself, but she was trusted, if it had not been for her there may not have been a national city.

“I will need M’gann M’orz help with the general alien moral and compliance, she has close ties to the community, and the supers should do broadcasts pulling everyone together after all they blend in and are respected. M’gann however speaks to those that don't blend and are in hiding, if you need peoples cooperation I will need her help.”

He agreed with J’onn though a little odd, after all M’gann was not a government official and had no clearance, but clearly they were willing to have any help they could get at this point. J’onn nodded and headed out to see the agents, standing at the command table he called up the information for the combatant.

“Everyone gather around, Alpha team, Vasquez, you have point, on the mission, I will be in the field providing information and tracking. Our target is this alien, he is not being treated as a combatant, but as a potential victim of the Virus, he needs to be found caught and detained. He may be dangerous so all precautions will be observed, no use of Lethal force, and everyone, and I mean everyone, will be wearing chemical warfare suits, this is to protect you from the potential infection. Vasquez, Murphy and Jackson tracking, I want him found. Brown, Jenson and Harris equipment for containing a shapeshifter with minimal harm. Shaw, Michaels and Grey protective testing and Jones you are on containment, check the cells, and insure that it is equipped with power dampeners.”

Everyone nodded and separated only Vasquez stayed behind.

“Not that it isn't great to have you back sir, but is Alex alright?”

“She has been reassigned at the current time, she has a lot of faith in you Vasquez, which is why you're taking point, she will be back.”


	20. DC 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara arrives at the White house and is shown to the Oval office, Clark and her speak before the President arrives with Geeral Lane and the CDC.

Kara Flew directly to DC and landed in front of the White House and was met by armed guards in Hasmat suits. She smiled and looked at them, one of the men approached and welcomed her.

“Superman is already inside, you are going to need to come with me to go through the decontamination and then you will be escorted to the oval office to see the president.”

Kara nodded and followed the man to a side entrance with a large see through tunnel, she walked up to the door and they opened for her to step inside, she could see someone waiting at the other end and waited. She was scanned and she was physically clear of the virus however there was a decontamination that took place. She waited until the light changed colour and she moved forward when the doors opened. The woman waiting smiled.

“Thank you for coming supergirl, superman is already in the Oval office awaiting the president. Please come with me.”

She followed the woman down a number of corridors and into the oval office, the woman excused herself and closed the door leaving the two of them in the room alone. She smiled at Clark and moved over giving him a brief hug.

“How is the family, is everyone well Kal”

Smiling and hugging her back, he nodded briefly before raising his brow.

“Everyone is fine and healthy right now, although my wife is threatening to break protocol and go into work, you know what she is like. Where have you been and why did it take you so long for you to get here?”

Kara looked at him. She didn't really want to get into anything with him, not here and not now, she wondered what was the best response to this. Then she realised that there wasn't going to be one that didn't result in a lot more questions. She sighed and looked at him.

“We have all been at Lena’s penthouse, the lockdown happened while we were all there for games night, I was in the shower when the alert came in and then I needed to talk to Lena before I could leave”

Clark raised his brow he was not entirely comfortable with Kara being so close to a Luthor, but he was accustomed to their friendship now and he would need to let it go, although if she was there, Lena may very well notice that she was gone, he wondered what she had said to her.

“Who was there? How have you managed to get away?”

“Alex, Sam, Brainy, Nia, J’onn, M’gann, Ruby myself and Lena, I um well…..”

Clark heard the list and was smiling he cut her off before she had finished.

“Great so J’onn is being you while your here then, she probably won't notice him being missing as much as you”

Kara shuffled on her feet and started to pick at her sleeves, she bit her lip and looked away for a moment, when Clark observed this he knew that was not the case. The flash of fear and anger crossed his face and he was about to start into his Luthors can not be trusted, what are you thinking rant ,when Kara looked at him, blushing lightly.

“Kal please not now, this isn't the time or the place, but she knows, there is nothing that you can do about it now, and well I think that she likes me too, I know that you think that it's just a passing infatuation and that I will eventually realise that, but I think that your wrong, I am not going to just forget about her, and I don't want to. I love her Kal, she will never hurt me, I know that”

Before he could say anything else the door opened and the President walked in with General Lane and a man that Kara didn't know.

“Superman, supergirl, thank you for coming, this is General Lane and Dr Sinclare of the CDC, we have brought you here to discuss the current crisis hoping that you will be able to help us. I am aware that you have both been observing the rules and you have not been seen since friday, when the lockdown happened and I can not thank you enough, I am sure that it was difficult for you to sit back and wait while this was happening, and I am very grateful to you that you did, I believe that the small issues we are having with some of the Alien population would have been far worse if you had ignored the information to stay at home.”

Clark and Kara both acknowledged the words and then Kara looked at the president, it was natural here on earth that the male is greeted first, but Kara was the leader of the house of El and as such Clark had waited for her to speak, he may have strong opinions on who she chooses to spend time with but he respected her position.

“As much as we would have both loved to be helping, the information was very clear that you would be calling for people, as they were needed, as much as there are some that like to think that we consider ourselves above the Law, I think you will see that we both appreciate the need for society to follow the rules laid out.”

Kara had looked at general lane, when she had made the comment knowing full well that if it wasn't for Lucy, half her family would be taken and she would most likely be dead at the hands of his red tornado.

“Time is not on the outside I am afraid, this virus spreads fast and it is quite lethal, more so in the alien population unfortunately. However we believe that was indeed the point, this virus has all the marks of a terrorist attack on the united states, especially the Alien population but it is spreading amongst humans and causing deaths in the thousands. The measures that my troops have taken have been helping to reduce the numbers but there is resistance in the Alien community to follow the rules, this is currently being dealt with by the DEO and we are hoping that there will be more cooperation in the future, however it would be helpful if you would be willing to help, urge aliens to stay home, and ensure that they do not leave the united states, there is no need for this to be a global pandemic”

Kara looked at General Lane, although the slight xenophobia was still present, he did seem to really want to help protect people, and Aliens alike. She nodded to him and looked at the President.

“My cousin and I will do all we can to help Mr President, have you something that you have in mind?”


	21. DC 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the president and the CDC explain what they are planning and what they are facing, giving a number of things that they could use the Super's help for. they are about to leave when a blast form the past opens Karas eyes.

He smiled at Kara and then nodded to Dr Sinclare, he clicked a switch and the room darkened with a projection on the wall. Showing the virus. 

“It would appear that it is man made and whoever made it made some pretty devastating choices. There may be some similarities that you will notice when you look at it, it appears that it is a follow up to the work of Lillian Luthor however whoever has created this has combined it with influenza. This is what has caused the issue. The alien virus is now contagious, instead of deployed as a weapon, meaning that it can be spread, the mutation of the Influenza virus is causing the death of Human’s, as well as Aliens although not at the same rate, there are labs being instructed all over the united states to tackle this, however the virus continues to mutate and is proving difficult to counter.”

Kara recognised Medusa immediately, it had been created by her father to kill all non Kryptonian aliens, in his original design it left humans out of the equation, the reason for this was mostly because at the time of creation there was no need to fear the people of earth, they had barely begun to explore the stars and had only managed small amounts of success even in their own system there was no threat. Kara closed her eyes for a moment, this was one of the things that she regretted most, not only was her family responsible, her naivety had allowed Lillian to get her blood and take the virus in the first place. Combining it with a human virus with such mutagenic properties was careless even for Lillian, she didn't mind collateral damage, but this scale was too much even for her. The president broke into her thoughts as he began to speak and she turned to look at him.

“The biggest issue seems to be the mutations caused by the influenza that has been used and the majority of Labs will be working on decoding it and coming up with a vaccination for the mutated strains, there will be one main lab working on the Alien virus itself, and several smaller ones looking at combining the efforts to create a cure, however all attempts so far have proven ineffective. Thanks to her help with the emergency broadcasts, the knowledge of the original virus and a rousing recommendation from the press secretary, it was decided that Lena Luthor will be the person heading the team looking at the Alien virus. It is understood that she had a private lab as well as a number at LCorp that will be working on the effort.”

“Mr president I really don't think that we should be allowing Lena Luthor to do this, I am aware that she had an impeccable record and I was there for the rousing speech from that infernal woman, but I would like to raise my objections one last time. She is after all a Luthor. How invested will she be in undoing the handy work of Lillian Luthor?”

Kara’s initial excitement over hearing that Cat was weighing in on Lena’s side was squashed when Lane started talking, she was not happy, that he was taking a shot at Lena. she didn't trust that man, not now not ever she didnt care if she was Lucy and Lois’s father he was an ass and she knew Kal felt the same.

“General Lane, your objections were noted, at every stage she is the one that we have decided on, and that is final. As for you supergirl, and you Superman, we have a number of things that you could help with, transporting samples, helping to construct the necessary precautions, will be top priority, the labs are widely spread and speed is of the essence. Helping to stop any Aliens leaving the United States, We don't want to have to fire on them, but they have ships that can leave the planet or the country with ease. We need to minimise this tragedy. Then there is ensuring essential supplies are distributed, that the camps remain active, helping with border control, public moral, general incidents as you have always done, I know that you can not be available 24/7 but whatever help you can give would be greatly appreciated.”

There was an agreement that they would provide any assistance that they could, and they would work with the government as much as possible. Once this was done Clark and Kara were shown out of the oval office and asked to report to the CDC in Atlanta. As they were leaving, an all too familiar voice called out.

“Supergirl a moment of your time please.”

Kara turned and couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face as walking towards her was none other than her old mentor Cat Grant. She told Clark to go on ahead and that she would join up with him soon. She turned and walked towards Miss Grant and smiled.

“Miss Grant, how lovely to see you again it has been a while.”

“Time for pleasantries in a moment follow me chop, chop”

Kara couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter where she was, Cat was always the Queen, and acted like it. She followed behind Cat much to the amazement of others in the corridor. Cat just waved her hand dismissively as they all scattered and Kara giggled watching them scramble and run, it was almost like being back at CATCO with her in charge. She followed her into an office and the door was closed, she held up her hand and then hit a button the buzzing was distracting but Kara figured it was some kind of dampening field to ensure privacy.

“Firstly, yes it is lovely to see you and I wish we had more time, I am not sure how much longer my position here will be tenable, but right now I have a lot of information for you and some instructions. Firstly you need to get your mother and take her to Lena.”

Kara’s eyes went wild and she started fumbling with her shirt, she was taken back by the forceful nature of Cat’s speech and the unexpected comment about her mother threw her.

“Miss Grant, you are aware that my mother is on ….”

“Kara as much as I normally play along and work with this little Cat and Mouse game that we have and dance around the obvious fact that I know exactly who you are. We do not have time for this. Eliza is about to get assigned to a Lab on the outskirts of Midvale as that is the closest to her, you need to ensure that she is in the national city to work with Lena and Alex. Alex is asking too many questions of the powers that be and they see her as a threat, they need her distracted. The Virus is not one created by Lillian, and it was made for one purpose only, Lane is the one behind the iniative, but I dont currently have any hard proof, I dont know if it was an accident or a trial, they didn’t expect the influenza to kill humans, they were after the aliens to make it look like terrorism. Luthor is the scapegoat, your mother has the skills to defeat the virus, she has done it once, her teaming up with Alex and Lena are the best options to save any of the Aliens.”

Kara listened and instead of trying to deny it she just shut up and listened to Cat. This was horrific, the government was again trying to get rid of the alien population no doubt fueled by general lane and his hatred.

“Cat how do you know this?”

Cat smiled and raised her brow looking at Kara, she pulled her in for a quick hug before answering. Kara had finally just allowed the hidden truth to play out and she wouldn't have to deal with that again, it did get tiresome at times.

“I am the Queen of all Media, I hear everything, I uncovered this about three months ago and I have been trying to prove it, but they have been careful and I have no solid proof, it is the only reason that I am still here, stuffed shirts and bureaucratic square dancing that leads us all back to where we started is worse than dealing with the board. Now Kara, whatever they are asking you to do will keep you busy, so that you are not a threat to their plan. There are countless Labs working on the humans, they are unexpected deaths. They thought that they would be protected because Medusa doesn't affect them, they were wrong. Now before you go anywhere else, get your mother to Lena.”

Kara nodded and hugged Cat one more time before she headed to the door.

“Thank you Cat and take care, you may have nine lives, but I would hate to lose you”

She left the White House and took to the sky heading straight for Midvale and Eliza.


	22. Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara planns to get Eliza but a vision from Nia makes her change course. eventually Eliza is dropped off at the penthouse.

Nia was sitting on the couch when it happened, she knew that it would at some point after all they were in a quarantine situation and the world around them was in lockdown. Brainy and J’onn were gone, Alex was back in the gym, she knew that she liked to work out, but this was getting a little ridiculous, and lena well she was just drifting around. She was kind of in a strange place over the Kara thing, and she was waiting for things to be brought to her lab, so that they could start work but she was just drifting, it was as Lena walked in that it happened. Nia gasped and her head lolled to the side. The vision happened and then she screamed waking up.

“Are you alright Nia what happened?”

Nia just frantically grabbed her phone and called Kara. Somewhere about half way to midvale Kara’s phone started ringing she tapped her earpiece and answered the phone. 

“Kara stop what you're doing and come and get me, you are going to get in a lot of trouble and so much worse than that you will become an enemy of the state and they will kill you, get here now.”

Lena’s eyes raised and she looked at Nia with a frantic and scared expression. Nia looked at her as she went to comfort her. Kara landed and came rushing in.

“I had a vision, you are going to get your Mother, but while your there she is going to answer a text, they will know where she is and send people to collect her, I don't know why you want her here, but you take her, and it is considered an act of treason. Long and short of it is everything goes to hell and you try to help and then well let’s just say you don't make it. I need to be with you. Let's go”

Kara turned to Lena and placed her hand on the side of her face, leaning in and giving her a small kiss just to the right of her mouth, brushing her lips. She smiled and stepped back.

“Don't worry we have stopped all the other predictions, that's the point of them. I will be back”

Kara grabbed Nia and flew to Midvale as they burst through the door Kara calls out for Eliza. She comes in holding her phone and looking up at Kara.

“Eliza don’t answer that message.”

She moves forward and places the phone down to hug Kara and she pulls back looking at the expression on her face. She doesn't know what has her so worried but she had not seen Kara like this in a while.

“What is it my sweet girl is everything alright?”

“I am fine Eliza, don't worry, you haven't answered that message have you?”

Eliza shakes her head and looks at her, as she looks at the crinkle between her brow the house phone goes off, Kara shakes her head and looks at Eliza.

“I don't have a lot of time to explain, you need to come with me now, I am going to take you to Lena’s place, You were about to be sent to the university lab in Midvale.”

“Yes I would suppose that would make sense. It is the closest lab to here and I would be needed, as you know this is my area of expertise Kara, I have to help. I know that this is scary but I need to be helping people, trying to find a cure.”

Kara looked at her and started zipping around the room stuffing things into bags as she spoke.

“I have it from a good source that you being the only person that has cured this virus or a version of it will be called in. Nia had a vision that was going to take place following your response to that Text.”

Eliza looked at her with a frown. Did she think that Eliza would shy away from her responsibilities, that by coming in here all guns blazing that she would move to the background and let others risk their lives? Kara continued.

“The lab they are sending you too is working on the human strain; only the government is dividing the labs. There will be human labs, then one alien lab and a lab that is dedicated to trying to join the cures if possible. I need to get you to Lena, She will be working on the virus for the Aliens with Alex. It will be the only lab doing so, she needs your help.”

“Kara I am sure they know what they are doing. Alex and Lena are very intelligent women and they will not want my interference. I need to go somewhere where I can do some good.”

Kara continued to stuff things in a bag and then skidded to a stop in front of Eliza.

“Eliza I can hear them, five miles away, we can still get out of here without Nia’s vision becoming a reality, this virus was accidentally released at least we think so, it was created by one of General Lanes people, to reduce or wipe out the aliens, its Medusa, you know what that means, they want you out of the picture to let it do its job, please, trust me.”

Eliza had not seen Kara like this and she was scared, she nodded and Kara smiled lifting Eliza the bags and Nia easily. Nia radiated the energy all around them to distort any sensors and they left the house Flying to the Penthouse, leaving the Cell at the house so that no one knew she was home.

They landed on the balcony and walked in. Lena smiled and rushed to Kara the moment that she landed holding her for a long moment before seeing Eliza and stepping away blushing, Alex walked out and saw Eliza dropping her towel.

“Mom?” she dropped to a whisper “what the hell Kara”

“Lena, Alex I have to go before they miss me, the virus is Medusa, with influenza, Lena’s lab is the only one working on it, Eliza is needed here that's all I can tell you right now.”

Alex could see the pain etched in Kara’s face as she was about to Leave. She knew that Kara blamed herself even though it was not her fault. She wanted to say something but she couldn't, it was too late, Kara was already gone. Nia looked up at Alex, she smiled softly.

“We had to act quickly and Alex there is a weapon out there that can kill Kara, I will do my best to describe it, maybe J’onn and brainy can help too, the vision is gone now, we avoided Kara being seen removing Eliza, but the weapon is real.”

Lena handed a sketch pad and a pencil to Nia and started drawing out the weapon, once the drawing was finished she showed it to them all and Lena's heart sank. She looked at Alex and explained that it was one of Lex’s creations, although he had never been able to get it to work. She guessed someone else had.


	23. finally back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark has waited for Kara to start work at the CDC and when she arives she finds that he has not started, they get their assignments and head off to set up the decontamination efforts at all the key labs.

Kara pulled up alongside Clark who was hovering above the location, she wasn't sure why he was waiting for her, but she smiled as she approached.

“Where have you been Kara I have been waiting for ages, I even popped back to tell Lois what was happening and filled her in before coming here you have been gone for over a hour”

She smiled and looked at him, there was so much to explain but this now was too important to delay, she needed to get the items needed to Lena’s Lab and ge the other labs set up as much as it pained her to think about it that delay would have cost lives but she trusted Cat implicitly and she would never have dismissed what she had to say proof of not clearly there would need to be a discussion with him about this after all it was Lois’s father they were talking about.

“I needed to get Eliza somewhere safe to work on the virus, she has already defeated Medusa once and that was the top priority”

They landed together, the CDC showed them the first wave of items, they would be erecting the tunnels with scanners and decontamination units at each lab. Once this was completed they would need to take the samples to the corresponding labs. They were shown how they fired together and attached on a video, each super constructing one on a door at the CDC which was tested and then once satisfied they were given their labs. Kara had Lena’s lab and LCorp along with Midvale and three more a little further away. Clark was taking care of the other side of the country. Lifting the two massive shipping containers she flew off to the first destination. Each location was secured with all doors having a tunnel, she used heat vision to seal it and constructed it at super speed. Each tunnel tested and then the other equipment was placed to ensure all was finished.

She repeated the process at every location until there was only one left and that was Lena’s penthouse. She was not sure how she would be able to get the items into the location and eventually had to opt for the freight elevator and three trips. This elevator was not turned to the lab only as it would be the way into the secured location. Alex and Lena were in the hallway on the third trip and watched as she effortlessly transformed the pile of items into a new entrance to the lab. She ran the test and everything was completed, placing the other items needed to ensure that there was complete decontamination and it was ready to go. 

They all went into the lab and Kara looked at the information as each of the people she loved the most came back clean of the virus. She moved forward and hugged Alex and Lena pulling them both close to her and holding them. Alex knew her well enough to know this was a relief that they had not been affected by the current situation and she just allowed the slightly uncomfortable hug to continue.

“Thank Rao, I don't know what would happen if either of you were affected because of me I just couldn't managed that”

Lena looked up and raised her brow what did Kara mean exactly, she didn't know how Kara felt responsible for this, after all medusa was her mother's weapon, she had no idea what this had to do with Kara. seeing the confused look on Lena’s face she bit her lip, it was time to come clean.

“Back on Krypton my father was a scientist, I was due to join him Loved working with him in the labs and he was my hero, my mother was a judge, kind of she was the head of the council and made decisions on welfare and sentenced prisoners. A year or so after I became supergirl I rushed into a situation and allowed my blood to be taken which allowed for the virus to be unleashed. My father created it, the original virus, was designed to kill all alien life, on krypton, humans were not included as you posed no threat but anyone here on earth would have the ability to travel through space and they would be targeted. This virus was sanctioned by my mother, invented by my father, and unleashed on earth because of me.”

Alex had seen her like this before, she was blaming herself but it wasn't Kara that was to blame, she knew that, the death toll that was on the news every night wouldn't help this, if Kara continued to blame herself. Lena shuddered as she knew that her mother had been the one to get Medusa, she had managed to stop her making the virus inert but she had no idea where it came from. How had her mother taken Kara’s blood, what had she done to her to get it. Her heart broke as she looked at her, another person damaged by her family, how could Kara ever love her when her name was Luthor, she was about to speak and shoulder the blame from her family when she was cut off by Alex.

“Kara, you are an amazing person, you were trying to save a life when that happened, and you did, that was you being you. You have an amazing heart and that makes you take things that don't belong to you, the weight of the world never seems enough, you always add more pressure to yourself. You are not responsible for what your father created, or the choices that your parents made. They were using lethal force to protect Krypton, that was not meant to be your burden. You have done everything you can to help and heal, not hurt, those are the actions that count, nothing else, you are Kara, not Zor El, you are so much more than your house, you are not your parents, you are not your name, you are Kara and you're amazing.”

Kara listened as her eyes became glassy and she looked at her sister full of love. Lena, she had never thought she would hear something like that from Alex of all people. The only person to ever really make a distinction between Lena and the Luthor name was Kara. Although it wasn't said to her and she knew that Alex was only saying it because it was Kara. She couldn't help the way that it resonated with her too. The burden of being a Luthor being hated retrospectively without ever being met, judged for her name over anything else she felt the words deeply. Alex turned around and saw that Lena was also looking at her with glassy eyes. She wished that she could take back every moment where she doubted this woman, every time she used her name as an insult.

“The same can be said of you too Lena, neither one of you caused this to happen, and neither one of you is to blame, and if there is any chance that we are going to beat this, I can tell you that it will be you two together that do it, because when the super and the Luthor get together, amazing things always happen”

Alex wasn't sure which of the women moved first or hugged tighterst but she found herself back in the middle of a three way hug, only this time Kara and Lena were both in tears, strangely Alex felt less awkward this time.


	24. before you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara sets up decontamination units in the labs finally getting around to Lena's. Alex has a embarrassing moment with her and with Lena before leaving, and Lena decided to take a chance.

When the hugging was over, lena extradited herself from the group and moved over to the other side of the lab checking on her pad, she didnt need to but she suddenly felt very vulnerable that had been a emotional few minutes and she was not used to that kind of vulnerability, especially not around Alex, kara she had shown that side of her more but it still left her feeling a little stupid. She wished that it didn't in her mind she knew it was alright to have emotions, but there was the constant voice of Lillian in her head, “Luthors don’t cry” “have some decorum you are in public” “stop being so pedestrian Lena this behaviour is for the common folk it is unbecoming of someone in your position” 

Alex looked at Kara and raised her brow, she was clearly doing better with her guilt and she was looking more like she was ready for the question that Alex had for her, and it wasnt about the virus or about the mission it was something far more personal. Kara knew that she had liked Sam for ages and that they were starting to get together at the moment, with that in mind she had one question for her and it couldn't wait until later, after all they would be with her Mom indefinitely now and there was no better time.

“Kara, do you hate me? Or are you just trying to give Sam some clitorfearance?”

The confused look came over her face as she tilted her head and the crinkle started to form. She had no idea what that meant or why her sister would be asking if she hated her. The sniggering coming from Lena was a little unexpected. She didn't think that she had ever heard Lena make that noise. She turned her head looking at her and Lena bit her lip looking back realising that Kara literally had no idea what her sister meant.

“It's a very crewd statement Kara, it is the lesbian version of Cock blocking, it means somone or somthing that continually interrupts you ability to preform intimate acts with someone, I think in this case she may be refering to Eliza.”

Kara looked at Lena and then at Alex who was looking at Lena somewhat impressed, although neither of them knew how Lena would know such a thing, although she was a geniu. Kara looked back to Alex and looked at her apologetically.

“There is nothing that I could do about it, she needs to be here, and help with the virus. They were going to hide her away somewhere in an effort to slow the effectiveness of the alien vaccine. I will explain later I am going to have to get going the list of things I need to do is long, and you are unable to start without me getting things here, I didnt think about what that would mean for you, I thought things were better with you and Eliza, or is it just because you want to take Sam up on her offer to bite you?”

Kara wasn't sure where the confidence for that came from; she very rarely teased her sister, mainly because Alex was very competitive and she would always reduce her to a jabbering mess. Lena just stood eyebrow raised watching the danvers sisters who appeared to be completely unaware of her presence. Alex blushed a little and looked at her.

“Well that may be but you are in the same position little Koala, what do you think she is going to think, you sharing a bed with Lena and me with Sam she is going to have a billion questions.”

Kara’s eyes widened as the pink spread on her own neck, why had Alex said that she still hasn't spoken to Lena about anything, not even the supergirl thing she just kinda dropped the bomb and left. Lena felt a small heat in her own cheeks, she had not thought about the fact that Eliza was Kara’s mother, that she was spending the night in bed with her, clearly Kara had told Alex about the cuddles. Lena started to feel a little panic she wasn't used to so many people in her space and it was hard for her, and now she would be anxious about someone observing her attraction to Kara, someone who up until, a Luthor started crushing hard on her super daughter liked her, what if this changed things?

“Alex, that is not the same, you know Eliza wants you to just be happy there is no need to hide Sam from her, and she is our best chance. You guys had plenty of opportunities and I thought that you decided to wait until she was fully charged?”

Kara embarrassed herself at this point she more or less just outed her eavesdropping and she bit her lip. Alex reddened a little more and she looked at Kara.

“Boundaries, Damn it Kara that was a private conversation. We are going to have to look at the sleeping arrangements, and I vote for you to be in with mom, you can answer the million questions about your love life and how you haven't made any moves yet, maybe if you were not such a scardy gay you would be less inclined to have a shaperone”

Kara shouted “Alex”, getting her to close her mouth and look at Lena who was just smirking at them. Lena had thought that Kara liked her, the long showers that rivaled hers, the cuddles at night the way she had looked at her in the supersuit, it was all pointing to very good signs that Kara liked her, and Alex had practically announced it. Suddenly Lena felt a spark of confidence pushing away that anxiety that was building about Eliza. Alex looked at her with an apologetic grimace realising that Lena was right there. She turned and headed to the door, she needed to check in with her mom and wanted to call J’onn. Kara went to follow her and Lena took her arm.

“Before you go”

Kara turned around and looked at the beautiful raven haired woman, her slightly pink cheeks love in her eyes and the small smile made Kara let out a small whine. The whine caused Lena’s smile to grow as she stepped forward placing her hand to the face of Kara and slowly connecting their lips. The kiss was chased and soft, Kara’s arm circling around her back and pulling her closer. Lena’s hand thread through her hair as they slowly moved their lips together, Lena reaching up to the super felt karas hands slowly grip her and lift her up so that Lena was now kissing her softly from above. Slowly she let the raven goddess slip down her body and their lips parted.

“Wow”

Lena grinned at the looke on Kara’s face, she had a goofy smile and a dreamy look in her eye, Lena looked to see that she was actually floating not much but enough to be noticable. Her phone went off to pull her out of her moment and Clark was checking if she was finished and said they should meet. She managed to talk enough to arrange that with Clark before looking back at Lena, her lips swollen with the kiss they shared.

“I um, oh Rao, this is um, I want to um, I have to”

Lena smiled and softly wiped her lipstick off Kara’s lips with her thumb, pulling her hand back as Kara naturally leaned forward chasing the warmth. Lena smiled wider and then placed her hand on Kara’s crest.

“Your presence is needed elsewhere come back for dinner, I am not going anywhere, I can’t well not without getting shot anyway.”

Kara stumbled out of the lab and Lena watched with a fond smile she didn't even realise her hand had moved to her lips.


	25. new sleeping arrangments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena talks to Alex and Eliza in the kitchen, when sam comes in and outs their new relationship. Lena arranges new sleeping arrangements.

Lena collected herself before going back through the chamber and up to the penthouse. She walked in to find Alex on the phone with J’onn she assumed, Eliza was already preparing food in the kitchen and the smells coming from there were amazing, clearly Eliza was no better than she was at doing nothing and even in this awkward situation was busying herself. Lena moved into the Kitchen and smiled at Eliza.

“You don't have to do that you know Dr Danvers, I don't believe that Kara brought you here to cook, although that would be something that she would be grateful for I am sure.”

Eliza looked up at Lena, every time they met it started the same, Lena would be overly polite and proper, and then after a little while she would take note and fall into calling her Eliza and loosening up a little until she eventually managed to drop most of her guard. Eliza felt bad for the poor girl, she clearly had lived a life without acceptance, love or any real connection, Eliza wished that she could somehow take away this pain that she carried.

“Lena please, Eliza, you don't have to go back to formalities every time I see you, and this is just me finding something to do, I am not very good at just sitting around. Do you know when we will be able to start?”

Lena smiled shyly, she always reverted to formality when she was nervous and every time she sees Kara’s mother she worries that something will have happened and that the woman will have decided that she was wrong that Lena didn't deserve the kindness that Eliza had shown her. She looked at her, she understood but at the same time she didn't want the woman feeling like she had to be the mother, she was so much more important than cooking.

“We need Kara to come back with the samples and other things, unfortunately I think that we will be her last stop. So we may be waiting a little while. I am going to look at the sleeping arrangements, we need to find somewhere for you so we can get you settled.”

Eliza watched as Alex moved into the kitchen she hugged her mother and kissed the side of her head, smiling. The kitchen smelled great, she wasn't even hungry and she was more than happy to have a home cooked meal. She smiled sheepishly at Lena, she hoped that her and Kara had managed to get through without any issues after her mouth had run away with her.

“What are we discussing?”

Lena looked at Alex, she could have just said they were talking about cooking or the lab or even just that they were making small talk but as much as she was grateful for the push earlier, that ended in that beautiful kiss, she thought she should get her own back on Alex a little.

“We were just about to look at the sleeping arrangements, now we have a new guest, I think that we need to look at who is in what room, maybe I should have gone with twin instead of double beds, but I am sure if we put our heads together this will be easy to figure out” 

Alex looked at her pleading hoping that she wouldn't be telling her mother about the current arrangements, that would automatically lead to a conversation that she didn't want to have and she was not ready for. Lena could see the look and smirked slightly raising her brow, she couldn't think of the last time she saw Alex look so worried. Still stirring wherever she was cooking Eliza didn't look around while speaking.

“Oh I don't want to be in any trouble, if I had known there were so many here I would have insisted on staying elsewhere.”

Lena had decided to give Alex a free pass on this occasion but it appeared that fate had a different idea, not that she believed in such things but she watched as Sam walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. She saw Alex and completely missed Eliza, she curled her arms around Alex and kissed her, passionately, Alex had frozen but unable to resist the soft lips of Sam was soon kissing her back.

“I didn't know you were back, I miss you, Ruby has had enough of her mom for now she decided it was time to be with her friends. Which means I am all yours, well, until Lena steals you away again.”

Lena watched, as Sam came in and smirked, Eliza hearing the voice turned to catch the end of the kiss and smiled softly. Alex seemed to have forgotten that her mother was standing in the kitchen and had melted the moment Sam was in her arms. Sam wouldn't have kissed her if she had seen the older woman, only Kara, Lena and now Ruby knew about the budding romance, she had only just spoken to Ruby who was excited to hear that they were finally moving in the right direction the excitement had been infectious and seeing alex caused the spur of the moment assault on her lips.

“Are you going to introduce me to your friend Alexandra?”

Lena bit down the laugh that was trying to escape her lips as Sam and Alex froze. Sam had never met Alex’s mother but knew that she was the only one that got away with using her full name so without being introduced she knew that the new addition to the penthouse was Eliza Danvers she face flushed immediately as did Alex’s.

“Um, Mom this is Samantha Arias. Samantha Arias, this is my mother, Dr Eliza Danvers.”

Eliza smiled and wiped her hands on the dish cloth hanging from her waistband and moved forward hugging Sam. Sam wasn't expecting that she was no more accustomed to motherly hugs than Lena, although her mother was not in the same league as Lena’s she was not the most affectionate of people that's why she was so affectionate with Ruby.

“It's a pleasure to meet you Dr Danvers.”

“Let me guess, a friend of Lena’s please my dear call me Eliza, and it is lovely to meet you too, Alex doesnt ever tell me about people in her life, so I guess it's no surprise that she has a girlfriend that I don't know about”

Alex and Sam, still red as tomatoes, looked at Eliza and smiled nervously. Eliza just pulled them both into a hug and smiled brightly.

“Mom it's been a few days, um we haven't even discussed labels or anythingI am not, um, I am not keeping things from you, I just haven't spoken to you since things changed in our relationship, I have talked about Sam and ruby before. I wasn't hiding anything I promise”

Eliza let the girls go and smiled, looking over at Lena, who was drawing out a room plan and the locations of all the possible places for people to sleep. She smiled at her softly, she really didn't want to be any trouble, she could always sleep on the couch. It did not escape her notice that the current plan had Lena and Kara together as well as Alex and Sam. She already knew about M’gann and J’onn and assumed that Nia and Brainy were also couples, the one single room was occupied by Ruby, who she now knew was Sam’s daughter, she smiled to herself, it was just like Alex to happily fall for a woman with a grown up daughter, she had such a big heart.

“I see that you take organisation very seriously Lena, it really is no trouble I can just sleep on the couch, after all it appears as though you have already got a system.”

Lena looked up; she wouldn't have that, as much as she didnt want to give up the cuddles that came with Kara in her bed. The simplest and most convenient way to do this was for her to sleep in the Lab. she knew that if she was working on this virus that she would spend most of her time there anyway and the constant crowding in her penthouse was starting to get to her, this way she would be able to have some private space and that would potentially save the friendships that she had grown accustomed to.

“No that is not the way forward, we have no idea how long we will be here, and I need you alert, functioning and if I am honest, I am used to more solitude, you can take my bed, and I will sleep in the Lab, once I have changed the sheets.”

She grinned at Sam and Alex, Eliza looked at her and smiled softly. She was not sure if Lena was being honest with her, after all she had suspicions about Lena and Kara, her daughter was obviously smitten with Lena and she thought that she had seen moments where Lena’s guard was down that she felt the same. Eliza went to object and Lena put her hand on her arm.

“I won't hear of any objections, I am going to change the sheets in the master bedroom and then in the Lab I will be back for dinner that smells amazing”

Eliza didn't get a chance to object as Lena had already moved out to change the bedding. She shook her head, not only was she interrupting a perfect opportunity for Kara to finally get up the courage to talk to Lena but she would have to deal with Kara the Koala. She was getting too old for this..


	26. a Super workload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Kal got to work for the CDC after a tense discussion they decide that there will be a meeting at the penthouse for dinner. she also checked in with J'onn for some help

Kara headed out after that kiss she had not wanted so she knew that she had to get back to the CDC and start the next round of jobs. She met Kal on the way and they flew in together.

“Why did you tell Lena Luthor Kara? You must realise that this information is dangerous especially in her hands, you not only put yourself at risk but Lois, Johnathan and myself”

Kara still didn't want to do this, she didn't need another argument with Kal. she thought that they had made headway with this over the years, he agreed that he had judged her too harshly and that she was not Lex. that had been hampered a little with her arrest, and then it was like being back at the beginning, he apologised again when she was found innocent, then with the Kryptonite, and when she saved Argo he apologised. He spent more time apologizing for his misconceptions about Lena than he ever did about abandoning her.

“Kal we have been down this path many times, it always ends the same with an apology, when will you actually address the prejudice you hold for Lena because of her family, how many times does she have to prove you wrong, and show how amazing she is before you stop waiting for something eventually will vindicate you from these views?”

Clark knew that his view of Lena was coloured by his past with Lex but he would never admit that, he was superman he was the personification of hope and justice he couldn't be prejudiced.

“It is not her name it is the secret the point of a secret is to keep it and that means from as many people as possible, including friends, you have already told to many people Kara, there is no reason for her to know, Lois only knows because she is my wife and I am in love with her.”

Kara was already frustrated with him, he couldn't understand that she was so good, that she was beautiful, smart, selfless, and always willing to take the blame and correct every mistake of her family, that she treated herself like a Luthor because of people like him.

“I am in love with Lena, can you not tell that? Are you so blinded that you can not see how much I love her and how much she means to me? When i was faced with a choice of the city or Lena I couldn't lose her that was when I knew, just like when you said if Mon-El was Lois you couldn't have done what I did, I realised I didn't love him, I was in love with Lena”

Clark was about to say that she couldn't be serious that she was out of her mind when he looked at her, not only was there anger in her eyes and a crinkle between her brow but his enhanced vision could see tiny flex of scarlet lipstick in the small creases of her lips, she had been kissing the Luthor, and recently he took a break and instead just suggested that they get to the CDC and get to work. Kara took a breath that was only one part of the conversation and she knew that bringing up General Lane would be a bad idea.

“I think that is best and i think that you should come to dinner tonight, when J’onn and brainy return and Lena, Alex and Eliza have had some time to look at the information we should discuss the situation”

Kara didn't mention what she knew about the situation, not to anyone really even Eliza only had a whistle stop explanation, then there was the weapon that was destined to kill her the government had, that was a shock. She had no idea what it was but Nia and Alex would have been working on it. Kal nodded and they landed. Cat had not been wrong. The list of things that they were given to do for the CDC was massive and on top of that they were given a communicator so that they could be alerted to anyone trying to leave the states. They also seemed to want to keep the supers appart.

Kal was off with his first set of instruction, he was going to be checking all the quarantine camps to show the presence to the individuals that were causing difficulties and he had the supplies to drop off at the different Labs that he had already visited. Kara was given the job of supplying the labs she had set up and then she was to collect all the containers that her and Kal had deposited to return them to the CDC for tomorrow.

Kara had other plans however, she would indeed take the items to the Labs and return the containers, but she also had to stop at the DEO and probably twice. She headed off and started taking the different samples to the Labs, moving the containers to pick them up later, she had Kal move his containers to be picked up too. She delivered the samples to Midvale and then went to the DEO, she landed and was met by an agent. She looked at them and nodded as she took the precaution of going into the tunnel. She entered the DEO and could see people working all around.

“Brainy, Brainy are you here I need something”

J’onn came out of Alex’s office and moved towards her, Brainy had been in the small lab all day so far, he had been completely absorbed in the billions of images and files and he had not really spoken, he had never seen him like this.

“Supergirl, Brainy is indisposed, can I help?”

Kara looked at him and smiled; she was not sure that J’onn would be able to. She really needed Brainy for this, she needed all Eliza’s research and all the information from the fortress, she couldn't go there but Brainy could access and translate it all for the team.

“J’onn I need all the information on Medusa, from here and from the fortress only Brainy can get it all sorted, if I thought I could fly there undetected I would get it myself, but I can't, and although you can download the information from here you can't hack the fortress and translate it all. I need it as soon as possible.”

J’onns brow raised Medusa, that was not a good sign, they had almost lost to Lillian Luthor with this virus, if it had not been for Lena all the aliens in the whole city would have perished. J’onn nodded, he knew that Brainy had a task that was top priority, he couldn't be diverted but did need a break not that this would be one.

“We will bring the information back to the penthouse when we return, although I am not sure what time that will be.”

Kara looked at him and smiled giving him a hug and whispering really low.

“There are things you don't know you need to be at the penthouse for dinner, we have a super secret meeting”

She pulled back and turned heading for the door she still had a lot to do before she could head back to the Penthouse herself. J’onn couldn't read her mind but he did read the tension on the face and in the body of his adoptive daughter and decided that he would go and get Brainy.


	27. a super workload 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day continues with more work for the super friends, although they all make it to the penthouse for dinner.

J’onn had gone to Brainy immediately as Kara left and pulled him out of what he was doing, he blinked a few times refocusing and coming back to the room the screens around him slowly came to a hult and the information populating them stopped.

“Director J’onz, is there something that is needed, I am on a priority one mission here, I have been instructed to continue unless given instructions. By my estimation this mission is less than 18.938% complete at this time.”

J’onn looked at Brainy and shook his head, there was not a new mission Brainy was quite the stickler for the rules, J’onn took a breath and then placed his hand on Brainy’s shoulder.

“As Director of the DEO I have an obligation to ensure all statutory obligations are filled and as such you need to step away for fifteen minutes, and while you do that I would like to speak to you in my office.”

Brainy was well aware of the rights of the workforce to have a sanctioned and paid break during a shift although he had never seen J’onn enforce it before, people just normally took a few minutes to eat or drink, check their phones excetra when they needed to he had never been one to follow the regulations quite so literally, and if he was following that so rigidly then the fifteen minutes should be used for a proper break that is not directed in any way towards work. Brainy was never good with the dichotomy of peoples statements, especially if it was an unusual act for that individual. On one hand J’onn was saying he was to strictly follow guidelines and the other he was breaking them, two geometrically opposed positions.

“Agent Dox, Now”

Brainy stood and followed him still trying to puzzle out what exactly was going on, he did not have enough information for a hypothesis about 24.395% and he didn't like this level of uncertainty. Once Brainy was inside J’onn closed and locked the door hitting the privacy screen to ensure they were not over heard, it wasn't that he didn't trust the agents, but if this was medusa and kara was asking for the information and a briefing later, there was more to this, a lot more and he didn't want to promote any unnecessary fear or panic. Brainy watched the actions and added them to his hypothesis there were still no conclusions that could be drawn from this. Looking at his vacant expression J’onn wondered if the pressure had finally got to him, he didn't have time for Brainy to reboot.

“Agent Dox, you missed supergirl she is working with the government with this virus and has need of additional information that she can not obtain herself, she needs you to compile all known Data on Medusa from out archives and from the fortress remotely, translate it and have it ready for dinner, i am not sure how long that will take, but it is imperative to her, that she has it, there is also a meeting scheduled later at the penthouse.”

The missing pieces slotted into place and Brainy computed that this impromptu break requirement was to give J’onn time to tell him of a secret mission from supergirl although why he was not sure, supergirl should be focused on the virus not an old virus, however if supergirl asked for it he would have the information ready. He did some quick calculations. 

“I am 94.24% sure that it would be possible to have that information ready by the end of this break, if I can get to the computer in the command centre in the next two minutes.”

“Then go”

That was all J’onn said before Brainy headed out and as it was a secret mission he spent the time playing fallout with his feel up drinking coffee, no one could see the programmes and algorithms that he was working in the background of the down load taking place to the thumb drive in the base of the computer. People thought that he wasn't subtle, that he couldn't be sneaky, he knew better he was the master of subterfuge.

“A secret mission from J’onn huh, well that makes a change, it's normally Supergirl getting you to run things.”

Vasquez was unphased by whatever it was that was going on, she had a mission of her own to catch the shapeshifter, and as much as Brainy used the Winn card when he was trying to be sneaky she couldn't really take the time to press him for details, she had a location of a disturbance and they needed to see if the shape shifter was there. She was going to ask J’onn to take a fly by. 

Kara had left the DEO and returned some of the containers, she still had to collect Kal's; she dropped them off and collected the next set of samples before flying off to give them in at the labs. On her way back she was circling around to get Kal’s when she was alerted to a ship taking off, she turned and flew to the location. The ship seemed to have no idea where it was trying to go but was pulling her around the southern part of America before it landed, it appears to be a couple of teenagers out for a joy ride.

“I have a lot of work that needs doing, this is irresponsible behaviour, this virus will kill you if you contract it. If for some reason you don't think much of your life, how about you think of the lives of your family. I know it's hard to have to be confined but it is important now let's get you home.”

The young aliens nodded and allowed her to escort them home, she confiscated the keys to the craft and headed off, forgetting about the containers for now. She did three more runs to the labs and then was on her way back to the containers, again she was alerted of people trying to leave, Kara couldn't help but wonder why now, why were there people trying to leave all over the place, there had been a couple of days where there was no organised air control, why when she was do busy. She changed direction and this time it was a pilot in a single passenger plane. She was flying out to distribute food to a nearby location, his flightplan information on his control which he showed Kara after the initial shock wore off. She followed him while checking in and that took her to a location that she could easily nip to get Kal’s crates. The flight plan was checked and it would appear that it was not on the system. She guessed there would be a few bugs.

She was now heading back to the crates, from a different direction and she finally made it. She flew back to the CDC without any further alerts. She looked at her watch and it was nearly six, it would be time for dinner soon so she picked up the samples finally ready for Lena and checked in telling them that Supergirl would be off line except for extreme emergencies for a while, recharge eat etc. A friendly voice came over the line saying that the information was logged that she should enjoy her rest. Kara sighed and headed to the Lab.

She dropped the supplies after going through the tunnel receiving her all clear and placed them in the fridges for Lena, Eliza and Alex, she spotted the bed in the lab and grimaced a little especially after she spotted the scorch marks, she didn't need to see that, although the bed was made up now. She left using the Elevator and headed off, turning off her tracker before doubling back and landing on the penthouse balcony. Three more soft thuds were heard and she turned to see Kal, J’onn and Brainy, it seemed noone wanted to be late for dinner.

Kal smiled and told her that they had him flying all over the place, and he had three attempted escapes to deal with at the holding facility, and some kids Joyriding in their dads craft. Kara scrunched her brow and looked at him, they were both kept very busy.

“Has everyone turned off the trackers?”

Nodding she headed into the penthouse with everyone else. Walking to the dining room where everyone was already seated with a feast in front of them. Rao maybe they were a little late.


	28. Outing a Super

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they arrive for dinner and Ruby showing that she isnt stupid. there was some light chatter as they eat and Lena was finally brough into the fold with her first young super story

Alex was the first one to speak, as she was looking at the two supers, J’onn and Brainy, Ruby was in the dining room and what was she thinking. Ruby had become reckless when she thought Sam could save her. What would she do now as a teenager with a super aunt.

“Supergirl, what an unexpected surprise. Evening Superman, welcome back J’onn, Brainy, we were just about to eat. Would you like to join us?”

Kara looked down at her hands there were the blue cuffs and she realised why everyone was angry at her, she was in the superduit, she hadn't changed, her mind was far away, she was tired and hungry and she had not thought about changing. She flushed a little and tried to compose herself; she was going to speak when she was interrupted by Ruby.

“Oh right, so we are still doing this? Is it just me left that is supposed to not know or are we protecting someone else, you know my mother was a world killer, I know what a kryptonian feels like when you hug them, I am not stupid, its so annoying having to be the kid.”

They all looked at Ruby and started laughing, she really was a remarkable girl, Lena looked at her and smiled.

“Ruby when you graduate your coming to work for me”

That was the last comment for a while as everyone sat down for dinner, Kara became typical Kara and started eating the food as always making little happy sounds, this was Eliza’s cooking she knew that, it was the best meal in ages. Small conversations broke out amongst the group, Alex chatting to J’onn about the DEO, M’gan who had started chatting away to Nia, brainy was talking to superman, Ruby and Sam were discussing something in very hushed tones. Lena was talking to Eliza about the possibility of her taking a position at LCorp or maybe working together on Eliza’s latest project, Lena has read her latest paper and was fascinated, but LCorp was definitely better equipped. 

Kara had skipped lunch she was too hungry to talk she just wanted to eat, she had been on a light diet for two days without morning sun, and she had used a lot of energy, she was not taking any notice of the light chatter as people ate, she could have easily heard them all and joined in but she just focused on the delicious food that Eliza had made. She then caught a smell coming from the kitchen and her head snapped around scanning through the wall she went to move and Eliza without taking her focus off Lena reached out her hand and took hold of Kara.

“Kara, it isn't ready, and you haven't finished your dinner, you clearly skipped lunch today, now eat.”

Kara pouted and looked at Eliza, Eliza looked at her and saw the pout just turned back to Lena, leaving her hand on Kara’s arm. Lena caught Alex’s eye who was hiding a smile, she wasn't sure what was going on. How did Eliza even know what was happening she had not looked away to start with, then she just seemed to look at her, briefly before refocusing. When she looked at Kara and saw the pout her heart melted, she had no idea what they were talking about, but Kara looking sad would break her, she knew that she would never be able to resist that, how was Eliza doing it? She had barely even glanced before she looked away and carried on like nothing had happened, Lena couldn't not look, it was killing her to see the pout but she was also unable to dismiss the look on Kara’s face. Kara turned her face and looked back to the kitchen, not even making a move.

“Kara No, that is the final word until it is ready you stay out of the Kitchen.”

Lena had a slightly panicked look on her face looking between Kara and her mother waiting for any sign that her mother was going to give Kara whatever it is she wanted, anything in her penthouse Kara could have she would give her anything, anything to take that pout off her face. Dam it was breaking her heart to see it, the sad eyes like someone just told her that her puppy was dead, the crinkle between her brows, those lips, those soft kissable lips puckered into a pout with a slight waver like she was going to cry. Lena swallowed thickly. She thought that she just may cry with her if a single tear fell and she had no idea what it was about.

Alex was watching and could see that Lena was uncomfortable and wanted to give in, although she was sure that Lena had no idea what they were even talking about. She watched how Eliza tried to grab Lena’s attention clearly trying to help the woman with the Kara Danvers super pout, she remembered how her mom had tried to help her but she eventually gave into Kara, almost every time. She knew that Eliza would never, she could see just how much that Lena loved her sister, it made her smile brightly, she was so happy that Kara had finally told Lena, maybe now they could be together.

“She can smell the melting chocolate in mom’s chocolate pecan pie, it's Kara’s favorite pudding, since the first time that mom made it Kara has well been a little unable to help herself, we even developed a Pie protocal”

“Alex”

Kara hissed softly breaking Lena’s concentration on the pout that suddenly disappeared to speak allowing Lena to look away, she fixed her gaze on Alex as she was now able to breath for a moment. She raised her brow in a questioning way. Kara shook her head and glared at Alex. 

“Well it was maybe the second day that she was with us, and mom decided to try and tempt Kara out of the bedroom and join the family, she was really nervous and didn't want to touch anything or be around anyone. Mom thought that maybe her famous pie would help. Well what we did not know is that there was nothing like it on Krypton and that Kara had a sweet tooth. She had not eaten for two days.”

Alex ignored the glare from Kara even though she clearly did not want Kara to share this story, but she thought it was about time Lena heard her first, growing up with an adorable clumsy kryptonian Kara story, all of which Kara moaned were embarrassing. Lena’s attention was firmly fixed on Alex and the small smile on her face told her to continue.

“Well we had no idea how hungry she was, or that she could smell the chocolate start to melt, and when it did she was drawn to the smell. She doesn't get burnt and the first time Kara smelt it she ate the whole thing out of the oven without it being cooked. We found her on the floor, the oven still on full door in one hand, the dish on the floor and her face covered in chocolate. She didn't even wait to get it out of the oven. Since then Eliza has made her wait until it is cooked and cooled, but when she is hungry the smell has this effect on her. So whenever mom cooked she would tell me and i would distract Kara with something else, far away”

Lena started to laugh and looked at Kara who was blushing brightly and mumbling something about it being the best dessert in the universe, others around the table had tuned into the conversation too and were chuckeling with Lena. Lena understood there was nothing actually wrong, Kara was just being impatient, she guessed it was harder when you could smell the thing you love but can't have it. Lena knew that feeling being engulfed by Kara, her sent washing over her the last two nights had made Lena very hungry indeed. She felt the familiar longing in her heart, in her core and she looked back to Alex.

When the laughter had died down and everyone was done, they decided that they would have the meeting in the dining room it made most sense, Ruby, Sam and M’gann left to clean up leaving the others in the room to discuss the issues.


	29. the super meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group sit together to discuss all the information that they currently have, Kara shares what Cat told her and Lena tells them about the weapon.

The meeting started Kara asked each person to say what it was that they were doing. J’onn explains what they have him doing at the DEO, tracking an infected shapeshifter and he hoped that with M’gann’s help he would be able to convince the Alien population to stay inside to avoid getting sick. It hardly seemed like a job for J’onn but knowing he was at the DEO gave Alex some comfort.

Brainy explained that he was searching every CCTV camera within the whole of America including traffic, ATM, private shops and private CCTV to track back from all people to have died and all aliens to have died to everyone that they had been in contact with to find who patient zero was on each side. Creating a list of the dead, infected and the potentially infected based on their interactions at the same time. He explained that he was nowhere near to finishing even after spending all day, he did take the break for the information that Kara asked for and slid the thumb drive to her.

Lena explained that her Lab was to focus on a cure for Aliens, that she was going to be working with LCorp Labs to try to source and manufacture a vaccine for the alien population, she had a linked Lab that she was to send promising data to that were trying to combine the research of the human vaccine and the alien one to have a fully functioning treatment and cure for Omnipresent influenza. She had set up the lab currently and had LCorp working on testing all known medication on the samples they had to see if anything provided promising results.

Clark explained the setting up and distribution of the lab equipment and the safety equipment then that he had been patrolling the locations that people breaking the lockdown had been taken, that they were mainly populated with Aliens although there were a number of human facilities. He said that there was some unrest and he was also patrolling some of the people with ships trying to leave the area. 

“There was an alien that communicated with me, she said that she knew supergirl and that she dated Winn, she believes that they are not bringing in people breaking the lockdown, she said that she along with others were taken from their homes, she asked for help, I was on my way here to speak to you when the aliens were off on their Joy ride and I was sidetracked.”

Kara looked at him, she had been thinking about this it was too coincidental, there were two calls both on her way to get Kals crates she didn't know why when she was heading to him or he was heading to her that there was an issue, but it seemed too convenient.

“As you all know I have been doing the same as Kal only with one or two side missions. The first thing is that I have gathered the information about Medusa from the DEO to help Lena, Alex and Eliza fight this, previous vaccination attempts and cures are on file although we don't have any in stock. I have also had all the files from the fortress translated for her.”

Clark went to speak and she shook her head there was more to talk about and she wanted to get through.

“Please let me finish, I have a lot to get through, the other thing was collecting Eliza, she was due to be sent to a small ill equipped Lab in midvale, from what I have seen there they are collecting samples and doing cultures, this would not have been the best place for Eliza with her history. When I went to do this Nia saw me die, it wasn't Kryptonite but a weapon that the government has, Nia and I managed to avoid this working together.”

Clark prickeled at this he was not aware that anything had been developed here that could kill him without Kryptonite and the weapons that could, were safe in the fortress. He looked at Nia who had a mournful face remembering the vision and watching her friend die, he looked around and the other person looking disturbed was Lena. He wondered what Luthor had to do with this and was about to ask when Kara continued.

“I was disturbed twice today, once by a joy riding set of teenagers much like Kal and by a plane that appeared to have been sent on a mission that somehow wasn't logged. Both times I was on my way to collect the containers for Kal, his interruptions were when he was on his way to me, and that makes me think that they are trying not only to keep us busy but appart. This leads me to the information that led me to undertake the side mission, I saw Cat Grant today. She is in washington still and although she told me that she doesn't have any proof she had information that I needed if I was going to work this out”

Clark looked at her and this time he was going to interrupt. When she looked at him to silence him he carried on.

“Right now you’re talking like there is some kind of conspiracy happening Kara, there is a weapon that can kill us, where did that come from? Where is it now? That should be our priority if we are diverting from the plans to help the government.”

Kara understood that he was worried he had a family to look after and she completely understood however this was not the time for that, she saw a glance between Alex and Lena and was a little concerned about that. She needed to get the last information out and they needed to work out where to go.

“Kal, there is more, and at the moment I can't answer any of your questions about this weapon. Lane is involved, he was producing a version of Medusa, he had connected it with Influenza in the hope that it would be something they could use as a bioweapon, after all the system for dispersing the actual virus is no longer possible without Lena. So they came up with something else. Cat is unsure if this was planned or accidental but there are people that are capitalising on it, Lane has created the holding camps, and was the one assigning troops to move people, including keeping Eliza out of the mix, the influenza was not supposed to kill but the mutation is endangering Humans too, it is going to be classed as a terrorist attack, if the alien is telling the truth they are being round up, and if J’onn is working to talk to the aliens, he will be identifying them as is Brainy with his task, Alex has always been very anti registration obviously and was kept out of the DEO. There is only one lab working on alien treatment that is Lena, everyone else is focusing on saving human life, the way it looks this is going to be blamed on Cadmus and Lillian everyone thinks its her virus”

Clark was getting more and more frustrated, he wasn't a fan of General Lane, but he was Lois’s father and she loved him, he couldn't take this to her but he couldn't keep it from her either, the Luthors being behind this was definitely a possibility and after all the lab was closest to Eliza, she would be less at risk there, not to mention that the disruptions were more than likely just a coincidence. He was about to speak when he was cut off again, increasing to his irritation, especially as it was Lena.

“Nia and I have identified the weapon, it is a creation of Lex, but the blueprints show that it doesn't work, he abandoned the project when he couldn't stabilize the power supply and create the microfissures, essentially is would scatter your particles to a variety of multiverses creating enough small portals to pull you apart. I never fixed it and he abandoned it, although with the information I have from the larger portals it would be possible to fix it, I don't know who would have been able to though, not without my research, or how they acquired it, it should still be in the vault, it's not like he patented his weapons.”

The confusion and pain on Lena’s face was breaking Kara’s heart yet another way for her to blame herself for this situation, between them every part of this was connected the their families and she understood the feeling that was running over her face.


	30. Penthouse explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark loses his temper and his anger is directed towards Lena, this is a bad move which results in a very upset Lena comforted by unexpected people and clark and Kara fighting for the lead of the house of EL.
> 
> battered Kara returns home and runing out of energy she dosent make it to the penthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do i keep this as is, adult but not explicit or do you guys want supercorp smut in here?

It appeared the briefing was over the moment Kal stood, it descended from then he was clearly mad. She stormed toward Kara and grabbed her by the arm.

“We need to talk, now”

Kara's moment of shock was replaced by annoyance at his treatment of her; she stood and looked at him squaring her shoulders.

“Unhand me Kal, I am the head of the house of El on this planet and I am next in line to take over on Argo should I so choose it, you need to learn a little respect, whatever you have to say can be said here.”

“You are not giving that to her, you are blaming this on Lane without any proof, taking the word of Cat Grant if it even was her, she never runs a story without proof. Yet we have a lot of proof right here, the visus stolen by her mother is active, it is killing people all over america, a weapon that can kill us that was designed by her brother, that she just admitted she could fix is out and with the government, and she somehow has managed to get into the position where she is the only one that can help aliens, and you believe that, she and her family probably engineered all this together, where is Lex where is Lillian? They are working with her, she has blinded you with a few kind acts and now you want to give her access to the information that created the virus that had kryptonian science and DNA behind it. You are not giving her that its from my fortress and I forbid it”

Kara could hear Lena’s heart accelerating as if she wasn't being hard enough on herself, she knew that Kal had issues with Lena, he always had but this was unacceptable, he could be sad, angry, afraid but he could not take it out on Lena. she already had one super doing that, when she made Kryptonite Kara reacted similarly but she apologised and made up for it every day, one mistake maybe but this constant Lena bashing was too much how many times would he apologize before he really meant it.

“You what? I am the head of El, I am the older one, the only reason you had the crystals was because you had room in your pod, that was where I was supposed to raise you, it was supposed to be our home. I will give Lena whatever I can to help her beat this if she wanted my blood or yours she would have it. She has saved the world, removed kryptonite from the atmosphere, created a suit that kept me alive, helped me when I solar flare, saved every alien on the planet, put away Lex and Lillain, she is kind and selfless loving and most of all no matter what she does it is with a pure heart.”

She slid the thumb drive into Lena’s hand and turned back to Kal.

“If you want to make the decisions you know what you have to do but I will just kick you arrogant ass again, I know what it is to be afraid and I get it you have more to lose now, but she is not your enemy she is not Lex.”

Alex had slipped her hand under the table and found Lenas hand digging into her leg. She softly curled her hand around it and held on to her, a soft smile on her lips.

“Kara, what is wrong with you, the evidence is clear, I am going to talk to General Lane, get some answers.”

Kal stalked out of the room, Kara was torn she wouldn't let him do that but she wanted to be there for Lena. she looked at the woman, her face stoic, her jaw clenched, her heart racing and her eyes un blinking. She could tell that Lena was fighting the tears she wanted to hold her but she had to stop Kal. Alex whispered, we got her, stop him. Taking one last look Kara went after Kal. Lena stood her voice surprisingly stedy.

“It would appear that the meeting is over, I am going to head down to the lab, excuse me.”

Lena left the room and walked to the door. It wasn't until she was in her lab that the shock of his attack hit her and she slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She wasn't sure how long she had been sat there but Alex and Eliza soon appeared and both women ended up sitting on the floor holding onto Lena.

“Lena, I am ashamed of Kal, I have known him since he was a child, and I knew his parents, i cant believe that he said those things, I know that you are someone special, you are gifted and loving and you have saved my girls over and over, I will be forever grateful for that.”

Eliza gave her a squeeze and smiled at her, it was the first motherly interaction that Lena had had since she was four and she held the woman tighter.

“Noone up there things that about you, we all love you Lena, all of us, Kara loves you, and I am sure that Kal is paying for his thoughtless words now”

Kara had tackled Kal out of the sky and crashed into the earth in the desert just outside the national city. The fight lasted hours, Kara telling him that he was not to talk about their meeting he was not to say anything and that he would apologize to Lena. He laughed and mocked her and said that he would no longer listen to her. She had no desire to hurt him, he was needed, he was a father and a husband, but right then he was being an ass. She decided that it was time to teach him a lesson and she beat him easily when she decided to do so. Laying on his back Kara looked at him.

“You can be honorable and do as stated by the leader of the house of El, or you will be dishonored I will strip you of your crest and you will be returned to Argo for sentencing for treason, your choice”

Kal had decided to do as he was told he was shocked at how easily she had defeated him. She really was so much stronger than he was, and he was ashamed of himself. 

“Kara I am sorry, I know you trust her. It's hard for me, all I see is Lex, his eyes staring at me, his laugh, he almost killed me, he threatened Lois and now one of his weapons is out there. I am terrified of my son growing up without me, like I had to.”

They talked for a few more hours and it was their first honest conversation in years, Kara eventually returned to the Penthouse, all the lights were off. She decided that she would just sleep on the couch, but first she needed to check she was not carrying any virus. She went into the lab through the tunnel, she felt terrible she left and Lena was all alone, but she didn't want to wake her, she was nearly out on her feet, the fight had taken a lot out of her. In the lab all she could smell was Lena, she had obviously come here to hide, she felt even worse. She remembered the bed in the Lab, and as much as she wanted to see Lena she could feel that she needed to recharge, she moved over to the bed and stripped to her bra and pants she slipped into the bed.

Lena felt her the moment she slipped into the bed, they hadn't told Kara where she would be sleeping before she left, Lena wondered who she thought she was slipping into bed with. She rolled over and looked at her, her face was a little banged up and Lena gasped. 

“Mmm Lena”

She heard her moan out and she smiled, softly placing her hand on the Kryptonians cheek and leaning in to kiss her, Eliza and Alex had made her feel so much better but kissing Kara felt like it healed her heart. Kara's arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. Lena could feel Kara’s skin against her and she moaned into the kiss. Kara’s eyes opened and she looked at Lena. it wasn't a dream she was in bed with Lena. Lena was kissing her. She held her tighter and kissed her deepter, sliding her tongue over her lip and into her mouth the moment Lena allowed it. Rolling over and pinning the CEO to the mattress Kara kissed her harder, their tongues dancing together with now effore, just perfect synchronisation. Suddenly Kara felt like she had all the energy in the world.


	31. the third night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara continues to kiss Lena and they share a brief conversation before going to sleep only to be discovered in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked if people wanted smut and there was a lot of call for it but there was also people who just wanted the story to be nice, I wrote the smut out and it was 4000 words which would mean a minimum of two chapters, so i decided to post smut alternative information below. you can read either as they end the same meaning no disruption in the actual story. i would chose one or the other there is no point in reading both.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829652 - explicit content!

The kissing continued and Kara slowly ran her hand up and down Lena’s body, not wanting to do anything too intimate in case she wasn't ready but feeling the need to be close to immersing herself in the woman that was lying beneath her. Her hand moved from her knee up her thigh and stopped on her ribs below the soft curve of Lena’s breast and down again. The slow and deliberate movements caused small moans of pleasure to escape from the brunette's mouth as they continued their kissing.

Lena felt the soft and slow movements loving the sensual way that Kara was touching her, there was no pressure no expectation from Kara she was even avoiding brushing against any area too sensitive. Lena loved the feeling of acceptance, love and gentile touch. Her hands moved to the shoulders of the blonde slowly trailing her nails down her back and the pads of her fingers back up, soft scratches and soothing touch to show her appreciation and love in return. They stayed just touching intimate and perfect without any need for more exploration until Lena needed to breath Kara kissed across her jaw and over to her neck placing small kisses as she moved.

Lena’s body reacted with a small arch causing her to connect with Kara’s thigh, both women slowly grinding into the other as Kara returned to the lips of her raven goddess. They kissed again in slow motion until the time came for Lena to breath once more. This time her breath didnt come as easy, it was labored under her own desire. She looked at Kara and smiled softly. She couldn't believe that she was laying with her kissing her. She didn't want this to be there first time, half asleep in the lab after Kara had been in a fight. She wanted it to be more special, not rushed with all their friends above them. Kara seemed to register the shift in Lena and stopped her movements smiling down at her.

“I guess that we should talk, Lena. We haven't had time to do that at all, and well, I have just had a bit of a fight with Kal who will be more controlled from now on, I am sorry that he said those things to you he was out of order.”

Lena smiled as Kara spoke and then dropped down onto her shoulder cuddling into her. She was grateful that Kara was on the same page as her, not that she thought Kara would press her. She bit her lip there was so much to talk about but she didn't know where to start. She decided that honesty would be the option.

“Kara, I was hurt by what he said, but it isn't unexpected, it means a lot to me that you would defend me and Alex and Eliza both comforted me. It was strange, but nice. You being supergirl well I am alright with that, I was initially upset with the lies and then the fact that I didn't put it together but I am over it for one reason and one reason only. I am in love with you, and I think that I didn't see it because of my love for you. I was going to tell you I knew when I had the suit on and that I was ok with it but then you were called.”

Kara thought about Lena in the suit and her heart swelled, the words of love and acceptance were causing her to brim over with happiness. She loved her, Lena Luthor loved her, truly and completely she needed nothing else.

“I am in love with you, I am sorry I didn't tell you, it was selfish but at the same time it hurt me, I couldn't never start something with you without you knowing, and that played into it too, if i told you I lost Kara Danvers only friend, if I told you that then I would have no excuse and would have to admit I was scared to confess that I love you. Seeing you in the suit was a dream come true, not that I expect you to understand but wearing the emblem of someone else's house is a pledge of love to them, to me as the head of the house. I don't know how I managed to leave.”

Lena had a lot more questions but that could wait for another time, right now was not the time for that, they needed to sleep, they needed to deal with the crisis, and Kara needed to heal, she wondered what Kal looked like at the moment. She of course would happily wear the crest and tell the world that she was Kara’s but that was not very practical for a Luthor. She yawned and Kara covered them both with the sheets and held her closer.

“I am you know, yours, if you want me Kara, I don't know that I deserve you but I Love you and you make me want to be a better person, every day I want to make you proud to be my friend, and maybe now my girlfriend. Although that sounds a little silly for two grown women but the sentiment which as you know Luthors are not good at, is there.”

Kara’s eyes shone with unleashed happy tears and she kissed Lena again, soft and chased just acknowledging what she said.

“I do want that Lena, I want everything with you, you are my home, my happy place, and you will never be a Luthor, you will always be Lena to me.”

“And you will always be Kara, to me, My beautiful adorable dorky reporter that I fell in love with, just a little less breakable and with some amazing gifts.”

They snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep. Alex and Eliza had got up, cooked breakfast and looked for Kara, she wasnt there they worried but knew that she could have easily been busy or still be dealing with Clark. They headed down to the Lab where they were sure that Lena would be already working, they grabbed a stack of pancakes and some fruit. Alex went first and was scanned nothing was wrong but she was decontaminated anyway. She stepped into the lab as her mother was about to step into the tunnel. She saw the super suit and held up her hand, stopping Eliza. She placed the pancakes and fruit on the side.

“We will be back in an hour, um breakfast is here, I didn't see anything I don't want to know anything, congratulations.”

Lena chuckled, she would have hours of fun, teasing Alex with this.


	32. the third night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'gann struggles with the continual noise of everyones thoughts and the need to be in a fixed skin, she is caught as her natural self with an unexpected outcome.

They had followed their normal process, using the bond and meditation to calm M’gann. J’onn was worried he knew this was taking a toll on his mate, he knew that she needed to spend time in her true form, just like he did although it was harder for her, she would slip from a earth skin to a green martian to get some comfort but both were difficult for her to maintain indefinitely. She would need to release her true form soon but she was trying not to. The pressure of all the others' thoughts, emotions and sudden changes in relationships were proving difficult for her, she was not used to such things and he knew it.

He had wrapped his arms around her protectively and shielded them as best he could, it would only last until he was asleep, he would make sure that she was sleeping first. Eventually their bodies and minds quieted as one by one the others fell asleep allowing M’gann to finally drift off. He was happy that they were together, and he was happy they were at Lena’s to a degree after all he could help keep all his family safe if they were together, ever since the loss of his family on Mars J’onn had been terrified of losing those he loved again. Soft whimpers woke him early in the morning, checking his watch he could see that it was still the middle of the night.

“M’gann what is it, you are trembling.”

“Kara, she is back, she fought him, and is hurt but not too bad, her mind is racing, I can't hear her thoughts, but the psychic energy that she is giving off is chaotic.”

J’onn doubled his efforts to shield them and comfort her when the shaking caused her hand to morph into her true form and back over and over. He couldn't sustain the field around them, he could feel that he was weakening, he had expended too much psychic energy protecting M’gann and now when she needed him he was unable to protect her, seeing the hand he kissed her head.

“Beloved, relax, transform and free yourself, things will be easier when you don't have that additional pressure too.”

M’gann couldn't she hated what she was, she hated J’onn seeing it, she knew it brought back terrible memories for him, she was scared that he would grow to hate her.

“I will tomorrow when you are at the DEO, Lena is awake and Kara is with her, she is being very loud in her thoughts and they are very emotional, I shouldn't be hearing this but I can not block it out. They are having private time, and that should be special. I am trying to block it out.”

J’onn can also hear the thoughts from Lena, the passion and the need to talk, he doesn't want to hear it any more than M’gann does, Kara is like a daughter to him and the way her and Lena are currently kissing would make him blush if he were human. He wanted to tune it out as much as M’gann.

“Then let's meditate, we can use our combined abilities to block them out and then once it is time for me to leave you can phase, I will not think less of you M’gann, I know you fear me seeing that part of you, but you are my beloved and that will never change.”

They meditated until the two in the lab fell asleep and then managed a few hours themselves before the smell of breakfast pulled them from their slumber. They ate breakfast and J’onn had to leave. He would be back to collect M’gann later to help with the alien compliance, he was anxious that if what they had heard the night before was true they could be leading people right to the alien population. Leaving through the balcony he smiled at M’gann telling her to relax. Alex and Eliza had both gone to the lab and returned M’gann watched them go their separate ways and sat in the living room allowing herself to relax and take form, she knew that Alex and Sam were talking Ruby had gone back to sleep and Eliza knew her true form, Lena was down stairs and Nia was meditating this was the perfect time.

After Alex and Eliza left they had eaten and Kara left, Lena decided on a shower and change of clothes, walking into the penthouse she saw a very large alien in her living space. She looked at it, instant flashes back to J’onn at the waterfront flooded her mind, but this wasn't J’onn. Lena’s mind raced, Nia and M’gann were aliens, Brainy too, she wasn't sure where J’onn was but why he would pic that form she had no idea. Her pulse elevated and she started to back up. It wasn't that she had any prejudice but she was nervous around some aliens.

“You don't have to be afraid Lena, I am not going to hurt you, I thought you would be in the lab longer. I apologize. I can leave if I am making you uncomfortable.”

Lena recognised the slightly distorted voice on M'gann and she took a deep breath. She knew that she was safe, M’gann had always been friendly towards her but she was a green martian. Her confusion forced her forward a little and she saw M’gann’s eyes looking at her, a mixture of sadness, fear and shame playing across her features.

“You don't have to leave M’gann, you took me by surprise, I think that I may have some previous encounters that I need to work through, but mostly I am a little confused, it seems that no one is who I thought they were.”

“I am a white Martian, it is true, when I refused to complete my orders and kill the green martians I was hunted, I was ashamed of what we had done to our brothers and sisters and when there was none left, I chose to wear the skin of my fallen family to honour their memory, so they were not forgotten.”

Lena looked at her, she wondered if she was uncomfortable with Lena seeing her true form, she understood how being something so hated was hard, and she didn't hate M’gann she couldn't, the situation had been difficult for her, so many people in her home, so many secrets she was a little on edge.

“You too, I see that we have a lot in common Lena, and for what it is worth I do not hate you for where you came from either, I am sorry but your thoughts are very loud. All the thoughts and emotions here are, that is why I am having to relax into my form, this is the only way I can deal with the constant noise.”

Lena was taken aback a little at the intrusion into her thoughts but the pain in M’gann’s voice showed that she was unable to do any different. She wondered what it would be like to have that additional dimension the people and the proximity were enough to have her on edge then she couldn't help but smile.

“I will be right back”

Lena went to her lab and then returned; she didn't know if it would be powerful enough. It was the prototype after all but it may work, she moved to the living room and placed a small box in M’gann’s large trembling hands. Her level of discomfort clearly shows. Pressing the device on and stepping back Lena waited.

“What is this, what did you do?”

M’gann seemed a little afraid and Lena stepped forward not into her personal space but into the bubble that she hoped would hold. M’gann could hear her and feel her again but all others were gone, she smiled, it was a bubble of sortes she could read from Lena’s mind a privacy bubble Lena had been working on it, it would be able to keep people from hearing what was in the bubble and people in the bubble from hearing anything outside, it was set to ensure that super hearing wouldn't be a issue or any psychic energy, Lena had started it after the metahuman attack, and modified it.

Smiling she phased back into her normal look and moved towards Lena holding her in a soft embrace.

“Thank you Lena, this is a life saver for me right now, I will be able to continue the bond and meditations with J’onn without using the energy to block people out, and J’onn will be able to recharge, I thank you”

Lena blushed and waved her hand moving quickly towards the corridor to her room.


	33. awkward conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to Sam, Lena and her mother.

Alex had walked back into the room she shared with Sam and sat on the bed face in her hands. Sam curled herself around her and held onto her. There was something wrong with her but Sam had no idea what it was, why was she back? She was off to the lab when Sam returned to the bedroom.

“What is it Alex sweetie”

“Kara, Lena ….no clothes….. in the lab…... bleach….. Mind wipe….anything now”

Sam stifeled a laugh and pulled Alex into a kiss, she couldnt stop her being upset about this, Alex was oddly shy when it came to sex especally around Kara it was endeering, but at the same time they were grown adults now and Kara was always going to move on to that kind of relationship. The kiss helped it distract Alex for a moment, they had just been curled up sleeping but the suit was just discarded haphazardly. It wasn't what she had seen as much as what her evil mind dragged forth betraying her own sanity and scaring herself for life.

“Alex, she is a grown woman as is Lena you know what they have had this crush for a really long time, and with this situation being forced together like this it was bound to happen, after all you would have never made a move if we were not pushed together in this strange and forced intimacy”

“I - I would have, I was trying to be respectful, and I know they are but she is still my little sister an awkward adorkable alien who struggles to understand meanings and innuendo, she may be an adult but it's easy for me to see her as younger”

Sam smiled at the Danvers sisters who were both sweet and adorable, and a little more naive than their years and professions should have allowed. Her heart swelled and she looked at Alex.

“I know you want to protect her from everything, but you know what you need to let her live too, as Ruby often reminds me. Be there to help answer her questions, but don't hold her back. Lena is one of the best people I know Kara could do alot worse”

Alex chuckled, kara had done a lot worse in her attempts to find a partner, and Alex liked Lena, it wouldn't save her from a shovel talk though.

“I will do my best but any sex questions I am sending her your way”

“I got you Danvers, always”

Lena was back in the lab when Alex shyly entered looking around for any signs that her sister was still her or what had happened the night before. Lena with a small smile on her lips raised a perfectly sculpted brow and looked at her. She was uncomfortable, more so than when Lena had asked her to recreated the activities that caused the flare of Sam’s powers, Lena wanted to have some fun with the older Danvers girl, she would never tell anyone what had transpired that was not her style but she could let Alex fill in the blanks.

“She is not here Alex, she had to withdraw, her talents needed elsewhere”

She watched Alex groan and start to redden, Lena smiled a little wider and turned back to her work.

“The mingling of the alien and human virus is quite something it's almost beautiful in its unification”

Alex hated that Lena could do that, accentuated the words to give a sexual meaning to her words and talk about both the virus and her sister at the same time, she couldn't stop the visions in her mind, and she closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose. Her embarrassment was not going to stop her telling her to keep her sister safe, she was going to get the shovel talk.

“As maybe, but the Alien may be unbreakable in many ways but I am telling you know her heart is not, and if any harm should come to it, I know ways to end you with my pinky, and enough secret sites to hide the body, or a alien that would love a snack. Got that Luthor”

“Alexandra Danvers you stop that right now, I think that Lena has had enough people degrading her and using her name as a weapon recently you should know better, your father and I didnt raise you like that, I hope you are ashamed of yourself”

Lena had not been hurt by the words from Alex, she was happy that Kara had someone to love her enough to stick up for her and threaten her. She also knew that Alex didn't really think of her like that. She knew there would be no one lining up to give the shovel talk to Kara on her behalf. Eliza had walked over to Lena and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Welcome to the Family Lena, you look after my daughters heart, there isn't another one like it anywhere. You are a very special person to have her given it to you”

With that Lena started to cry, she had never had anyone do this, to hold her, talk to her like she was important, had a motherly interaction that made her feel warm instead of degraded. Alex seeing the pain on her face was over in a moment wrapping her arms around them both.

“Oh god I am so sorry Lena, you deserve so much better than you have had you deserve all the love in the world, luckily for you, Kara has more love to give than anyone in the universe, it wont make up for everything but you will have what you deserve from now on.”

“Damn it Danvers, your going to make me cry again, dont go soft on me or I will have to torture you with tales of ……..”

Lena was cut off by a stern look from Eliza, why did her girls always have to pretend to be so strong all the time, it made her feel a little redundant. After all it was her job to protect them and pick them up.

“We have work to do ladies, and I would love to get a chance to know you better Lena, Sam too. I am so happy that my girls have love in their lives.”

Alex groaned and shrunk away to her work station. She was not wanting to continue this conversation, but Eliza was not giving up.

“Alexandra my sweet girl, I thought that you coming out would be the last time that we had a barrier between us, I am sure that Sam is lovely, she must be she won your heart, which is just as big and special as your sisters. There is no shame in falling in love, I am happy for you, Ruby is lovely, I can see how much you love her, I just wish you would include me in your life.”

Eliza started to move away, she wouldn't push her daughter there was no point, she just would never understand what she did to make her daughter pull away from her so much it saddened her. She had work to do at least that would keep her mind busy and distract her from the pain of having two children who keep you at arms length. Alex had tears in her eyes as she stopped her mother leaving the bench and pulling her into a hug. She held her for a long time and allowed a few tears to fall.

“I always want you in my life mom, I love you”


	34. Everyone has a shovel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes a break from the Lab to get some refreshments and regrets it when it appears everyone has a talk for her.

Lena had popped out of the lab and came face to face with Nia, she smiled and looked at the younger woman who appeared to also be needing a drink. Lena would have to get some supplies for the lab; this wasn't very practical.

“Lena I know that we don't know each other very well, and I know that you love Kara, she loves you too and I am happy for you, but don't hurt her, I am a peaceful person and I would hate to have to change that”

Lena looked at her in slight shock she had not expected that from Nia, but then she would be doing the same if anyone else was dating the bubbly blonde, although she would have been much more scary.

“I have every intention of making her as happy as I can for as long as she will let me, she is special and has a lot of people who love her to prove it.”

Nia left the kitchen as Lena continued to make drinks for everyone in the lab when J'onn, who had come to collect M'gann, walked in. J’onn walked up to Lena and smiled, but then his face became serious. Lena looked around there was no one else there, she took a deep breath, she could see what was coming.

“Lena, good afternoon, I wanted to talk to you for a moment, I lost my family when the war happened on Mars, my two beautiful daughters perished and I was angry and hurt for so very long, until I was invited into the Danvers family. They are like daughters to me and I cherish them, I will protect them from any attack, even accidental assaults on their hearts. You are part of that family now too, and I will protect you too”

Lena let out the breath that she had been holding that was not as bad as she was expecting, and when J’onn hugged her briefly she knew that he was happy for them too, but just worried about the soft heart that Kara owned. J’onn left with M’gann and Lena decided to take a breath of fresh air before returning to the lab, she regretted it in moments when superman appeared hovering off the balcony.

“Superman, is there something that you need? Kara is not here”

He landed softly on the balcony and stood awkwardly opposite the woman, the evidence of his fight with Kara still visible, the evidence of the fight with Lois was not.

“I am aware that she is not here, I checked before approaching, I was hoping that I could talk to you for a moment”

Lena was already drained from the conversations and the previous night not to mention that she couldn't get any peace not even on a balcony nearly fifty stories off the ground.

“I am quite busy superman, and as you know, I am also not open for round two right now, I am more than aware of how you feel about my family and myself, you are entitled to your opinion but this is my home and i will not be spoken to like that in my property”

He shifted awkwardly on the balcony Lois’s words still wringing in his ears, his ribs still aching every breath reminding him of his error.

“I am here to apologize, I have my bias’s I am more human than Kara because I grew up on the earth, but as much as I am not Kara, you are not Lex. I need to remember just because you share a name your experiences and actions have been different, I will endeavour to remember that for all future encounters.”

“I may not be Lex, but I am a Luthor not the same as my family, but I don't give second chances to trust easily, and you do not currently warrant either.”

Clark dipped his head and nodded he knew that he had hurt the woman that his cousin loved, and that would make spending time with Kara difficult. He would earn her trust somehow but first there was something else he needed to say.

“I will continue to try and prove that my apology is real and that I can be trusted, I love Kara so much, we have not always seen eye to eye, but she loves you and I respect her choice, there must be something special about you for her to have fallen for you. All I can say it whatever it is, it better continue to make her happy, she has suffered too much to be hurt any more, I am trusting you with her, offering the branch so to speak, I pray to Rao that I have been wrong, I wouldn't want to have to go against my families values”

Lena raised her brow, her heart rate was accelerating, she knew that the super could hear it and she hated her body's betrayal, she didn't want to be the next Luthor in superman's sights. 

“I will protect her with my life, I have created items to help her, to remove her weakness and keep her from harm, as far as I can see that you have done more harm to her than I have, and I intend to continue keeping the woman I love safe, even from the pain you inflict Clark”

Clark took a deep breath of course Lena would know who he was. He clenched his jaw and looked at her, taking a deep breath, and slowing his heart he looked at the woman in front of him.

“I believe you will Miss Luthor, I am glad that she has someone as forthright and strong as you, Lois is the same, and you need to be to take on a Super, the life of the loved ones is often harder, you have my word I will not try to make this harder and Kara is my family, once day I feel you will be too. Thank you for your time”

He nodded and then drifted above the balcony, taking to the sky, Lena watched him and the moment that he was out of site she gripped the railing and dipped her head, she was feeling very drained and needed to shake it off, although Alex, Eliza, Nia and J’onn had already given her their own versions of a shovel talk this one had been a lot harder to handle, although she felt that she stood her ground and did not crumble under the supers scrutiny it took a lot. She waited for her heart to slow and her breathing to return to normal, when a sound came up behind her. Lena turned to see Sam and sighed.

“Not you too, I thought if anyone would be on my side it would be you Sam.”

Sam looked at Lena confused, she had simply headed to the balcony to absorb some sun radiation, she was not sure how much that it would take to have her fully charged and stable, she wasn't sure she wanted to be a hero or even have powers, but she did want to spend time with Alex without worrying that the powers would spark.

“I can come back later, I was just going to get some sun, what's happened Lena?”

“Nothing I am fine, it's just everyone seems to have a shovel today, I thought you were coming to warn me too” 

Sam smiled and pulled her in, holding her close for a little while before she spoke again.

“I have no shovel Lena, not for you, your the best person I know Kara is lucky”

For the second time in a few hours Lena started to cry, this situation was really messing with her emotions, or her ability to hide them at least she needed to manage this whole thing better. Once she had stopped she smiled and motioned to the bedroom she was going to clean up a little.


	35. Everyone has a shovel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara's day just keeps on getting stranger by the minute untill at last the earth custome is explained to her.

Kara had left the lab and gone to the CDC, she had been given more samples to give out to the lab’s she wanted to have lunch with Lena so she would do their last. She took off and started deliveries. She landed at the DEO and went through the tunnel, she wanted to see if there was any progress. She encountered Brainy first and he was taking a short break and Kara went up to see if he was any closer to the information they needed about patient zero. He wasn't after ascertaining that she went to leave. Before brainy reached out and took her hand.

“Kara a moment, I am aware that you are starting a relationship with Lena, and you are my friend and I am happy for you. Lena is too, my friend, she helped me with my tiny boxes but she doesn't have boxes as strong as mine, it is really important that you always help her maintain her boxes. Do not let them crumble, although I can not do anything to you as it will change the future and I can not risk that I would be very unhappy if you were to damage my friend or her tiny boxes”

Kara smiled a little confused, which was not uncommon when talking to Brainy she turned the corner to see M’gann who was looking much better. She smiled and went over to her she wondered what had changed although she was very happy to see that her friend was more comfortable even in the DEO.

“M’gann how are you? I was looking for J'onn. Do you know where he is?”

“I am doing better thanks to Lena, she really is something special, so much pain, so much hurt and hate directed towards her and she is just amazing, she was scared when she saw me in my natural form but when she realised I was in pain she helped me. She deserves the world Kara Zor-El you make sure that you give her that, and protect her from all hardships. J’onn is in his office”

Kara smiled somewhat awkwardly, M’gann was not known for her sentimental behaviour, and she seemed to be very fond of Lena, she wasn't going to try and take Lena away was she? Her thoughts were interrupted by a small cough from J’onn and she headed to him, this visit at the DEO was very strange indeed.

“Kara there has been a little progress. I have checked the detention centres and Lyra is in one of them, that must be who Clark saw, I am going to go there with M’gann shortly and check her thoughts to see if I can see what is happening.”

Kara nodded she was heading back out, it was time to deliver to Lena.

“I am just about to deliver the samples to Lena, so that they can see the interactions with different Alien life, they have samples from a lot of different species, there is a lot for them to do”

“Lena did something wonderful for M’gann today, she really is a wonderful woman, I am glad she has you. She deserves love. Take care of her beautiful heart.”

Kara left the DEO she had no idea what was going on today, why was everyone talking about Lena, normally she was the one that was advocating for the beautiful brunette, not that she was unhappy that everyone was coming around, nothing they said was wrong. She picked up the items from the CDC and then flew to the Lab, heading through the tunnel with the samples, she knew Lena wasn't there the moment that she stepped in, the scent was too slight, she smiled and greeted Alex and Eliza.

“She isn't here, Kara she has been gone a little while getting some drinks”

Kara looked at Eliza and smiled, biting her lip a little. She was happy that Eliza was here and that last night Alex and her had comforted Lena.

“Alex, Eliza, I wanted to say thank you for last night, I dont know what you said to Lena but you made her feel better and that was really great of you, I love her and she is so important to me that leaving knowing that you were both looking after her, was easier.”

Alex looked up and she had given the shovel talk to Lena and realised that Kara needed on too. Not because she thought Kara was going to hurt her, but because someone needed to be on Lena’s side.

“She is special, and she has been hurt alot, and abandoned, I will always be there to protect her, even from you Kara, she doesn't deserve any more heartache, she needs to be taken care of” 

“Alexandra is right you know, I don't want to see any of my girls hurt, so you all better look out for each other, you, Lena and Alexandra, your all family now”

Kara smiled brightly and grabbed Eliza in a hug that was maybe a little tight but she was so happy, Lena had been accepted as Kara knew she would be, but it was so nice to hear. She left the lab and flew up to the penthouse turning off her tracker and landing on the balcony. Sam was sitting in the sun and saw her arrive.

“Before you go in there, I want to talk to you Kara”

All Kara wanted was to get to Lena and it seemed like everyone was stopping her. She looked at Sam and huffed flopping down on the chair next to her.

“Lena is my best friend. She is a good person that has been constantly hurt by those that she loved, those that were there to protect her. She has been abandoned and lied to, physically, emotionally abused and she is still the best person I know. She loves you, that gives you the greatest power over her and the biggest opportunity to hurt her and I will not stand for it, I may not be fully charged right now, but as soon as I am I will have the power to follow through with this. You hurt my friend and I will not stop at dropping you off a building. Do you understand me?”

Kara looked at Sam, she had just threatened her, she was sure that Reign was gone, she was sure that's what they discovered but that was not nice. And why do people keep thinking she is going to hurt Lena. she nodded confused and walked inside listening to Lena’s heart she followed into the bedroom. Lena saw her entrance and could see the crinkle immediately. She rushed over and held her tight.

“Kara whats wrong Darling?”

Kara looked at her. She didn't even know how to explain the strange day that she was having, she had never understood why people couldn't explain things more clearly.

“I don't know what is going on today Lena, I am so confused, Sam just threatened me, people have been talking about how wonderful you are all day and telling me I have to protect you, and I don't know what you did to M’gann but I think she likes you, likes you. Even Alex and Eliza were odd.”

Lena raised her brow and looked at Kara. She was fairly sure she knew what happened but couldn't bring herself to believe it, she asked Kara to tell her each conversation and she did, recounting them word for word, she only stopped when she heard Lena mutter “Damn it”.

“What's the matter Lena what did I do?”

Lena looked up with a massive smile on her face by her count Kara had one more shovel talk than she did, and she was being fully accepted into the family, she was happier than she had ever been.

“Nothing Kara, it's ok, I am just happy, it's an earth custom, a shovel talk, given to the people dating someone you care about to let them know that if they hurt your loved one, that they will have to deal with the wrath of the person giving the talk. I just never expected anyone to be protective of me.”

Kara just held her as she cried. She needed to look into this, she would need to return Sam’s talk if this was a custom.


	36. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are not going well in the Lab Lena is starting to get paranoid, she is surprised when Kara agrees with her.

Lena had been back in the lab for hours pushing ten and she was still trying to work out what was wrong, there wasn't a lack of samples; she had samples from over thirty different species. Eliza had been using her original formula on the samples to see if the previous cure she created could be of use, but she had called it a night when it didn't have any impact throughout any of the samples. Alex had been going through the original composition of the virus from the database and checking the markers against all the sample DNA. she had lasted longer than Eliza but had finally headed to the penthouse. Everyone was frustrated with the lack of progress they had made. It wasn't like they were expecting to get this all wrapped up in one day, but this was just not moving at all.

She watched through the microscope as the cultures that she was preparing from the sample degraded, yet again. In frustration she threw her glass across the lab only to not hear the satisfaction as it smashed into a million pieces punctuating her frustration. Emotional outbursts were not all that common for Lena although they were cropping up with startling regularity at the current time. She turned to see a very puzzled Kara holding the glass in her hand, the amber liquid that was once contained inside dripping down her face.

“Oh my god, Kara I am so sorry, I didn't know you were here”

Lena hurried over with some wipes to clear the mess of her face and started to frantically wipe the liquid from the suit and her face. When Kara’s hands finally stopped her by holding on to the slender hands of Lena and intertwining their fingers. The soft movement called Lena’s attention to the hands that were now combined with her own, she looked up frustrated tears threatening to spill as she caught sight of the magnetic iridescent pools of Kara’s eyes full of such love and concern.

“Lena what is it? Your heart rate is elevated and you are practically shaking.”

Lena moved forward and wrapped herself in the warmth of Kara as she took a few breaths to steady herself.

“Alex is unable to find any similarities between the original markers and the ones that we have samples of, Eliza had had no success using her previous cure, and I can't even get the samples to form appropriate cultures to start picking apart the information in the virus. I have been creating cultures since I was six years old, I have never been met with this level of failure, there is no reason for it, except well, i am starting to think these samples are not what they appear. It is like someone had purposely degrade them all so they have little use, each DNA sample is partial, each virus sample seems unaffected by your mothers cure, there should be at least some reaction, it is like someone had made the virus inert or unstable to stop us being able to use the samples, I am starting to see conspiracies everywhere, I guess I am just not used to this level of failure.”

Kara looked at her and began to wonder, what could cause that kind of problem with the samples, it would need to leave no trace and do no obvious harm, considering the information from Cat she didn't think that Lena was so far off base.

“Can you scan the samples for radiation, or something like that that would cause it to become inactive, like the isotobe you used the first time or residual kryptonite signature?”

Lena looked at Kara, had she just suggested that the tired ramblings of a clearly emotional paranoid Luthor was actually viable. After all Kara was the one that saw the good in everyone why would she be thinking like this, if it wasn't her own crazy rubbing off on her. She raised her brow and looked at her thinking about the prospect.

“Lena, Focus, think about it, there is only one lab working on the alien cure, they ask me what order I am going to places so they can prepare the right samples to take. The ones I am taking to be cultured in the basic lab in midvale are a mix of human and Alien, yours is the only alien specific. Cat said Lane is using this to finally be able to cleanse the planet of Aliens, even if he didn't release it himself he is using the problem to his advantage, what if they are messing with your samples?”

Lena looked at her it made sense, especially with Alex being pulled from the DEO she was very outspoken about Lane, she even had him removed from the DEO, then Eliza who has more experience with this kind of virus was due to be taken to the lab in midvale, she looked at Kara and took the sample out of the case and placed it in the scanner. She also took a sample and placed it in the 620-IR FT-IR Spectrochemical Imaging Microscope, it wasn't as good as the one in the lab at LCorp but it would help her to check the quality of the sample. She didn't know why she didn't do this to start, or as her frustration was building. Maybe the blonde was rubbing off on her, she had not thought that they would really do this.

The imaging showed that the cells were degraded that there was something unstable about them. Then there was the thought that maybe just maybe she wasn't crazy someone was sabotaging her. The alien cure and the fate of the aliens was resting with a Luthor, they were already looking to pin the virus on Lillian, it wouldn't be hard to pin the failed cure on another. She wasnt that kind of Luthor and she wasn't alone, whatever they were trying to do she would stop them, her and her family.

When the beeps went off she checked, and looked at the radiation signature, it wasn't the same isotope or even Kryptonite, she really didn't have any idea what they had used. The radiation wasn't harmful to her or Kara, but it was causing the breakdown and degrading samples. Lena looked up from the result pinching the bridge of her nose and placed her arm on her back.

“They are all useless aren't they?”

“Lena, come on, you can't do anything more tonight. This can't be changed until tomorrow when I collect samples I will bring you the midvale ones instead you will have less alien samples but you will have humans too, you need to eat please. There is no point in continuing with these, I promise I will get you clean samples even if I have to go to the Alien hospital and collect them myself.”

Lena relented knowing that Kara was right, she was in no position to do anything now, she carefully packed all the samples away and decontaminated the lab, after all she was going to need to sleep here. She went through the tunnel and was cleared of infection. Holding Kara’s hand as they entered the penthouse, dinner happened hours ago but there were plates left for both and the Pecan pie for Kara was also on the side. A simple note from Eliza.

“My precious girl, I made this one for you and made sure I plated enough for you and Lena, I hope that you have managed to drag her from the lab and enjoy your meal, although we are all in the penthouse everyone is in their rooms giving you some space, you two deserve some time alone. I love you Eliza”


	37. frustration 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lois is frustrated waiting for Clark and wonders if her will be coming back at all after their conversation.

Lois stood on the balcony of their home in Metropolis and looked out to the stars, finally Johnathan was finally asleep and she was feeling a little frazzled, looking after a baby alone on no sleep was draining. Waiting up until the small hours of the morning worried about Clark to have him limping into the room covered in dirt and his own blood was terrifying, she was so worried about him. Then when he told her what happened she was furious. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, not only did he end up sleeping on the couch but she told him this morning that he needed to apologize and not come back until he had. It was getting very late, she couldn't help but wonder if his stubborn ass was in the fortress licking his wounds instead of manning up and apologizing to Lena.

She was pacing the balcony, she couldn't help but wonder if her was hurt, Kara had really kicked his sorry ass, quite rightly, but she had hurt him quite badly, he still insisted on going out to help, what if the weakened state menat he had been hurt, he could have flared or anything, maybe she had been too hard on him, he was already hurt and she took the second swing he had his ass handed to him by Kara physically and by her verbally. She shook her head. It would have been on the news if he had an incident, he was sulking somewhere.

She played the scene over in her mind. He had said that Kara threatened him, and said she would have him sent to Argo to be tried for treason. She didn't know what he had done and he told her he took her wrist and forbade her to do something.

“Clark you did what, how dare you try and throw your weight around like that, she is your older cousin, she is the leader of the house of EL, she is Aluras daughter, what the hell were you thinking, just because males have more rights on earth doesn't mean that you do when it comes to Kryptonian matters, you are more human than alien some days and that kind of thinking isn't going to wash with her or me, and if you think that our son will be listening to that kind of misogynistic rhetoric or thinking he can lay hands on someone when ever he wants you are mistaken.” 

She though that she had been mad at him for that, that this was all he had done, he was superman, truth justice and the american way, she was so disappointed in him, when he tried to mitigate his behaviour with information about her father that he was defending her family's honour, she was even more annoyed.

“You should have listened then you could have told me, you know the reason that he hasn't been around is because Johnathan is half alien, we chose not to tell him about you, and I don't trust him with our son, what happens when he starts to show power. My fathers anti alien rhetoric have been well documented and they are established. I love the man and hate his beliefs and actions, since Johnathan I don't want him near my family, I want to protect both of you from him.”

Lois was mad now madder than she had been in a long time when he suggested that Kara was giving information that could her him, her and Johnathan from his fortress she could feel everything bubbling over.

“Your fortress, yours, what do you think you would have done with a fortress at 6 months old it was clearly for Kara to bring you u in, it is as much hers f not more than yours, for fucks sake Clark you did what you always do when your scared, you turned into a giant fucking douchebag. Don't give me that look, scared of hurting me and you almost ripped out my heart pushing me away, scared of the responsibility of Kara, you dumped her, she was scared alone on a alien world just watched her home explode and her only family dumped her, you couldn't even tell me for six months knowing how I would feel about it, and this, your scared and you again turn into a fucking douchbag.”

When he had started on about the Luthor Lois completely lost it, much like herself Lena had faught against her family, she wasnt anti alien like her father, military like her sister, she had made her own way, Lena had the same fight only she had it much worse, he had already been proved wrong so many times, he was not only being a fucking douchbag he was excelling at it.

“She has protected Kara and the other aliens in national city over and over, she had helped protect her from Kryptonite, helped her defeat the world killers and made her a suit that stopped a catastrophe orchestrated by my father, Kara trusts her, as do I, you, you Clark fucking Kent dont deserve to be a Kent or a El right now, your father would be ashamed of you as would your mother, you have dragged two noble families two cultures and two world through the mud tonight, you will appologise, you will prove you are not this kind of jack ass and be her to forgive you, and you wont come back until you have, tonight the couch is yours be gone before I get up I can not look at you”

Lois cringed remembering the harsh words and the low blows, she knew Clark felt guilty about Kara, and about not being the son Johnathan brought him up to be, she knew it would hurt him but Lena deserved better, and so did Kara how many times would that beautiful loving woman forgive his sorry ass, but now nearly midnight staring at the sky she just wanted to know he was alright. Loving a super was the hardest thing she had ever done, and she brought down the russian mob. She felt her shoulders slump as she turned and walked in, a familiar breeze before his arms were around her.

“I am sorry Lois, I apologise to Lena, I have thought a lot about what you said and I will do better. I want to be a better man for you, for Johnathan, and as long as I have you to keep me in line I know I will succeed.”

"we are in this together Clark the whole family and that includes Lena, I want to be in the next briefing I want to help, we should contact Lucy too"


	38. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the super family arrange a first date for the couple knowing that they both deserved a little time together.

Kara smiled at the note and looked at Lena, she was reading the note from Eliza now with a big smile on her face. Kara picked up the plates and defused her vision to heat both plates of food and carry them and the pie into the dining room. When Lena walked in she could see a very intimate place setting with candles and a bottle of wine ready for them to enjoy. She was so touched by the actions of the family after all she finally had Kara to herself and in a situation where she couldn't take her on a date they have arranged it for her.

Kara pulled out the chair for Lena to sit down and moved it into the table before sitting next to her and smiling. She was not sure if this was the best time for a romantic date, but after the discovery showing Lena some care was the top of her agenda. She poured out a glass of wine each and handed one to Lena.

“I know that this isn't exactly how I would have taken you on a first date Lena but I have everything I need to make it perfect, because it is only you that I need to make any moment perfect.”

Lena smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her softly placing her free hand on her cheek, softly rubbing her thumb over Kara’s cheek bone. She watched as Kara’s eyes fluttered closed and her head moved into the soft touch of her hand. Slen kissed her again this time a little more passionately, breaking for air with a soft smile on her face.

“No matter how it happened, or who organised it, I am honoured to be having a first date with you, it feels like it has taken forever to get here, all it took was a live threatening virus, some pushy family members and your inability to sleep without holding me, for us to realise what we have here. And Kara your right of course, when I take you on a date in the future it won't be like this, I can promise you that it won't be anymore perfect than right now, because you are all I have wanted for three years and now I have you.”

Kara blushed lightly and took Lena’s hand pressing small kisses to the palm and the knuckles and she looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. Kara was content and happy this situation was indeed terrible and the more she found out about it the worse it seemed however it had forced the realisation on them and they finally bridged the gap between friends and lovers and this was what she wanted. They both started to eat the meal that was prepared for them and there was a small moan from Kara as she tucked in.

“Kara is your heat vision safe when cooking?”

Kara laughed lightly and looked at her, it wasn't the first time that someone asked that. She took a sip from her wine which was a little warm and blew over it cooling the liquid repeating the process with Lena’s and then looked at her.

“It's actually safer to each something I cooked with heat vision than something I cooked in the oven. I am a terrible cook. Eliza tested the food I cooked with heat vision and made sure that it was safe. She is after all a scientist. She had cooked a lot of different things and tested them, it was quite the experiment, and I got to eat everything that was cooked. Eliza still had me cook the turkey at thanksgiving, it is like a ritual, I chill the wine, pop the corks and cook the turkey, I honestly think that it is all they trust me with.”

Lena had watched her cool the wine and smiled, listening to the story, she was more than happy to hear everything that she could about the woman she loved, and finally it being the whole truth. She took a bite and moaned lightly herself, Eliza was an amazing cook and she had not realised how hungry she was. Kara’s eyes widened at the delicious noise elicited from Lena’s lips. She bit her own as she gazed at the woman in wonder. They continued to eat soft words and softer glances being shared between the two. Once the dinner was finished they held hands, the conversation had been easy and that was something that they had become accustomed to.

“Tell me something about you that I don't know”

“On Krypton we have yellow sun chambers, they were like I guess a theme park ride a little like going to disney world. Instead of hitting a roller coaster you absorbed yellow sun radiation and were able to fly, they were so much fun and although it wasn't something that we did often, for my twelfth birthday my mother took me to them. I remember flying over the red mountains with my mother and feeling free and happy. It is one of my fondest memories. When mom was here after the problems were all done and the world was safe we flew to the grand canyon, and flew together at sunset through the red rocks. Being a dried up river, the smell and the sights were so similar to Krypton, and we shared that moment again. Neither of us were able to put into words how special that was, the mountains gone, and the time we had missed. It was like a bit of krypton here on earth. I would like to do that with you, show you the beauty that was my home.”

Lena could see the glistening in Kara’s eyes as she recalled the moments both on Krypton and on earth she smiled and took Kara’s hands in hers.

“I would be honoured if you would share that with me Kara, how about the pie? Shall we have a little?”

Kara smiled everyone knew Kara didn't share food, especially not her mother's chocolate pecan pie. She picked up a fork and spooned out a mouthful and raised it to Lena’s mouth watching as she licked her lips and opened up for the pie. She moved it into her mouth and watched as she closed her lips around the fork. It was almost sensual watching the delicate movements of Lenas mouth around the utensil. As she closed her eyes and hummed at the taste blasting over her taste buds, Kara couldn't help the arousal building in her abdomen, she had never seen or heard anything so seductive.

Kara continued to feed the pie to Lena until she was full, Lena couldn't help but think that there was never going to be anything that she could do to show Kara that she loved her as much as Kara loved her, after all giving away this much of her personal pie was a very bold statement of love and she knew it. Before she could finish her glass of wine, the rest of the pie was gone, and Kara was taking her hand. She held her close and started to sway softly as she held her close, calling up a slow song on her phone, low so it didn't disturb the others. She decided that this indeed was the most perfect first date. They shared a long and slow kiss before returning to the Lab and snuggling down to sleep, all pretenses gone, Kara just snuggled into Lena, she didn't even try to pretend that she was going to the other room or that she wasn't going to cuddle.

“Good night Kara, I love you”

“I love you too Lena, sleep well”

Lena sighed and relaxed the moment the words were repeated to her and smiled into the hug, she had always liked her own space but this was definitely something that she wanted every night.


	39. Breakfast debrief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark brings some equiptment, there is a anouncment from the CDC and Ruby gets to plan the perfect Gaming set up, that can also be used for conference calling.

Everyone was sat around the table faced with a mountain of food, Sam’s appetite was increasing and she felt bad for eating more than her fair share, they were all sat in comfortable conversation when they heard footsteps coming from the balcony, they looked up to see a very shy Superman carrying a number of monitors and other equipment he shuffled awkwardly on his feet and started to put the items down on the floor.

“I am sorry for barging in on breakfast, I am more than aware that I am not all that welcome but when Lois tells me to do something I have found that it is easier to just comply, she had me collect all this stuff from the office and bring it here, it is for conference calling with video feed through a secured server and fluctuating IP, I have no idea what any of it means but she wants to talk to everyone and um, she is inviting Lucy and Cat to join too if possible.”

Kara’s hand instinctively reached out for Lena as she saw him enter, Lena stiffening at his presence. She watched as he placed the items and shuffled so she could see the remnants of their altercation, she was healed but he was clearly still in pain. She shouldnt take any pleasure in that she thought but the way Lena tended she felt glad that she had taught him a lesson that was still evident. She knew that Lena needed fresh samples and although she was planning on switching the samples she brought it would be good to have something a little fresher and untouched.

Ruby had hopped up and started looking at the items, Sam tried to call her back but Lena shook her head and she was excited looking at it all.

“Aunty Lena, if I help set this all up, when you're not using it for super secret meetings can I use it to call my friends, the Laptop is ok but everyone is so small and this would be so much better I could chat with more of my friends as we play? I promise I won't damage it, I am actually very good with this.”

Lena looked around the room, she could easily put this together, as could J’onn and Brainy, she figured Alex could too but everyone was busy, they had other things that they could be doing, and were needed. She smiled at Ruby, and then looked at Nia.

“Nia, to place these monitors on the wall and set everything up for optimum use without causing a problem for the table to be used for dinner, the monitors and everything will need to be affixed to the wall. I believe Ruby is more than capable of setting this up. I have seen her bedroom and gaming centre, she is quite the gamer, but using power tools and ensuring that everything is secure should be overseen by an adult, would you be willing to help?”

Nia smiled at Lena, she wasn't known for her DIY skills but growing up she had helped her father with many projects before she moved towards things that fit her better, she had some skills in the area and was happy to finally be able to give something back.

“Now problem Lena I will help her out, it will give me something to do.”

Lena smiled and nodded and then the electronics sprung to life with the alert tone.

“This is Dr Sinclare from the CDC. Although we are working very hard to find a cure to this virus, there is still a significant amount of new cases every day and the death toll is rising, we have been unable to contact a small but significant amount of scientists that we feel would be able to help with this situation. If you are in contact with the following people, or you are one of the people on this list please contact the CDC on the emergency number.

Dr Lillian Luthor  
Dr Adam Simons  
Dr Vose  
Dr Eliza Danvers  
Dr Shibon Harris  
Dr Emelia Hamilton

We have been working hard with the help of America’s Hero’s to maintain this quarantine and ensure the safety of the people, but you all need to stay at home, it is important that we stop the spread of this virus, we need time and we need the people mentioned.

Please stay safe, stay at home”

Everyone looked at Lena and she shrugged lightly there was no way her mother was going to come out of hiding and she had no idea where she was. There were a number of people on that list that she was confident would call in, maybe they would be used more effectively. She knew however her mother would not be one of them.

“My mother will not come forward and if she does she will not help, she is much like Lane as you all know, she tried to use this virus before she is going to do nothing to help. As for you Eliza you can call in and tell them you are here working with me, they don't like it but you are safe here. We have found out why our tests are not working, all our samples are tainted.”

Clark was about to leave he was going to start his day and as he didn't deserve to or feel welcome here he thought that slipping out was the best option.

“Kal joined us, I have something that I need you to do too.”

He didn't move just looked at Lena, she was wondering what Kara had in mind but nodded, she could return the olive branch not that he was forgiven. He sat down and looked at Kara.

“Anything that I can do, I will Kara.”

“I am going to take the wrong samples to Lena today to ensure she gets something that she can work with, Eliza needs to be able to test her previous treatment on real samples and Alex needs to be able to check the DNA. we need to make sure that they have what they need, I don't know what will be in the other sample cases. When you're collecting from the hospitals and transporting to the CDC I need you to take blood samples for this lab, one vial of each, I will be doing the same, they need to be kept cool and brought here as soon as possible.”

Clark nodded he was happy to be given something to help, that he was being allowed to work with his family. They continued to eat and Lena handed Clark a plate. Eliza smiled at her.

“Oh and Clark if you happen to get a chance a skin sample or two would be helpful”

“Of course Eliza, no problem, how long do you think that it will take to set all that up in here? Lois will want to know what time we can have a call. If it can be done today at all?”

Ruby scoffed and looked up at the group.

“Well the sooner I can have the room emptied the sooner I can get it set up, I have already done a preliminary sketch for the layout and have a list of things that I will need. I think with the elaborate plan to ensure that we have the best layout, it will take me a few hours, I can have this up and running by dinner. Although it would be easier if I don't have to stop to let you all in for Lunch”

“Ruby Arias, mind your manners young lady”

Lena and Alex both had a grin, that girl was just like her mother, it made them smile to see it after all they both loved Sam. Kara watched the exchange, she still needed to look up this shoval talk thing, it was clear that Alex loved her. She would make sure she found time today.


	40. making progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets the samples to the lab, checks in on Lena and the rest of her family, when she was leaving she saw sam and decided now was as good a time as any.

Kara and Clark left for the CDC and everyone else went about their morning routine. Lena went to her office and collected the tools needed for Ruby and Nia, she looked at the design. She wasn't worried about the holes in the walls but she was not having the dining table cut because of the speakers. She smiled at Ruby and worked for a few moments to turn it into a wireless speaker and microphone. She smiled at Ruby and ruffled her hair.

“You're very smart, and this set up looks great, maybe we can run a mission if I have some time later, call of duty is always a good way to blow off steam.”

Ruby beamed at her she would love to get some time with Lena, she missed her while they were away and was so happy to have her family all back together. She nodded and went to work, Nia following her around offering support and marking things out the way she wanted. Lena could already see things taking shape, maybe she would keep this as a games room after all this was done.

Kara landed with Kal and walked into the tunnel to collect the items needed Kara told them she was doing Midvale and then Luthor labs, she also informed them that Eliza was working with Lena. She took the samples and dropped Lena’s in Midvale and then took the midvale supply to Lena. she entered the lab through the tunnel and smiled.

“I have usable samples for you, although I don't know what you are going to get, there will be humans and extraterrestrials here, I don't know if they are going to be seperated, Kal is going to collect specimens as he is working. Although I am sure the three of you will know how to work it out. I also have some more protection and decontamination fluid for you”

She placed down the cases and looked at Lena. She longed to hold her and kiss her but she was all set up in her gown and gloves. Alex was already starting to unpack the case and separating the vials.

“There are a number we don't have to test to see that they are not human, Mom do you want to take these and start your tests they are obviously alien.”

She handed Eliza several vials of liquid that were green blue and even a yellow colour. She then held up a number looking at them, the different shades of red were not enough, to tell she smiled and took the samples to her station, making up the slides to do a quick check separating them. She split them into humans and non-humans. Lena took the samples that were human and placed them in the fridge.

“Let's start with the non-human and then we can have a look at these, Eliza once you have used the cure you already have on the Alien specimens can you test it on the human one’s it would be great if your cure could be universal.”

Kara watched as the three women got to work, she didn't want to be in the way so she excused herself taking one longing look at Lena as she moved out of the lab. She went up to the penthouse and grabbed some snacks, she had been preoccupied at breakfast and didn't eat as much as she needed. She could hear Ruby and Nia in the dining room and stood at the door watching.

“Nia, can you hold this here I need to mark out the place for the holes. I think that we need to move the main screen that Lena has in here so we can make room for both big screens together and join them, then the smaller ones on top. Creating a wall, the two there we can place on an arm that way they can be flat against the wall when eating and curing around after.”

“Well I think that looks great Ruby, you could have a position in CATCO or LCorp maybe even the DEO in the tech departments you really know how to maximize your options.”

Kara smiled and then turned heading out to the balcony where she was about to head off. As she stepped out she could see Sam sunning herself. She wondered how close she was to 100% charged. Maybe she could pick up the equipment that they used to test her at the DEO to get a reading. Then she remembered the shovel talk and moved closer.

“Sam can I talk to you for a moment?”

Sam looked up and looked at her, she had the crinkle between her eyes and she knew that whatever this was was serious. She patted the lounger beside here and sat up a little looking at her.

“Come sit, whats up Kara you look concerned”

Kara smiled and sat down facing Sam, she had looked it up and it was indeed a earth custom, and she wished she had known about it before maybe if she had given a talk to Maggie, Alex wouldn't have been so broken.

“Sam, I have been doing a little research, after having a number of very confusing conversations the other day about Lena I was informed that there is a social convention that I was unaware of……. Um, as such.. I um, I need to have a conversation with you about Alex.”

Sam looked at her, she knew where this was going and thought to herself that even though the last fight almost killed Kara, and then the subsequent issues Reign had been defeated, neither incidents she wanted to reproduce, she was also not planning on doing anything to hurt Alex. she just nodded for Kara to continue.

“Alex has spent most of her life protecting me, so much so that she didn't realise that she was pushing herself into a box that she didn't fit. It wasn't until Maggie that she finally took something for herself and that ended and almost killed her. I had never seen her so devastated. You and Ruby will give her everything that she ever wanted, and she is already so happy even though it is early in this relationship. I can already see that she is deeper because there are two of you to love. I can not see her break again. I will not let anyone do that to her and you, you could really destroy her. I am happy that she has you and I am happy for her, however that is dependent on this relationship working………. Um I believe this is where I need to threaten you if I have this right.”

Sam smiled and nodded softly, giving Kara the opportunity to do this, clearly it meant a lot to her to be able to protect her sister, just as it had meant a lot to her to protect Lena.

“I am not going to threaten you with kryptonite, or a beating, hiding you in a black ops site, because if it comes to that Alex will already have been hurt. What I will do is contact a friend of mine, and have your pod taken to an alternative earth so you never existed here, that way I will never have to see her break again.”

Sam looked at Kara who was completely serious and wondered if she could actually do that, she looked at her a moment longer and then smiled.

“Damn Kara that was good for your first one, it was actually much more sinister than normal threats, your sister would be proud, I have no intention of letting her go.”

Kara’s bright smile spread across her face and she was happy that she had managed to do that correctly. Sam seemed sincere in her words and she was so happy that she intended on staying with Alex because above everything Sam made her very happy. She grabbed Sam and hugged her tightly. She felt like everyone was making so much progress today, Ruby was working hard as were the women in the labs, they would have a new briefing and hopefully they could beat this together. Sam tapped her shoulder and Kara released her.

“Kara I may not be human but I am not super just yet how about you hold the bear hugs for when I am all the way there huh”

Kara blushed and excused herself flying off to continue her assignment for the day, she also had a number of Articles to write up.


	41. Unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finishes her day and writes a substandard peice, but most of what she knows she cant use. she has dinner with the family she is troubled and after being followed to the balcony by Lena there is a unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to arcangelus81 for the prompts I thought this one could be fun :)

The day had continued each person doing their best to help move things forward. Kara arrived back earlier today, she needed to get to work on her article.

Working to help you, stay at home to help them.  
Kara Danvers.

The city and the rest of the United states of America is gripped with the Omnipresent Virus. There are Labs set up all over the country, to work on a vaccine to end this crisis. Superman and Supergirl have been taking samples for study and helping set up the secure locations. However the crisis is still finding people taking risks with theirs and everyone's safety, superman has been visiting detention sites.

“Although every measure is being taken to ensure safe people are still leaving their homes, I don't want to see people separated from loved ones in detention, nor is the time to pull together and stay at home with your family” Superman commented after a visit to a now full detention centre.

Dr Eliza Danvers is currently working out of Luthor Labs’ and has had previous dealings with a similar strain of this virus, she is currently working on modifying the previous vaccine to help people infected. Dr Danvers spared a comment for this reporter.

“The previous cure is about 60% effective on alien DNA but currently we have not been able to unlock the missing piece of the puzzle. We are working hard to work out what it is that is causing the crossover and the mutation.”

Miss Lena Luthor and Dr Alex Danvers, are working on Sequencing and reversing of the mutanaganetic properties to uncode the virus, although it is not clear at this time how long the process will take. They are feeding their results and that of LCorp to the Labs trying to find a way to combine efforts to have a cure that will work on both humans and Aliens alike. Miss Luthor is sending regular updates on the efforts of her private lab and LCorp to the corresponding locations.

“If all labs work together there will be a faster and more reliable cure, I understand the need to split the factors however it is pointless retrying an idea that has already failed, that is why LCorp will be sharing all information with every lab moving forward.”

Miss Luthor felt strongly that the only way forward is working together, aliens and humans alike to create the best chance of beating the Virus. She plans for full dissemination, on other matters she had not heard from her mother who is another one of the DR’s currently sought by the government for help. If you know the location or can contact any of the Dr that are needed please encourage them to come forward.

Kara stretched and sighed as she sent the article and the noted to Snapper, he was working on the edits, and she was sure there would be a lot, or he may just rewrite it, the article was not her best work but it did have information, she threw a few other bits into her notes and closed the laptop. She was too tired to concentrate on it anymore today.

Dinner as always was a noisy and fun filled event they had planned the briefing for the next evening it was the first available opportunity to get Lois, Lucy and Cat all together for it, there was a lot to talk about and plan, and Kara couldn't help the worried expression on her face. Excusing herself after only two plates of dinner she slipped out onto the balcony. She didn't want to bring anyone down but she was worried, so many people were dying and she was unable to stop it. Even her acceptance into the science guild early had not given her enough to work out what was happening, for the first time since becoming supergirl, everything was out of her hands. It should have been a comfort but it was oddly terrifying.

Lena made her way out to the balcony and wrapped herself around Kara, holding her hands loosely around her waist and turning her head to press her face against her shoulder. She didn't speak at first just listened to the beating of Kara’s heart as it softly calmed itself with the embrace.

“What is it darling, we all know there is something wrong, talk to me please.”

Kara slowly turned into Lena and wrapped her arms around her and held her for a moment placing a kiss to her head.

“I think I am a little overwhelmed, my father created this and I can't fight it, it isn't that I am not quick enough or strong enough, this time I am just not clever enough to undo the mistakes of my family and people are dying, I have to leave it to you, Eliza and Alex. I mean there are no three people I have more faith and trust in but I feel useless. Then there is the briefing tomorrow, Lois and Lucy at each other's throats, and how will they take what Cat has to say, Lois already hates her and that could cause trouble. I can't stop them getting hurt, I can’t stop people dying, I keep thinking about how bad it was when we found Jeramiah and how much that hurt Alex, this is going to devastate my friends and I can't help”

Lena looked into her eyes and placed her palm on her cheek brushing away the tears that were falling with her thumb. She smiled softly and kissed her lips, the tenderness of the embrace kept it chased. Stil she could taste the salty tears that were falling.

“You save the world every week and it's the turn of the supporting cast now, we have helped you to do amazing things Kara, and always you say you couldn't do it without us, stronger together right? Well you need to help us, you need to keep Eliza here, get us samples, help us to find a cure and you are continuing to do so, I don't much like things being out of my control either, but sometimes we have to let the people with the right tools take the lead. I would follow you anywhere Kara, but right now you need to follow our lead and tomorrow, bringer of hope, you will be needed, no one else could bring peace between those three women, you are the only link to them all.”

Kara smiled, it had all been a lot over the past few days, Lena finding out, returning her feelings, the confined quarters, the virus, the government, Cat being around everything was happening and she wasn't processing well. She looked at Lena and returned the soft kiss.

“I would never describe you three as supporting cast, you are three of the most powerful women I know and tomorrow there will be six of you all in one meeting, Rao help me, all I need is Olivia Marsdin, Wonder woman, Sara Lance and Batwoman to show up and then they would all be there. How did I end up surrounded by such verocious women? Not that I am complaining, to be surrounded by you.”

“Why Kara, I am appalled although not shocked that I didn’t make your List, and as always Lena your choices appal me. There isn't time however for mother daughter time, I disappoint you, your a dissapointment, sarcasm and disdain, followed by the normal”

“What do you want, mother?”

“Precisely”

Lena turned to look at a holographic image of her mother standing on the Balcony projected by a small drone. She pinched her nose and closed her eyes. Waiting for the rest of whatever her mother's sardonic nature would bring.


	42. Another twist of the knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian discusses what she needs with Lena and the other's until her drone explodes. Lena needs to work out where her mother is, where would she be??

The specter of Lillian Luthor standing on the balcony couldn't have been more unnerving if it had been the woman herself. Stood tall in her light tan overcoat, arms folded across her chest as she tapped her perfectly manicured nails on her elbow. The perfectly fitted silk shirt pointed out, and the black tailored pants pointing towards the winkle picker style shoes. Her raised brow and sardonic smirk perfectly made up and immaculate hair finished off the imposing look.

Lillian looked at the two, she had thought about disturbing them earlier, but the moment seemed to be needed, the heroine of sorts, solar powered flying bug was more accurate she thought, needed to be her normal self and her daughter needed to be brilliant, hence she found herself witnessing their little moment. She looked over them and moved her hand waving away Lena’s annoyance.

“You are working on the virus yes?”

“Yes mother, I am the person helping with the Alien vaccine, and I am hoping that we can work on a joint cure, but I have limited samples. At the moment everyone is working towards helping with this, there has even been a call out for your help mother.”

Lillian was well aware of why they wanted her and she was in no way going to come forward. She looked at Lena and raised her brow. Of course Lena would be on a team alien she should have known that, but she had some human samples, and the annoying hero was as she suspected also present, she needed the alien too much to her own distaste. 

“They do not want my help, they want to remove me so that you can not get the last pieces of the puzzle, which are not only in my mind but in my body, they have no intention of allowing the Alien to survive, and I don't really care either way, I only care about my own survival which will not happen if the government bring me back in.”

Kara looked at her clearly and she had some knowledge that they did not have, there was a good chance that since Medusa was originally found and let out by Lillian that she had something to do with this, after all she was part of project Cadmus way before she took over. There was something else too, the woman had a different look in her eye, although just as steely as normal to a point there was something else behind it, did she see fear?

“So you will help Lena and her team with a cure, if we protect you?”

Lena looked at kara and shook her head, she knew her mother too well to just fall for it without question, her mother was never honest, well not without a truth seeker on her arm. She didn't want Kara to agree to something that could be dangerous without first finding out what her mother truly wanted. It was never as simple as quid quo pro, not with Lillian she needed something more than protection, she was well hidden no one knew where she was.

“That isn't all is it mother, there is something else that you need, you could easily stay hidden and not worry about anyone finding you, you're good at hiding, what else is it?”

Lillan sneered at her daughter, Luthors did not hide, they planned the plotted they made things, brilliant things, they didn't hide, and she didn't hide, Lex was too flamboyant to out there for everyone to see, she was meticulous, no one knew what she was doing until she was ready for them to know, it wasn't hiding she just preference the understated, underestimated position that staying out of the view of others gave her. Privacy to move her plans forward. However she needed Lena, and the cure, she was sure that the girl wonder could get the previous cure, they may even already have it.

“Well I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said I wanted to ensure there was a cure? No I suppose not, how about if I told you that I have your brother in stasis, he had the infernal virus and I can't help him, would that make you think twice Lena, you don't care for me, but you always cared for him.”

Lena’s eyes opened wide, there was emotion behind the words actual human emotion she couldn't believe she was hearing it from her mother. Of course it would be connected to Lex but still there was something there that she had never heard. Kara hand squeezed her arm lightly pulling her from her thoughts as Lillian looked at the hologram blinking, she wasn't sure itf the drone was running low on power or if someone was trying to trace it.

“Mother the holograms aren't stable, you need to disconnect, I will help you need to come here, we have a lab and three scientists uniquely qualified, to make the cure a reality.”

The image flickered and disappeared, Lena looked at the space on the balcony and then up to the drone that flew into the air and exploded into millions of pieces, even if Kara could collect them all she couldn't rebuild it.

“Damn it, where is she?, if she has something that will help then we need to get her here, and now we can't even communicate with her.”

Kara pulled her arms around Lena and held her for a moment close and tight, she just needed to ground her for a moment. While she thought, would it be possible to get Lillian here without anyone noticing? She wasn't even sure that she could do that as supergirl even. She didn't want to tip anyones suspicion; she needed to be able to get samples to help.

“Lena your mother just communicated with a drone, think about it she must be close, where would she be, if she is serious about having your help, she knows you well enough to know you don't turn your back on anyone no matter what they have done to you.”

Lena looked up at Kara and smiled, moving out of her grasp and heading for the door, Kara followed behind looking worried, they made it down to the lab and Lena moved through the tunnel, receiving her decontamination and stepped into the Lab to see Lillian sitting on a stool with her legs crossed.

“It took you long enough Lena, you could have brought a nice glass of white or something.”

“Mother, time is of the essence, for Lex and for countless others how about you just cut the theatrics, which do not suit you and get to the point where you tell me what it is you need me to know.”

Lena moved into the seat next to her mother and waited, she was tired, and her emotions were frazzled, between all the people in her space, the change in relationship, the fights and the situation being very connected from the very people she had tried to distance herself from she had just run out of patience.

“Very well, the virus that we originally had access to was not the full version the file was corrupted and that meant that we had to improvise a little, it needed to harm aliens but not humans and well you know the mission statement. The delivery was a problem as was the stability, using my DNA and the influenza virus we created a version that was transmittable. It was tested on me, so I essentially became patient zero although I have no side effects and I am not contagious.”

“Mother how could you be so irresponsible and frivolous with your own life, why would you do that?”

Lillian looked at her the emotional outburst was nothing new form Lena her heart was her biggest weakness but she didn't need to be outraged and emotional right now she needed to focus, she fixed her with a steeled chin and an icy gazy.

“Lena I am a visionary, I was working on clearing the planet of a plague, Curie irradiated herself while finding a treatment for cancer, Walter Reed and the self injection of Yellow fever, saving billions, I would rather die a hero than a coward. The problem is it didn't work, it needed something else, Kryptonian DNA. I used hers to complete the compound but it killed everyone in the lab that is why we went after the original virus. The collateral damage was too high a cost, although it appears that thought has changed. Taking me out removes what they need to cure this virus, they are looking to help human influenza only as medusa doesn't kill humans.”


	43. a change of direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena, Alex and Eliza watch the past unravel befoe them as using the information and the DNA collected manage to start to unravel the mystory virus.

Lillian didn't stay long after her information sharing and the thumb drive, she was most despondent about the blood sample that Lena insisted on. However once she agreed to return for the briefing she was gone. Lena wasn't upset to see her leave, she had enough to deal with without her mother and that perpetual glare of disappointment, which of course would be tenfold now her precious son relied on Lena for a cure. Kara had flown to the DEO to get a Kryptonite Needle and returned entering the lab to find all three women there talking animatedly.

“Yes, essentially she did, she jurassic parked a virus that was corrupted by replacing it with other known components.” 

“Alex this is science not fiction, there must be more to it than that. She can't have just added random DNA to the incomplete virus and created this.”

“Unfortunately Eliza I have to side with Alex on this, come and look at the preliminary findings, I have separated out my mother's base DNA from the virus, and you can see the missing portions showing.”

Kara coughed a little and looked at the woman holding the small led box in her hand. She smiled and looked at them holding out the box.

“Who wants to do the honours?”

The women all looked at each other waiting for someone else to step up and draw the blood. None of them wanted to hurt Kara, and seeing her with Kryptonite in her system wasn't any fun, especially as the sun wouldn't be up for hours. She smiled and pushed the box closer, still none of them taking it from her. She looked to Lena, she looked away, after making the kryptonite and having Kara tell her what it was like, followed by seeing it, her body racked with pain and the veins under her skin pulsating green, she couldn't she turned away. Looking next to Alex, she smiled softly, Alex ran her hand over the back of her neck, she was used to protecting Kara from this rock she didn't like the idea of using it to draw blood any more than Lena. she took a deep breath and stepped forward towards the box.

Eliza could see the distress on Alex’s face, she was a director more than a scientist these days and she wasn't used to doing this, Eliza wanted it quick and as painless as possible, so she put her hand on Alex’s forearm and pulled her back stepping forward to take the cannula in the led box form Kara. The relief on Alex’s face was instant and she smiled at her mother, silently thanking her for doing this instead of her. Eliza took her over to the seat and prepared her rolling up the sleeve and sterilizing the area, placing the band and then only when there was an obvious vein ready opened the box, she unwrapped the cannula and placed it into the vein to draw the blood. The others watched the discomfort on Kara’s face, it was only a small amount but being directly in her bloodstream they could see the effects. Eliza was quickly drawing off three vials; she had no plans to do that again any time soon.

Once collected the Kryptonite was placed back in the lead and Kara started to breath normally, Eliza gave her a hug and she smiled. Alex came over to check vitals and make sure she was alright while Lena moved away from her. As much as Kara didn't want to be fussed over she didn’t want Lena to go away, maybe seeing that was too much for her, the thing that made her just too super. It wasn't until she opened her private fridge and pulled out a plate, walking back to Kara she realised what she had been doing. She smiled and leaned in kissing her softly placing the last piece of Eliza’s chocolate pecan pie in her hands.

“Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite?”

“Anyone with food is your favorite Kara”

Alex smirked and Lena glared at her, Kara threw a pillow and Eliza gave her the disapproving mother look. Alex caught the pillow and raised her hands up in the air in surrender.

“I was just joking, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone knows she has been helplessly in love with Lena for years”

The second comment earned Alex another pillow to the face, a slight chuckle from Eliza and then a lovely long kiss from Lena, it was almost worth being embarrassed and stuck with Kryptonite. Kara smiled with a little goofy grin and watched as the women worked. Eating her pie as she did her blood was reduced to DNA and then that was removed from the original. That left even more gaps in the profile of medusa, they only had to remove the last component the original influenza used, of course that was a little more tricky. It had been injected back into Lillian and her blood contained the anti virus but reengineering the virus strain from the anti virus took time. It was pushing seven in the morning, Eliza and Alex had fallen asleep on the sofa bed while Lena continued to work. Kara watched, only moving now and then to rub a sore neck, get her more coffee, or something to eat. She sneaked the occasional kiss too.

Once the reverse profile was complete and removed from Medusa there was about 58% of the completed DNA intact. They had literally spliced in DNA from an earth virus and human and Kryptonian DNA to complete the sequence and make it stable. It was no baby dinosaur but it was the same principle. Lena smield at Kara placing her hand on her shoulder as she roused Alex and Eliza. They all needed some proper sleep. As soon as they were awake they wanted to see Lena’s progress and were shocked at the results, it appears Lillian had tried countless human samples before hers, countless viruses before that strain of influenza and countless aliens DNA. Lena couldn't help but wonder what happened to all the aliens that Cadmus had used as samples. She wasn't sure if it was luck, or stubborn determination that had created this but whatever the cause, they could see that there was a battle on many fronts.

“We need to insure that we have usable samples, human and alien as many as possible, there are so many factors here, but at least we know what we are looking for, the four way splicing has created this issue, and we need to counter it all in each person, essentially we need for parts to a cure that will treat everyone.”

The room fell silent as they contemplated the task ahead, they left the lab and headed to the penthouse, breakfast and a sleep was needed or they would be no use to anyone. It had taken some effort to get Lena out of the lab, but it was finally accomplished not by Kara or Alex, but by Eliza. Her nurturing tone and soft caress of Lena’s shoulder managed to get her moving. It was amazing to see, Kara couldn't help but wonder how different Lena would have been with a mother that loved her. She was not happy to have Lillian around, but with Eliza there to offset the hardness of her own mother, Kara thought Lena may just make it in one piece.


	44. the briefing Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day is like any other, people are going through the motions but the meeting in the evening looms with the briefing and bringing together people who for the most part do not get along.

The day had been much like any other, breakfast, work, dinner, each one of the house mated going through the motions, almost settled into the new way of life, each was out of their comfort zone, Nia was working form a pad, keeping up with the needs of CATCO, fact checking, and assisting with home working as best she could. She wanted to be helping but couldn't without exposing herself. M’gann was more comfortable thanks to the device from Lena and was helping J’onn who still hadn't found the shapeshifter. Brainy was normal at work, Kara missed CATCO and was able to direct her own life, Lena missed quiet, and Alex missed hitting things mostly. 

The only ones that seemed to be unfazed were Eliza, once she realised Kara would be safe, because of the makeup of the Virus she had stopped worrying, and although the work was frustrating it had been so long since she had this amount of time with her family she was enjoying it. The other Ruby, she had a state of the art gaming area now, and most of her friends spent time with her online, she had more time with her mom, and well Eliza’s cooking was amazing. Dinner that evening was amazing, but the atmosphere wasn't right, Ruby knew there was no point in asking, they wouldn't tell her anyway but she was going to ask her mom about the changes in her when she was next alone with her, they had spent so much time together but she hadn't said anything.

Dinner was finished and everyone was helping to tidy and prepare the room, there was a lot riding on getting everyone to work together but that was going to be a hard call even considering that they wanted the same thing. Kara wished that she felt more hopeful but there were so many big personalities in this meeting. Eliza smiled and moved closer putting her arm around her shoulder.

“My sweet girl, please stop worrying, you can bring National city together to hope for a better future, you can overcome adversity and manage to get them to respect you not once but twice, you can lead this meeting. Not only that you can keep them calm I am sure you can.”

Kara smiled at Eliza, she wished that she had the confidence in her that her family did, she was feeling a little out of her depth here at the moment but she would step up. She took on Kal so she could do this. She could hear laughing coming from the dining room and she wandered over, Lois was already online talking to Alex and Lena.

“You didn't Lois seriously?”

“Even superman takes the couch when he is a douchebag, and my god was he a douche. When he came home all tall between his legs and battered I was so worried, the only thing stopping me hitting him myself is that I didn't want a broken hand. He is still on the couch, I am so sorry Lena, sometimes he needs putting in his place”

There was some laughing from the group and Kara watched the easy flow between them, she smiled from the doorway watching as Lena blushed lightly and smiled, her pulse slowing down.

“You didn't have to do that Lois but thank you, Kara gave him a swift kick or two, it is strange to have people to stand up for me like that.”

“Think nothing of it Lena, you and me need to stick together, from what I hear Alex too, it's a lonely and hard place sometimes, loving a kryptonian isn't always all super speed and treats from around the world, waiting for them to come home and keeping them in line is not always easy, but I am glad there are more in the club now, we can get each other through the battles and the insecurities.”

Alex had blushed this time and Kara coughed lightly and stepped into the room. She smiled as everyone greeted her and started turning on the monitors for people to join, kissing Lena as she passed. Picking up the central unit and placing it on the table. Everyone had started falling into place leaving the head of the table for Kara. J’onn and Brainy sat on one side, Lena Eliza and Alex the other. The conversation was easy until there was the next entry.

“Hey Kara, J’onn, Alex, How's the DEO?”

Kara looked up to smile at Lucy, bue she and Lois were bickering already. Kara sighed, they were not even all there yet but there was already bickering. “Daddy's favorite”, “pint sized private”, “you not needed her, you a reporter” “if anyone is going to deal with him it's me, you can’t even get him to look at you” everyone in the room was shuffling nervously and trying to avoid the tiff already happening and then there was silence, as both Lucy and Lois saw who had just walked in the door.

“What the hell is she doing there?”

Lucy and Lois both called out in outrage as the woman walked into the room, she looked at them both nonchalantly and pursed her lips. Brainy and J’onn moved down, placing her next to Kara, not the thing Kara wanted exactly.

“Kara you can not be serious, you know the government is looking for her, I am already in a meeting that I shouldn't be in but wouldn't let you down now you’re asking me to go against direct orders, she is needed there are people looking for her everywhere that could be doing something important.”

“Seriously Kara, with what she did to you, the aliens on this planet why the hell would you trust her, why is she even with you, Kal is going to go crazy, and as much as i will defend Lena with every breath that toxic xenaphobic psychopath, is on her own”

Kara went to speak and stood up, Lillian slipped off her coat, sat into the chair and folded her legs underneath her without even looking up as she adjusted her cuffs.

“The Lane sisters, how quaint, this is the super team that is going to deal with the issue, I am so far underwhelmed, as the person who your father experimented on to get this Virus active. The only person whose blood holds the key to the Virus, not to mention my in depth knowledge of the Cadmus project your father commissioned I think it would be a foolish erand for CLARK to do anything to me, I am here to help beat this believe me or not, I don't care to know your opinions, as I don't need the approval of childish bickering neanderthals. Now can we get this thing going please? As the smaller Lane said I have people looking for me.”

There was a little more bickering and Kara cleared her throat. Looking at everyone, Eliza smiled and nodded she could do this. She looked at Lois and Lucy, who stopped bickering and then around the rest of the room. Kal appeared at Lois’s side and apologised for being late but trailed off as he saw the tense and quiet room.

“With Kal here we are just waiting for one more arrival. Then quick introductions and what everyone is here for, and don't start Kal, she has a purpose, you need to trust me not her”

He had already stopped glaring at Lillian and nodded, settling down next to Lois. Looking around the room and the scenes she wondered who they were waiting for, then the face of Cat Grant flickered into the center screen and she looked around the group on the screens.

“Kara, what on earth, I gave you sensitive information and told you to get your mother to Lena, and you have invited everyone and their mother, literally, and for the love of god why is Lois here?”

Kara could see the bickering about to start the rivalry between Cat and Lois was almost as long standing as the one between Lois and her sister. She took a deep breath. This was the thing that she was most afraid of, standing up to Cat Grant.

“This stops now, this is my meeting, there will be no grandstanding, not bickering, no threats, everyone is here for a reason and I mean everyone, if you don't like the people your working with pull up your big girl or boy, pants and suck it up, we can't do this alone. We may not have the exact same goal but one thing is clear that this Virus needs containing and defeating. I can't do that, that takes scientists, it takes research, and it takes patience, the people responsible need taking down that will take co-operation, two reporters and a Lawyer should cover it, and as much as I will be still here whatever happens, you are all depending on the people in this meeting, to come through the end. Now are we done?”

Kara’s voice didn't waver now once, she was clear and commanding in a way that no one had ever seen, the tiny quirk of Cat’s lips told her she was proud of her and the silence in the room confirmed that everyone was now following her lead.


	45. briefing part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second half of the briefing, explanations plans and unlikely alliances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little longer than planned but still not too much for this story i think

The room was silent and the feeds too, everyone was waiting on Kara, she took a breath and looked to J’onn.

“Anyone that doesnt know this is J’onn he has been called back in while Alex has been working in the lab. J’onn can you tell us what is happening at your end please.”

J’onn smiled not used to taking orders but he would never do anything to derail Kara, he smiled and nodded towards everyone.

“There had been no progress on finding the supposed shapeshifter infecting the Alien population. Although we keep getting leads and Vasquez and her team have been very busy on my arrival there has been no evidence to show that there is a shapeshifter, with the help of M’gann we have been able to encourage citizens to stay inside and report any unusual activity, however we have slowed our outreach as there appears to be a correlation between our visits and sudden incarceration.”

Clark and Cat both seemed very interested in his statement, and both appear to want to speak. Kara shook her head.

“This is Brainy, he has been working on finding the source of the outbreak.”

“It's been most frustrating, no matter how much I work on this every day I seem to start back at a reduce percentage as the numbers grow, there seems to be no flash point at this time, it is like trying to complete a ever growing puzzle, I fear i may not be able to find the start of this.”

Cat raised a brow and pursed her lips, she wouldn't bite her tongue much longer and Kara knew it, as much as she respects her she clearly had something to say, to maintain her control of the situation she looked to Cat.

“Cat you need no introductions, have you heard any more? Or found any evidence yet?”

“Firstly, J’onn, they are using you to find Aliens that they didn't know about and I and sure that your correlation has not escaped you, the DEO has been used to find aliens, the Camps will become the next outbreak, Brainy's work has been highlighting Aliens, and people who have been infected, you won't find patient zero on either side. Your work is being monitored, and you don't have all the information, although you do appear to have the original patient zero…….”

Lillian scowled at her; she clearly knew something that the others had not been privy to at this point, her jaw clenched as she glared and Kara observed the way her heart rate increased.

“..... I have come across some information, you need to focus on the central station, that is where it was released, it is going to be considered a terrorist attack, they can already pin it on the person that they are planning to as the infection was released at this point.”

Cat shared a photo of Lillian Luthor at central station, appearing to be bumped by a man, spilling what looked like coffee.

“I had nothing to do with the release of this virus, i will not suffer the indignity of these insinuations”

Kara looked at her and fixed her with a stare, she sat back clenching her Jaw.

“We will be getting to you shortly Lillian, you are not innocent in this even if you didn't release it on this occasion, you will respect everyone in this room or our deal is over.”

Cat’s brows raised as she watched Lillian shrink down a little, it wasn't much the woman would never give up her stoic self righteous stance, but Cat a keen observer noticed, she didn't know what Kara was talking about but she was not finished. Kara nodded and Cat smiled a little.

“I have found that General Lane’s assistant is the one in the photo, he has already died from the virus, and will be of no use in further investigation, J’onn, Brainy and Alex are being kept out of things for a reason, Lane knows that both J’onn and Alex will ask to many questions and apparently Brainy is something special? However I digress, Lane is orchestrating things in the background with some loyalists at the CDC they need to ensure that the Aliens are wiped out but they were not expecting such human casualties, some of his supporters are getting cold feet.”

Kara Can see the bristles forming on Lucy and Lois, she is sure if she was there when she would be able to hear their hearts accelerating.

“There is no proof that dad has anything to do with this, I am aware of his feelings and beliefs but I refuse to believe that he orchestrated this.”

“Lucy I know that you and our father have a professional relationship but this is not out of the realms of possibility, when I was told about this first it wasn't this bad but there is a reason that he has not met his grandson”

“You were always his favorite, Lois and here you are turning your back on him when we have no proof, why are you so happy to see the bad in him?”

Lillian stood and leaned into the table, Kara knew that the point that Lane was brought up there would be emotional issues that needed to be dealt with but she didn't want the meeting descending into any of the feuds that were already present around the table. She was not sure how Lillian’s information would be received.

“Emotions are running high, this is a stressful situation but you two need to stop now, we do have some proof and she is stood here, now Family squabbles and other mistrust is going to get us nowhere, there is little time, and every moment there are more deaths, if you can not refrain from descending into side discussions we will never get through. Lillian explains what Cat is alluding to, she doesn't normally bury the lead, but I assume there is a reason for that. You will explain completely to Lillian or so help me. I will take you to Lane myself.”

Cat preened a little impressed with Kara, and she knew that Cat would only leave out information if she was not in a strong enough position to reveal it, she didn't rise to her position highlighting conjecture and rumor. Lillian seethes, the threat she wasn't sure if Kara would follow through but she was not going to let Lex die.

“Your thinly veiled threats mean nothing to me Kara, I am helping to save my son, my children are the most important thing to me regardless of if they chose to believe it or not. I came to you. I didn't have to but I did and there is no need for that kind of juvenile behaviour. I worked with Lane, at Cadmus before the medusa incident in National city, the complications of the fragments we found of the virus meant that we had to supplement some of its complex structure, the science was advanced and there was no way to know how the aliens created it with the inability to affect them. Each Kryptonian has different DNA like humans, how they managed to ensure none were hurt with this virus was more than our science could uncover. There was no way to include DNA that would save all humans, and make it weaponised, we just couldn't work out how to rewrite it. We created a hybrid version, it was tested on me, Lane ordered it, however using my DNA as a supplement made me immune. I am also not able to deliver, which he knows, I am not the cause of this. We also used Kara’s DNA to complete the sequence along with Influenza”

The shock and disappointment on Lucy and Lois’s face was evident, although Lois believed that he was involved this was worse than she thought, Lucy on the other hand looked like her world just fell. Kara looked to Lena and smiled.

“I think Lena can shed some light on what you missed Lillian, and she can also give a update with her team, Eliza and Alex Danvers”

She was so proud of her family she looked at them with a bright smile and nodded, watching Lillian out of the corner of her eye slip back into the seat.

“Our progress was slow to start as the CDC have been giving us tainted samples, however having two amazing women with years of knowledge and data, help us see that there is a unusual genetic structure to Kryptonian DNA this marker is not present in any other race, and that is why the virus didn't originally hurt them, however it was missing from the fragment. We reverse engineered the current version and can see the differences in the virus and the new version, Kara is immune as her DNA was used, it won't protect Clark as they are not a direct match, much like mothers immunity did not transfer to Lex. Alex do you want to explain?”

Alex nodded and looked up, at the table and the monitors as she stood and began to walk around.

“I have been doing DNA screening of the Virus and the way it interacts, there are a great many possible DNA sequences the closer they are to the original, Kara and Lillian's DNA the less the medusa virus takes hold in its form however the influenza virus is causing mutagenic properties meaning that Medusa itself is adapting. The shell to the virus is not as thick as it should be making it easier to sequence but that is only helping with the original which we now have samples of. However because the Virus is not in its intended form from the current sure we have is not as effective as it once was, and with no known cure for influenza we are not making as much progress as we would like, mom do you want to take over?”

Eliza smiled at her daughter, she understood her research but she was deferring to her, it was as much a mark of respect as it was of love and Eliza smiled.

“The composition of the original virus I have already created a cure for, unfortunately this is only about 60% effective on the new strain, the cure also doesn't work on human’s at the moment, we are working on both as there is a urgency connected to the current situation but we need others to work on the human sure with us, there is only three of us here and samples are harder to get as we are unable to trust the CDC. I am modifying the cure to include treatments for the influenza virus and removing some of the more toxic compounds, progress is not as fast as I would like but this kind of science takes time. We can use the cure we have to reduce symptoms in twelve different alien species, but they will have to fight off the influenza, it's a start” 

“Eliza has made the formula available to my lab at LCorp and they are producing some for use with the species we can help now, although it isn't a cure and the individuals should know that, J’onn, if you and M’gann can find people to test it on we could start helping while we come up with something better, it won't stop the deaths but it may reduce them.”

Kara smiled at Lena and looked around J’onn nodded in agreement, Kara looked up at the screens. She needed everyone to help and work together, but they needed a leader, it was all she was able to do, everything was falling on the shoulders of the three women she loved most in the world.

“We need to continue getting samples, Kal, you need to help me with this, we need to uncover Lane and his part, we don't know how far up this goes, and we need a co lab working with Lena, Alex and Eliza. Brainy as you are working on the government issues, can you portion off and scour the archives, Kryptonian medicine was advanced, maybe there is something in there that can cure something like influenza. Lois, Lucy and Cat we need you to work on Lane and gathering evidence”

Lucy looked at her and smiled softly, she was not happy about her world coming crashing down but she would not let her father kill people like this.

“I will be there to arrest him the moment that we can get the proof, I am working with the CDC and some of the labs, there is a sargent that is loyal and trustworthy in the military lab that is working on influenza, she will help work with Lena, she can be trusted and she will provide human samples untainted to Clark when he drops off their supplies. I just need to set it up.”

“I will keep poking around here at the whitehouse, i have traced it to a few high ups but so far no links to the president, they are very careful eyes only memo’s the person with most information is close to defecting, he doesn't agree with the cost they are willing to pay here.”

Kara looked at them and smiled, such strong women, she nodded.

“Be safe, we don't need anyone knowing what we are doing and we don't want either of you getting hurt.”

Cat waved her hand dismissing the sentiment, she was Cat Grant there was no need to worry she was doing this before Kara was born but the sentiment made her heart warm. Not that she would admit that.

“I have an idea, but only if Clark is happy with it….”

A silent glance went between them and Clark smiled, she would always have his support, even if it infuriated him at times. Lois nodded.

“..... My father has not seen Johnathan and I think as a first time mother in a crisis, I may be able to get him to slip up with fears for my son, we may need an attempt from an alien, I think we can arrange it.”

“Lois, don't go up against him on your own let me help, please, we may not be close as sisters but I do love you, and I don't want you going against him, without support.”

The moment of surprise flashed across a number of faces. They were contained. Maybe this would bring them closer, Kara smiled and the meeting went better than expected.

“We all have things to be getting on with we need to support each other, now before anyone makes any plans to move forward, independently, remember this, we all have a part to play weather we get along or not, we are stronger together and we don't need rogues here, if we lose anyone it will have a knock on effect, be smart, be strong and remember there are billions depending on our ability to work together, we all have something to lose.”


	46. Mother daughter talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small but important talks between Lillian and Lena-Alex and Eliza-Sam and ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys life has got away from me i will try to do better with updates

The meeting drew to a close and Lillian slipped out of the dining room and headed for the door, Lena saw her slip out while everyone was talking and followed her. She had no idea how her mother was getting in and out so easily with all the patrols.

“Mother, are you sure that it is safe to be walking the streets at the moment, the government is looking for you”

Lillian stopped and turned effortlessly graceful as always, her face stoic with a small sardonic smile. She wasn't sure of Lena’s reasoning for coming after her, she surely had not expected it, although no sign of surprise was on her face.

“Why Lena, you say that as though you care, I am perfectly capable of remaining hidden from the government and I have no intention of walking the streets, you know how to contact me if you need more from me.”

There was a flash over the woman's face that Lena couldn't quite place. She was not sure that she had seen something like that before. It was almost similar to the look that Eliza has with Alex and Kara but that isn't possible there would never be that emotion or any other in Lillian, especially not when looking at her.

“Lena, you know how they did it dont you, you managed to uncover the way that the kryptonians managed to ensure that they were all immune, we worked on it for months and we couldn't crack it, the engineering was far too advanced, but you managed it, how?”

Lena’s heart accelerated, there it was again, and the words matched what she thought she could see, her mother was proud of her. For several beats she was unable to move or say anything. Kara heard the acceleration and tuned into the conversation wondering what was causing Lena’s heart to race, she wouldn't let Lillian hurt her again.

“I was coming at this from a different place mother, when I first noticed the universal marker it was dormant, and then in the next sample it wasn't, everything was explored because I was trying to help my friend and nothing was overlooked, the people in the lab you were working in were not looking for what makes them healthy or helps them, so something that was dormant wouldn't have any relevance, because you couldn't use it to hurt them, but I saw it as a possibility to heal. When you have one focus only you filter things that don't fit into that”

Lillian looked at her and smiled, instead of her normal sardonic smile it was genuine, it looked a little out of place on the woman, but it even reached her eyes. Lillian reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder as she looked at her, dropping her voice slightly, the harsh edge Lena was used to gone.

“I know you don’t believe me when I tell you I love you, I have always tried to rid you of this heart you have, in the fear that it will one day be your undoing, however it seems that it has been able to push you past my wildest expectations for you, I am proud of you and I know if anyone can undo my error it is you”

Lena was stunned into silence and was unable to move as her mother took a step back, replaced her stoic look and turned exiting the penthouse before Lena was even able to utter a word. Kara had listened to it, and couldn't quite believe what she was hearing herself, she was almost kind, that wasn't Lillian. Not the one that she knew anyway, she looked at Eliza and smiled, she was lucky to have such an amazing woman help to raise her. She walked over and held her for a moment, whispering “I love you Mom” before heading out to Lena. Alex looked at her mother and could see the shock, the happiness and the small tear making its way down her cheek, she moved over and put her arm around her mother, and smiled.

“What is it mom?”

Elize wrapped herself into Alex and allowed herself a few more happy tears before she pulled back and looked at Alex, her beautiful daughter she had been so blessed with these two wonderful children.

“Kara, she called me mom, I don't know what prompted it but it was the first time she has ever called me that, I was just a little overwhelmed there for a moment. I love you girls so much and I am so happy that you have both found wonderful women to be with”

Alex blushed a little and looked at Sam, the beautiful woman who loved her, she knew it, she felt it in every look they shared and she sighed. She hasn't spoken to her mom about her love life, even though she knew that Eliza was always supportive, she had just always maintained that chip on her shoulder, the feeling she was not good enough.

“Mom, I know that I still don’t open up like I should, secrets have ruled this family so long, but I love you and I appreciate everything that you have done for me. I know that you never meant to make me feel like I wasn't good enough and that you didn't mean to put so much pressure on me, I really didn't mind looking after Kara, and I still do every day, she is so important to me, I just take it hard when I let you down. I know that you love me and are proud of me but it just feels like I make more mistakes than most.”

Eliza looked at Alex she had not expected to have a conversation with her like this, but it was one of those things they often circled around. She smiled and pulled Alex into her like she did as a child placing her hand onto her head and stroking her hair.

“My darling Alexandrea, Alex. I love you, and you held me together when we lost your father, you were so strong and so amazing that I leaned on you too much, you were a child but I was breaking and you, you didn't get time to heal, or grieve for yourself. You were my hero, when you fell I wasn't there I didn't know, so I didn't see you hurting, you never let me see that, I am strong now Alex I can take it, you don't need to protect me any more, and you have never disappointed me, I know that I often get angry and upset when Kara is hurt, it's not you that I am angry at, she is so strong and indestructible because of the sun and you, so when she is hurt it terrifies me, I shouldn't vent that at you, I am so sorry my sweet girl”

Alex felt every word and started to cry, she couldn't remember the last time that she cried in front of her mother, let alone in her arms. Eliza just continued to hold her, feeling privileged that her daughter was finally letting her in, she watched as everyone else filtered out leaving them together. The respect Alex had earned showing as they all moved out of the room to give her this moment. She smiled and whispered softly as she held her daughter. Sam slipped out of the room leaving Alex with her mother, she could see Lena being held by Kara, she smiled it seemed that this situation was pushing the conversations that were needed and she had one of her own to have.

Ruby was in her room, she knew that there was a lot going on and that everyone was busy. She didn't want to add to the stress but she had been feeling strange lately. She noticed that her mother was behaving off and was worried about her, she loved that she was getting closer to Alex but there was something else that she was hiding, even their time together when her mother wasn't working to help Lena or hanging out on the balcony, they had not really talked. She missed her mom, there was a knock on her door and she looked up her eyes stung and she closed them standing and heading to the door.

“Hey mom, is the meeting over?”

Sam moved into the room and smiled at her daughter, she just wanted to talk to her and hold her for a moment, all the emotions in the penthouse were making her feel terrible about cutting Ruby out, she wasn't a child. She pulled Ruby down onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her.

“Yeah I think that they are done for the day, I wanted to talk to you about what is going on Rubes, I know I am over protective and that drives you crazy, you're not a baby anymore but you will always be mine.”

Ruby grimaced and cuddled in, her mother's so corney sometimes. She smiled and squeezed a little. She was glad that her mom was here. They needed to talk, she pulled back and looked at her, she smiled and then bit her lip there was no easy way to say what she wanted to say.

“Mom, we need to talk, and I don't want you to lie or protect me, but I do need to tell you a little something, it's not that I have been hiding it exactly but I know that there is something wrong with you, and there is this whole situation going on, i want you to tell me everything regardless of what i am about to say, promise?”

Sam nodded and held out her pinky and Ruby took hold smiling as she did. It was now or never.

“I think that I am sick.”

Sam immediately felt her adrenaline kick in as her eyes widened, she wasn't in the meetings but Alex had been filling her in. They were a long way off a cure and they couldn't even manage to slow the progression, she couldn't think in that moment how she would save her daughter? She needed Lena, she felt guilty about taking time away from everyone else but this was Ruby Lena would drop everything to help her she knew it, so would Alex.

“Ok I will tell you everything and you can ask questions but first what do you mean that you are sick?”

Ruby wanted to hear all about everything first and not concentrate on her being sick but she knew that her mother wouldn't stop until she explained. She smiled as her mother stood and started walking about the room.

“I don't know exactly, I am just not feeling like me, like there is something happening to me maybe, my eyes keep hurting like eighteen hours gaming painful, I keep getting headaches, and everything gets loud, then it's like my skin is sensitive and tingling, I am hungry a lot more than normal and i feel hot, I don't have the symptoms of the virus well not all of them, but there is something not right.”

Sam listened, there were symptoms of the virus, there were symptoms frome when she converted to Reign she wasn't sure what was happening the panic spiked and she looked at her daughter's eyes wide and realised that her daughter was looking at her with a similar shocked expression. Sam looked down and realised that she was hovering.

“Ok well I guess I need to explain a few things, firstly it would appear that the powers I had as reign are back but Reign isn't you don't have to be scared ok, I am not going to hurt you, the other thing is the government have been messing with some very dangerous things, and Lena, Alex and Eliza are working on correcting it, but the government are against us, so they are trying to stop us we have to be careful. I will give you more information you can ask questions but I need you to come with me to Lena’s Lab first ok”


	47. testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is taken down to the Lab to run some test to see what is happening and Ruby and Sam express the same fear.

The first test was the easiest one, and all Ruby had to do was walk into the lab via the tunnel. She was scanned and found to be having no signs of the virus although her temperature was logged at 99.6. Sam walked in again no virus but a temp of 100.4 fully kryptonian it would appear. Alex insisted on testing Sam while Ruby was being taken care of by Eliza and Lena. 

“Alex please I need to be with Ruby, I can wait, I don't feel like I am out of control or fluctuating at the moment, the floating was new but I am ok, please.”

Alex looked at her and smiled, she knew that Sam wanted to be with Ruby and she would be soon enough but right now they needed to see if she was stable or if this was just a flare. She told Alex how she felt before and Alex knew that a fear response was enough to trigger the solar flared Kryptonian, she wasn't going to just leave Sam on the side lines.

“Sam baby, listen, there are two of the most amazing and brilliant women in the world over their running some tests on her, let them work and you can be there with Ruby soon enough, but let me check you over, you can't help her if you can't maintain your powers ok, just give me a few moments.”

Sam nodded and Alex tried to get a blood sample, Sam’s skin snapping the needle. She smiled there was clearly impenetrable skin here, she would save that for a moment. She hooked her up to see her cells at 98% not full but close. She had her use different powers and after each checked. Her cells dropped to 83.5% and held. It looked as though she was stable, but would like Kara to need to top up in the sun and eat enough to keep her system going. 

“I just want to get some blood. We have a Kryptonite cannula and I can make it quick then we can go see Ruby.”

Sam looked panicked for a moment, she remembered the pain of the Kryptonite from before and she didn't want Ruby to feel that she shook her head and looked over to the station that Ruby was at.

“Hey, she is ok, they have blood this won't hurt her ok, just one more test and then we can go over there, I promise my mother and Lena know more about this than even I do, she is in good hands.”

Eliza had been great with Ruby, she was talking to her like a grown up and explaining all the procedures, Lena was taking the samples and was being very gentile. They had blood, hair and skin, they were working on the vitals too. Eliza walked over to Alex and picked up the monitor to check the levels of sun in her cells. She smiled and took Sam’s arm giving it a squeeze, understanding how hard it must be to have her daughter in her being tested. She had done all the tests on Kara and it had not made it much easier but at least she could do something.

“She is a real trooper, she is a strong girl like her mother, everything is alright so far, just a couple more tests and we can get working on the results for you alright. They will be done in the morning, we will get them out before we start on the other project, I know how hard it is to wait.”

Alex had the lead box in her hand and Eliza looked down to see it, she smiled at her daughter and held out her hand, she knew that Alex hated taking blood from Kara using that it would be even harder with Sam, she could already see that her daughter was in love with her. She was an all in kind of person and she knew that before long that woman would be a big part of her family. She took the box and prepped Sam for the blood draw and once everything was ready just like with Kara she opened the box. Sam instantly leaning forward and Alex held her, tears in her eyes, Eliza took her blood and then locked away the cannula. Looking up at Sam she smiled softly.

Sam smiled and Eliza squeezed her forearm again and then squeezed Alex’s arm, before returning to the other station with the equipment that she needed. Sam was grateful to her, she was kind and sweet she could see where Alex got her compassion from, she had stepped in to stop Alex having to hurt her, showing compassion for both Alex and her. She smiled and hooked up Ruby and started the test. She was holding 20% sun radiation, it wasnt alot but it was more than your average human could handle, she decided on a radiation test too, Ruby was still at least half human even if the Kryptonian DNA was showing itself, she wasn't sure how that would work all previous testing had shown that it wasn't possible for a Kryptonian and a human to procreate in the same way. She was sure that the original world killers were all sterile, the makers had considered Sam a failure. Of course she knew about Clark and Lois, but the baby was conceived on Argo and there were alot of complications. The radiation test completed, she checked and it came back clear, no ill effects that was a blessing.

“You have done so well there Ruby, We need to test everything and work out just how much Kryptonian you have in you, it would appear that like your mother, the Kryptonian DNA is trying to assert itself. It's nothing to worry about you are in the best hands, you have so many people who love you and we will all protect you and help you with this”

Ruby smiled and leaned in to give Eliza a hug holding on to her tightly, she was holding her when Lena came over and smiled, wrapping her arm around her. She was so grateful that Eliza and Alex were all there to help, she knew how to do the science but always felt she wasn't as good with the human connection. She had started the testing going and that was all that could be done tonight.

“Will I have powers like aunt Kara or mom? Will I be like mom and not be able to control it? She said that she isn't like that now, but I was born when she was like that, am I going to be bad?”

Sam could hear her over the other side of the lab, she had thought about herself, her head had spun hearing Ruby voice those fears. Now all she could think about was the possibility of Ruby being part kryptonian, she would possibly be triggered like she was, what if she would become a new world killer. She looked at Alex's eyes full of fear and explained what she heard in hushed tones.

“I um, I can’t say I haven’t thought about it to be honest, I watch her and I think about what could happen to her.........

…...Would she be half kryptonian and like Kara able to be a hero, someone that could be a hero? Would she be a world killer like her that ends up having to hurt her to save the world??......

…….Would she just be human?? I have watched and seen nothing Alex, and I don’t know if I ever will, I mean I know she would love powers. She thinks it’s great, I wouldn’t want her to have memories like I do, hurting, killing, oh god the memories and the screams of all those people.”

Sam suddenly felt like it wasn’t possible to breathe. She grasped at her chest and tried to block out the images, the people that she had killed, the people she hurt, Alex, Kara, Ruby and Lena, oh god her mother had killed her. Alex could see the panic and the terror on her face and pulled her in.

“You have brought her up to be a wonderful girl, she has the most amazing mother who has come back from so much and she has a family that can help her with everything, we all love her and will help you through”

Eliza smiled at Ruby and put her hands on the little ones cheeks, looking at her with so much love. Ruby’s eyes were prickeling with unleashed tears as she looked at the woman holding her face. Lena looked at her with a soft smile and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“Weather you have powers or not Ruby we will all be here to help you, powers don't make you good or bad that is in your heart, you are not what you come from as much as much as you are what you chose to be”

“She is right Ruby, you are not just what your DNA says, you are a smart and wonderful girl. You know that we can't do anymore here tonight, and I am betting there is take out upstairs, after all all the people that can cook are in here, so unless Kara has burned the kitchen down I am guessing she has nipped off to get us food somewhere. You know that anyone would cook for supergirl even if they are not supposed to be open”

Ruby looked up at Lena with a big smile, and put her hand on her stomach. She was so hungry she hoped that there would be some food ready upstairs. Alex had calmed Sam down; she knew that she would have to talk to Ruby more but right now all she wanted was to hold her daughter. She moved over to the room and wrapped her arms around her holding her as tight as she dared. 

“We are all here for you, we are family, all of us, I am not going to be like I was. I am the only one here and I love you Ruby, so much, everyone does. Now did I hear that there could be food ready, I am starved.”

The small group all headed upstairs to see if there was dinner ready.


	48. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the penthouse is full of anxious people all for different reasons, and Kara desired a early dinner was more like a second lunch.

The mood in the penthouse was a strange mix of tension and worry, Brainy was sitting in the corner and mumbling to himself, he had been since the information about Ruby. He was trying to filter through all his information on this century, it was not great it was fragmented and there were only bits available. He was calculating the possibility of Ruby being super or even a hybrid, and trying to filter through the history for any information. He was muttering and Nia moved over to try and talk to him.

“Hey, Brainy, what is it?”

“There is very little information that is available on this time, and we have changed a lot of what we did know, there is a 89.32% chance that the information that I have, is no longer valid it is frustrating, I can not accurately compute the possibilities of what Ruby being a Kryptonian could mean, or if she is something dark. I would like to think that if saving Ruby would have posed a risk once they returned they would have come back to warn us, but I don't have that information either”

Nia looked at him and smiled softly, she knew what it was like to have a lot of little fragments of the future, the possibilities and the different outcomes. Brainy had always been very tight lipped about the information from the future, saying that future knowledge could be dangerous but there seemed to be more to it than that.

“Brainy, you know that everything you do here will change things, you were not originally here, so the future is not what you think, especially after the exchange between you and Winn what is really bothering you.”

Brainy looked at her, he was not used to feeling like he was in the dark. Everything about this situation was causing him to feel something that he had not before. He was left behind because they needed Winn and he was in danger, his intellect and knowledge was supposed to help him with transition and ensure that he completes the missions that Winn would have been integral to. He was suddenly not sure if he would be able to do that, what if the things he had memorised were no longer needed, should he make them anyway? There was no Virus, there was no additional Kryptonian, not this way anyway, and he felt lost, no that wasn't it, he didn't know the emotions that he was feeling since being here were troubling in themselves.

“I don't know, I am feeling different, my heart is too fast, and my stomach feels hungry, and my hands are sweaty. My intellect is not able to process clearly, I no longer know what to do, which things to make, it is like the future i know is not there and I am not sure of my purpose, I keep trying to calculate the need for all the things I was supposed to do and there is a level of uncertainty”

Nia listened to him and smiled softly placing her hand on his arm to try and calm him. Nia remembered how she used to feel when she first got her powers and how difficult it was for her to accept that they were really what they appeared to be, the uncertainty the way it made her feel anxious all the time that she wouldn't be enough.

“Brainy it sounds like anxiety, and it is something that is expected, I know that you are used to having a level of knowledge that helps you make your choices, but you don't need that to be helpful and to have purpose. As for the things that you had planned to make, if they are needed make them, the other things you can make and have Kara store in the fortress, just in case. You are part of our family now and we need you as you, if there was something that went really wrong the Legion would be back.”

M’gann was looking at J’onn and nodded to the balcony, he followed her out, between the anxiety coming from the lab, Kara’s pacing and Brainy he figured that she was struggling, although the balcony seemed like a strange location, if she needed a meditation session. He followed her out and smiled softly.

“M’gann what is it? Are you ok?”

M’gann looked at him, her lip turned up at the side as she looked at him, she stood tall. She had been thinking about the situation, she had shared a bond with J’onn a long time and was able to hear the information from him and the others about everything that was going on.

“I would like to help, I think if an alien is needed in Metropolis a white martian would be able to slip in and out without getting caught, plus here I am registered as a green Martian. I can feel how everyone is anxious and they are all stretched and I would like to help, I think I can do this.”

J’onn looked at her, she was so noble, she had not only parted from the Martians that threatened the planet and tried to save greens, but she had helped create a revolution and stabilize the planet, she had proven herself and didnt need to do more. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes as he rested his forehead on hers.

“M’gann the government would try to take you, white martians are top priority, although you and your comrades helped during the Daxamite invasion there are still a number of your kind that are hell bent on destruction if they catch you they will not hesitate.”

She smiled at him and placed her hands either side of his head allowing him into her mind and to see what she was feeling she didn't have the words to describe the feelings that she had for the people in the room, for the way she wanted to protect them, how she couldn't watch another planet kill off its residents just because they were different the sorry, the pain, the love and the connection flooded J’onn’s mind and he gasped slightly at the way she was letting him see. She was not holding back, he knew that this was the closest they had ever come to a full bond, although they had bonded with other areas for protection, during intimate times, and even to share thoughts, this level of intimacy had never happened. 

“I understand, I will talk to Clark and let him know that you would like to help.”

M’gann smiled at him and they went back towards the door to hear the sound of the kryptonian stomach, roaring as Kara spun again to pace. Kara looked at her stomach as if it betrayed her and then around the room where everyone was looking at her.

“I am sorry, I am nervous and when I get nervous, I pace and it uses a lot of calories, and well it is nearly dinner time, we ate so early today because of the meeting and I am hungry, with Sam and Ruby too they are going to be and I know that there are no left overs. I shouldn't be thinking about my stomach, with Ruby and Sam bit i can help it and I just want to know what is happening.”

“You also ramble when your nervous Kara, Sam and Ruby are fine I detect no world killers, dinner was only three hours ago and yes it was a lot earlier than normal, but none of us cook.”

Kara looked at J'onn. He was not wrong and there was no reason that she should be this hungry but she was and now her body was letting everyone know it. She looked at her phone and got an Idea, supergirl was allowed out, she called the Pizza place and spoke to the owner, asked if it was possible to have ten large Pizzas made up for collection for Supergirl. When he agreed that he would do so, and said that he would place them on the roof of the Pizza place for collection, she bounced on the spot. She smiled and headed out to the balcony doing a quick patrol before getting the food. she looked over her shoulder and smiled at J'onn.

"an Early dinner is just second lunch."

The others returned shortly after Kara had left, Alex walked into the living room and asked about Kara only to find that Kara had gone for food. She turned to Sam and Ruby, smiling.

“Pizza and movies tonight it is Kara has gone to get a second dinner, I told her having it early was pointless.”

Ruby’s eyes lit up, and they all filtered in awaiting the flying Pizza delivery girl.


	49. opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara head to bed, they share some memories and open up a little about things that they had previously not shared.

After Pizza and movies, Kara and Lena headed down to the Lab, they wanted some time alone, there had been to much that had happened and not enough talking about anything real, they just needed that time alone, the date planned by their family was lovely but they needed to make time for each other especially now, after all Lena knew the secret and there was a lot to talk about. Kara was nervous but she was ready to talk, Lena was nervous too, not about the questions as much as opening up, she loved Kara and wanted to share things with her that she had not shared with anyone. Kara has shared something important and she wanted to open up to her too.

“Kara I want to do something, that is scary for me as I am sure it will be for you but I would like to ask you some questions, and I will answer them all too, today is about sharing something special, I have a million questions about you and what you can do, and other things like that I am so curious about Krypton and science but I want to be open too, especially as you shared that beautiful story on date night.”

Kara smiled and looked at her. She was more than happy to hear more about Lena and she was happy to share, although she hoped there was nothing that would make Lena want to turn away from her. She nodded and smiled, they got ready for bed and slipped in cuddling. 

“Ok, well my mother moved back to Ireland before I was born, as she was Lionells Mistress it was not seen as proper, she went home and although things are better well, it wasn't easy for her, she had me over there but because my father is american i have dual citizenship, I lived there until i was nearly four, me and Mam in a little cottage the thing I remember most is the beams on the ceiling and laying under the piano while Mom played. We had only been living in America for a few months before she died, how old were you when you left Krypton?”

Lena’s voice trailing off towards the end she didn't talk to anyone about her mother and this wasn't easy for her, she knew that Kara would not have an easy time either, and was doing her best to be open, but she was scared that it would cause a itty bitty box to explode, and she didn't want that for her or Kara. Kara could see this was hard for Lena but although this was an easy question for her as it was mostly common knowledge, she smiled at the information, Lena was born in Ireland which explained the slight accent.

“Well I was thirteen in Kryptonian years, although they don't translate exactly to Earth years, we have tried to calculate when my birthday is in earth time, but, our year was 17 Earth months, and the months were a standard rotation of 30 days. Then the issue is the time to travel to Earth in our time was twenty months, but I was in the phantom zone, and when I arrived Clark was 25 in earth years, the phantom zone had no time at all so it was harder to calculate things, What was Ireland like?”

“I was only a little but I remember bits from our little cottage more from when I went to school there before being sent away to Switzerland by Lillian, I think that maybe she could see too much of my mother in me when my accent was stronger. It was beautiful kara, so green, so open, the rolling hills and little stone cottage, bartering and working on things as a community, I think you would like it, life over there is more, well, simple”

Lena got a far off look in her eye as she was once again seeing her home, and the way it looked remembering the smells and sights, only pulled back to the room by Kara. Kara placed her hands on her face and tilted her head up and gave her a small kiss. She could see that as much as this was hard for Lena she was enjoying her trip back to Ireland.

“I love your accent, Krypton was under a red sun, there were no oceans, very few animals or flowers, things had gone extinct, but the cities were awash with art and culture, there were so many technologies and places of wonder the mountains, like I told you were like the canyon, and the colours too, we had everything engineered, people food even the help, we had designations and housed and everything was well I suppose quite formal really. I was supposed to be a scientist, My mother was a lawmaker, my aunt a warrior, everything was done by design.”

Lena raised her brow and looked at her. She was somewhat surprised but that information, Kara had always played down her intelligence and seemed to have no interest in science. She couldn't help but wonder if that was something that was painful for her, or if she just felt science was pointless. 

“So you understand everything I talk about and you are a scientist, what was your favorite subject?”

Kara nodded bashfully she did know alot about science and did her best not to correct Lena when her assumptions were wrong, Lena was a genius and even by Kryptonian standard, she would have excelled with the information on Krypton, maybe if they had Lena they wouldn't have lost the planet.

“Well i was the youngest person ever to be accepted into the science guild, that was quite a big thing, I enjoyed all the sciences and math, there was a lot about my genetics that made me like it I suppose, but I loved stories, listening to my grandmother about the history of Krypton and the way the planet used to be, it wasn't a lesson in school but I loved it. I would sneak over to her home and curl up on the couch as she stroked my hair and told me about flowers and animals, what they were like, she showed me her drawings, and even took me to the farms that produced our food where I could see flowers, it was always such a wonderful experience.”

Lena’s eyes shone as she watched Kara talk the smile on her face wide and natural as she heard Kara speak about her grandmother, it was a little off topic but it was a beautiful story, and she could see the emotion in Kara when talking about her, the slight sadness in her eyes knowing that she was gone.

“Well actually I think it would surprise you to know that science was not my favorite subject actually, I am amazing or so I am told, at science, I have a gift for it, and I do enjoy the challenge and the quest for knowledge. But my favorite was English literature, getting to read, explore and digest the writings of amazing artists, there was never a career in it, it was pure indulgence for me. You engineered food?” 

Kara laughed, she was not sure that Lena knew that before but it was something that her people had done for nutrition and to ensure that they didn't waste what was difficult to grow.

“We had special food, it was terrible mostly, and it was more like nutritional substitutes all bland and nasty. It wasn't my favorite thing, but we were wealthy and mother would occasionally cook food with plants that she grew and additional rations that she could get, it was a perk I guess, but nothing tastes as good as Eliza’s chocolate pecan pie, or potstickers, it really is unbelievable, visiting other planets was my favorite perk because i got to eat things that were so different, my dad thought I went for the science, but i went for the food. What was your favorite food?”

Lena couldn't help but laugh when it came to Kara and food. She was convinced she came second, maybe even third or fourth after that, she couldn't understand the concept of these rations but she loved to see Kara so animated and passionate. About other planets, she would revisit that another time. 

“Well the food is more good hearty food, lots of potatoes, stews, broths, things to keep you warm and full, of course most things that you have here are available but oh how I miss guinness, I would have loved to stay in Ireland although I was already a little heavy when we got to America.” 

Lena looked a little sadly at Kara, she knew that her childhood was cut short when she was sent away from Krypton but Lena’s well hers was over the day her mother died and she was eventually taken to the Luthor house.

“Lena what is your favorite memory?”

“I think that it would most likely be the time that my Mom was playing classical music on the piano, and I was curled up underneath looking at a book, and when she could see me staring at it she stopped and curled me up under the piano and read to me, she held me so close I can still see her smile and smell her perfume and the way her lips moved as she read to me”

Lena was choked by the emotion of the memory. She didn't talk about her birth Mom with anyone and never had so this was a big deal for her. She looked for a distraction to take her mind off it, she needed to stop the box rattling, hear heart racing and her breathing was getting caught short, she was on the verge of the box opening completely. Kara held her tight and kissed her head and she started to sing a little Kryptonian lullaby.

“This is my favorite memory, it is the song that my mother and aunt Astra sang to me, it translated poorly in english but I will try.

Little one, your loved, don't cry.  
You have honor and virtue, your life is bright.  
Your family is near, and in Rao’s light,  
Even with loss it will be alright.  
With all those we love walking with Rao,  
They light up your day, always by your side.  
Rao is with you near and far,  
For you are a child born of his heart.  
Little one how cherished you are,  
We hold you safe within our hearts.  
There is a path for you to walk,  
In the strength of who you are.  
With the love of Rao and family,  
There is always a place for thee.”

Lena smiled and snuggled into Kara, yawning.

“It's beautiful, especially in Kryptonian, will you sing it again?”

Kara sang the song a couple more times until Lena was asleep falling asleep a little later, listening to the sound of her heart.


	50. Ruby's results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the results of Ruby's tests are ready and they discuss the findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thank you so much for reading, I know that this was a rapid fic and has slowed down it is not that i am not interested in it or have run out of ideas, I haven't been writing as much as I normally do of late, although i have been trying to continue all my fics as I can. I am however due to go into hospital and my writing will be difficult more so than it has been lately, but I will finish this story. please stick with me a while longer-- I don't talk about my real life if I can help it but I don't want you thinking that i am abandoning my story.

Eliza woke bright and early, she showered and dressed and then went out to make breakfast, it was a normal routine for her now, but she wanted to get into the Lab, she knew that Lena and Kara were down there sleeping and she couldnt spend as much time in there as she would like, although Lena’s drive and passion rivaled her own she was almost obsessed when it came to things like this and would have stayed later and started earlier, it was the only thing in this situation that was frustrating her a little. Well and the fact that her daughter was clearly having difficulties being affectionate with Sam around her, she wondered if her presence was causing harm to the budding relationship, and maybe that of Kara and Lena too. There was a sound to the side and she looked up to see J’onn entering.

“Good morning Eliza, your thoughts are particularly loud today, I am sorry if I am over stepping but your girls are both happy, they love you being here, they are stressed and concerned but they are happy, Alex is always a little guarded with affection and Kara well she is doing well with Lena they have a very solid base.”

Eliza smiled at J’onn she had become accustomed to his words of wisdom over the years and although the intrusion used to bother her she knew now that he wouldn't say anything unless it was something that he thought she needed to hear. She nodded and handed him a couple of plates.

“Thank you J’onn, as always a pleasure, I am going to ask to be moved to the Lab, I sleep less than the girls and I need something to do, and before you object, you know there is no point when i am fixated, I will still cook though or well everyone will starve.”

He smiled and made the first run into the dining room, soon the smell of breakfast and coffee drifted through the penthouse waking everyone and sleepy eyes and shuffling feet found their way to the dining room, even Kara had managed to get Lena up to the penthouse. Breakfast was as animated as normal and everyone started to eat happily, Eliza noted that it would be a good idea for Kara to bring food back as there were not two and a half hungry kryptonians in the house. She made the order, included the number of people and opted for pick up designating Supergirl as the pick up as she was on the way to the lab later. The order was accepted.

After breakfast Lena went to her room to shower and change, she noted that there were fresh sheets on the bed and that Eliza had taken her items out of the bathroom. Once she was done she found her.

“Are you going somewhere Eliza?”

“Yes I hope you don't mind me messing with the sleeping arrangements, but when I wake up at three in the morning I could set some tests going instead of pacing, and then go back to bed, I would really appreciate having more access to the Lap but I don't want to wake you two, so I would like to swap sleeping arrangements. I know you wanted some more space but well it's the same up here as down there, My daughter has taken to rooming with you wherever you are. I also think Alex would be a little more comfortable without her mom down the hall”

Lena blushed lightly, and smiled nodding that she would agree, Kara overheard and came over kissing Lena softly.

“Are you sure that's what you want?”

Eliza nodded and Kara took her stuff down to the lab and retrieved all of hers and Lena’s changing the sheets and making sure that she had everything she needed, the shower room in the lab wasn't great but it was enough for basic comforts. Eliza would be able to use the other facilities if she needed more. She stocked the cupboard next to the bed with all Eliza’s favorite treats, she knew she snacked at night while she was thinking. She looked up to see Alex, Sam, Eliza, Ruby and Lena heading into the lab, when everyone was in they started working on the results while Sam and Ruby received the test for solar radiation again so that they could be sure everything was holding. The Lab was getting a little cramped, so Kara headed off, hugging her friends and family before she went, and sneaking another kiss from Lena. Alex was smiling at Sam, as she took the readings and then moved to Ruby, they were stable still holding at last night's numbers.

“Well it looks like you're both holding at the current levels, which means that your now Kryptonian short of a solar flare, and you are stable with whatever is happening, so that is good, no sudden changes to scare your mom, she can break my hand squeezing it to tight when she is worries about you now. I kind of like them in one piece”

“Alex, will i have powers too? Do you think that I will get powers? Is it why I am getting headaches and my hearing and eyesight is playing up?”

Alex smiled and gave her a hug, pulling her up with her arm around her shoulder and taking Sam by the hand they moved over to Eliza and Lena who have been deep in discussion. Eliza looks up and smiles brightly at Ruby and pats the seat opening the laptop a little more and turning it so that everyone can see.

“So this is your Mom’s DNA and Kara’s DNA when they have no powers. You see here this additional sequence block on the helix, this is an uncharged Kryptonian cell, your mom and Kara have them on each pair both sides of the double helix see.”

Ruby nods and Eliza continues.

“This is your mom and Kara now while they are fully charged, you see how these cells that were barely visible before have created a double line on both sides of the helix, so instead of a normal twisted looking ladder it has two vertical runs either side.”

Ruby nods again, and Eliza smiles; she was looking intently; she hoped that meant that she was taking it all in.

“This is your DNA from yesterday as you can see you have half of the Kryptonian DNA and half human so all these pairs with additional cells are your mothers DNA and all the ones without came from your father, now that makes you 50% Kryptonian which we expected now about a fifth of the Kryptonian cells are currently active and holding sun radiation see”

Ruby looked closer at the DNA that was her own and started to look at the different combinations of Kryptonian and human DNA. She was not sure that this would mean she would have some powers or not but there was concern on her face as she pulled back and looked at Eliza.

“Hold on a moment when you tested me yesterday and today I am holding at 20% of sun radiation, if your calculations are correct with a 5th of my Kryptonian cells active I should be holding at 10%, but I have twice that, am i going to get sick?”

Eliza’s eyes lit up as she looked at Ruby she was exceptionally smart, a truly amazing child, she could see the possibilities or a future scientist in the family, she looked to Alex and Sam, Alex was so proud and Sam just shrugged, she looked back to Lena who had a knowing look on her face.

“Ok well that is a very good question, Human beings absorb sun as Vitamin D and store some of the sun radiation within the melanin in their skin, now that can range between 2% and 20% in a human being, a Caucation will have between 2-5%, a Native American 4-9%, a Indian 6-12% and Arabian 8-14% and a African or Jamacian for example could have between 15-22%. Krypronian’s on Earth hold between 85-100% in their cells, the maximum potential for you is between 52-60% as you can see your skin is not as pale as Lena so your father and mother have probably given you additional melanin in your skin too. This will protect you from getting sick and could mean that when you are fully charged, if all the cells activate you could have some powers or all powers in reduced capacity.”

Ruby smiled and nodded at Eliza and looked at Lena. she knew that Lena had done the tests on Reign she didn't want to be like her, she couldn't think of that person as her mother. 

“Aunt Lena, is there any sign of the same issue that my mother had? Am I going to be ok”

Lena walked around the table and pulled ruby into a hug and kissed her head. She typed some things into the laptop and called up another set of results.

“This is your mother's DNA before we removed Reign, you see this here, it is a transfiguration programme, of some kind, I couldn't quite decipher everything about it, how it worked but I could identify it and isolated it to separate it from your mother. This is you Ruby, there is nothing in there, whatever is triggering your active Kryptonian cells it is not this, you don't have any of the programming in your DNA, you will always just be you, with or without powers.”

Ruby grabbed her as did Sam and Alex, Lena found herself completely engulfed with the others and couldn't help but smile. Eliza watched as they all shed a few happy tears and then she coughed lightly.

“We need to get on here, Sam and Ruby maybe you can go rest for a bit in the sun and we can test you again later to see if that increases your radiation, we can then get an idea if Ruby is charging or if it is going to be a slower process, maybe you could discuss the symptoms and get a idea of how long this has been happening and any incidents that may have triggered it.”

“She is always a scientist, she can't help it, but she is right. We should get as much information as we can, and we do need to get to work.”

Alex kissed Sam and Ruby before leading them out of the Lab.


	51. Mother daughter time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruby and sam talk about the symptoms and the issues that have been happening

Sam and ruby make their way up to the penthouse and after grabbing a snack and some drinks head out to the balcony, sam prepares the seats and then sits down on her normal lounger taking hold of Ruby taking care not to use too much force she gives her a gentle tug and pulls her down into her lap. She knows that her daughter is extraordinary and that she will be handling everything well but there is a part of her that just wants to hold her baby for a moment before they do anything else. Ruby lands in her mother's lap and although it has been a while she snuggles in and curls around her mum, head burrowing deep into the side of her neck and holding her tightly. She slowly relaxes knowing that whatever happens her and her mom are safe and that they can get through it together, she cant help but start to cry as she is held so tenderly, the stress and anxiety releasing within her mum's embrace.

Sam just continues to hold her, softly rubbing circles into her daughters back as she allows her the space and time to cry, to get over the shock that finding all of these things out must have been. She didn't even think that Ruby would have been thinking that she could be a worldkiller, she had tried not to imagine that her fears were shared, as much as she was intelligent and independent Ruby was still a sweet girl, why would she think that. Sam thought that it could be her fault, her payment for the things that she had done, that somehow her nature, her mistakes would be visited on Ruby and she hoped that it wouldn't be the case, and now they knew that it would not be. Ruby slowly calmed and stopped crying, pulling back from her mum and giving a shy smile.

“So you have your powers back huh? Have you been able to use them, do you know how?”

“I have been having flashes, I don't really know how to use them, no, the heat vision flashed a few times, and I have strength, it would appear I have flight but I don't know how I did that earlier, I never had powers before as just me.”

Ruby could see anxiety and relief in her mother's eyes, she figured that she would have been afraid of what was happening to her, Ruby was there through the night terrors, the voices and faces haunting her mother after they left national city, she was there when she cried and couldn't get out of bed. It had been a difficult few months, and Ruby had been caring for her mother, she had not minded having that role after all her mother had taken care of her and this was something out of her control. It had taken months before she was well enough for therapy, the DEO had sent someone with the nature of the discussion and that had helped, but ruby was still going to school and looking after her mum. That had not changed until about six months ago.

“You were scared, is that why you didn't tell me?”

“Yes I was scared, I didn't know that it would happen, and when it did i could have hurt Alex, I didn't mean to but i would have never forgiven myself, it didn't feel the same though, I knew it was me and that was even more scary because although I have the memories I don't have the knowledge of the powers and how to use them, Alex has been helping, nothing big just helping me manage my strength.”

Sam wouldn't lie to Ruby, sure she hasn't mentioned it but that was different they had an agreement that they would talk openly and honestly, after she had her breakdown the therapist impressed the importance of her being honest with Ruby and she had never looked back, as much as she wanted to support and protect her, she knew that she needed to get it out as much as Sam. Ruby's anger at Reign was still there, and she split them mostly, so it was hard for Ruby to see her mother with powers, it made it very real that they were one and the same to a degree. Sam was not in control when Reign took over but reign only existed because Sam did.

“She isn't coming back, Ruby, and I will learn to control it all, and you will never be like her, you always wanted to have powers when you were younger, now you could have some, are you still as eager?”

“Well i guess it depends on what powers i would have, I am relieved to know that I am not going to be anything other than me, I don't think I would be able to cope with what you went through mum I am just not as strong as you, and well if I can help a bit one day that would be ok, I would like to fly though”

Sam looked at her and kissed her head that was definitely not true, Ruby was every bit as strong as she was if not more so, she would fight, she wouldn't be taken over, her daughter would not have given up her own mind, she was way to stubborn, she smiled at the thought, she guessed that flight would be something that most people would love, although she wasn't sure that she would be able to do that, they would need to test powers as they came in, if they did.

“Ruby you are strong, you were a little over fourteen when you had to take on a world killer, when you had to take care of me, and you still went to school and you did an amazing job of everything, never underestimate yourself, you can do anything you set your mind to. Shall we look at the time scales and everything for Eliza? Maybe having more information and taking a little control will help”

Ruby looked at her mother and nodded, she wasn't sure how her mum would take the information but she wasn't going to hide it from her, the connection needed to be made and understood she guessed. After all the adrenalin thing with Kara and her mom clearly had a correlation.

“When you were not well, I was doing everything, going to school, cooking, cleaning, taking care of you, sitting up with you when you had those dreams, it was a lot of mum but I would have always chosen to be with you, please know that I didn't want to be anywhere else. As you started to get better you had less dreams but you went back to work and I was still needed until you found a balance. When you insisted I went away with school the first day I was still anxious and running on adrenaline, I think I had been for the whole time you were sick. I slept for the first twenty four hours, like I just crashed, and when I woke up things seemed off, but I just put it down to relaxing.”

Sam felt terrible but listened and wondered if the adrenalin at such a level for so long could have been the trigger, she picked up the laptop and placed some information down in a timeline, the attack, where reign almost killed Ruby and she found out she was Reign. Moving, Sam's recovery, the school trip, she then added the move, the new job, return to the school and the start of the quarantine. The last thing that she added was the occasions of unexpected power from herself, just to see if there was a connection.

“Ok, let's fill out any symptoms first ok, start with that, then emotions, and other incidents that could have a bearing.”

The fuzzy head like there was too many voices in there, the sensitive hearing, the burning eyes like they were tired that would arrive and go, the strange vision, clear one moment then really fuzzy the next, were all put down, there were days where they were worse and pulling out her phone Ruby told her mom where they needed to go on the map, she had been feeling off for over six months and hasn't told her, but the initial symptoms she put down to stress, fatigue but she kept a good log.

“Mom if i tell you significant things that might help and you get upset with me that isn't going to help ok, so please can you try to be cool?”

Sam had promised and would keep it in check she needed Ruby to be honest if she was going to get to the causes and have the right information. She found out about Ruby sneaking out with her friends, they had almost got caught tagging a building, she had kissed and explored a little, with a guy and a girl, although it didn't go too far, she had gotten drunk away with school too. Sam maintained her composure, she was just being a teenager, nothing that Sam hadn't done, she had done worse although she could never think that having Ruby was a mistake.

“You know that you need to be more careful now though right? If you start having powers then they are tied to emotions and could cause issues, I am not mad about any of it but we need to see what is going to happen and how to help you. I need to train too to make sure that I have control. Any big emotional things?”

Ruby placed a number of occasions where she had heightened emotions, when seeing her mother float, the initial information from the quarantine, a bullying incident at school. They had a lot of information for Eliza now that she would be able to see if there was anything to it. Sam put the Laptop aside and pulled her daughter in for another hug.

“Why haven't you told me these things Rubes? I thought that we had got to a place where we would be open and honest about things?”

“Mum, anything that is connected to you and me, how we are I have shared, anything that I need help with, you hear about, anything you ask about I am honest with you, but come on, I am a teenager, experimentation, brushes with the rules of society and underage drinking is not something that teenagers readily volunteer, it is just, I mean come on mum, I don't think that I can become me as a adult if I never do things on my own you know.”

Sam smiled and hugged her kissing her temple again, she was right they were closer than most teenager and parent sets, but she didn't want there to be anything that they couldn't talk about.

“You can always come to me Rubes you know that right? I am always going to worry, and want to protect you, but I am not going to try to stop you or push you away, there is nothing that you could do that would stop me loving you, I would never turn you away.”

Ruby could practically hear the rest of that thought, that her mum was nothing like her gran, that she would disown her, kick her out or degrade her for a decision that she made. Ruby knew that and although she didn't need to keep secrets something she just didn't want to share right away, and that wasn't because she didn't trust her mum, it was because she wanted the chance to work it out on her own, her mum was her best support but also would try and fix everything she needed to learn how to do that herself.

“I know mum, I love you too”


	52. I don't like you, but I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn tells Lucy about the volunteering of M'gann and she calls Lois to hash out a plan, but its never that easy with the lane sisters

After the discussion with M’gann J’onn contacted Lucy, he wanted her to know that there was a alien willing to help out with the plan however they wanted to move ahead and that M’gann was able to assimilate into any situation, physically and would be able to read the thoughts of those around her to ensure her safety, the only issue would be fire, that would disrupt her abilities and leave her vulnerable. He was not sure what the Lane sisters were planning or even if they had managed to get something sorted out yet but there was a suggestion that an alien presence could be needed and they now had a volunteer. J’onn wasn't sure how he felt about M’gann being bait but he understood the reasoning behind her action.

Lucy went to her office to send a secure message to her sister, when Lois appeared on screen Lucy looked at her, it was never easy working with Lois but they had been given a job to do and they were better together, as much as Lois infuriated Lucy she did get things done.

“Lois, I have heard from J’onn, we have a volunteer for whatever it is that you think will get father to spill the beans on this issue. I am not so convinced that you can, after all this is most likely the top of the secret tree here, I am not even written in on half of the stuff moving around, there is more black redacted information than actual words. He isn't just going to give the information to you, but you said you had a plan so I think it is time that you filled me in on your idea.”

“Well good morning to you too Lucy, how nice it is to get a call from my sister, it's such a pleasure to be chatting with you, it is imperative that this doesn't get out. There is nothing that will pose more of a threat than this information getting into the wrong hands, Are we secure on your side?”

Lucy rolled her eyes, Lois always treated her like a kid, she knew that there was a period where her mother was gone and Lois had to take over looking after Lucy. Lois was supposed to be a teenager herself not looking after a child, and then when Lucy was getting to the troublesome part of her rebellion with their father away it was lois that had to do the disciplining, to try and keep her in line, it had destroyed their relationship, thay had been so close as children. Now was different though, Lois didn't need to look after her, they were sisters again and there was a different relationship, but it wasn't the way it had been. Too much resentment, too much rebellion, too many cross words and hateful comments, she was an adult now, a major no less it wasn't like she was still twelve and burning the saucepan trying to make noodles.

“Lois seriously, I work for the government, I am a major and I am well versed in the use of secure lines, I am not a child, for god's sake what was Kara thinking having us work together, I can not work with you if you don't trust me Lois. This is not the time to be pulling the older sister thing or trying to be my mother, that has never worked and right now we need to make this work. If he is behind this and we are going to prove that, you are going to have to do things my way, I am the only one that can arrest him in the circle, so unless you are planning on having him stored away I suggest you start admitting that you actually need me, you can not do this alone.”

“Don't frown Lucy you will get wrinkles, and it doesn't matter how old you are, of what it is you do for a living you are my baby sister, I am always going to be in that position, and I was thrust into the other position, I had no interest in being your mother. You never listened to me then you didn't listen ever, it's only because I cleaned up your mess that you have that job, without me you would have been in juvy. My family, my baby, my husband, they are all at risk from this hate, the rest of my family are on the line here and I need to be sure. I need to know that you will do what is needed and follow my lead for once.”

Lois knew that her sister was good at her job, that she was smart and capable and if she ever needed anyone that her sister would be there in a moment, she knew this because she would do the same for her, they were family, they protected each other, Lois had been protecting Lucy all her life, she would never let anyone hurt her, they just always rubbed each other up the wrong way. Lucy hated the way that Lois lorded that over her head, it was a stupid mistake made with friends while under the influence, it was a normal teenage right of passage, what happened was not her fault, she wasnt driving she wasnt the one that caused it, Lois would never let her forget not that she could herself, she had made up for it turned her life around, she did that herself, the so called cleaning of the mess was the last thing Lois did before leaving, before Lucy was left alone with the nightmares and the guilt.

“They are my family too, Kara, Kal, Jonathan, Alex they are all my family, you think that I would take a chance with your life or any of theirs? What do you think of me that you would believe that for one moment? I made a mistake years ago getting in a car and you are still holding it over me like I am the one who was driving, like I am someone that wants to hurt people, can you not see how much I have done, how much good? It will never be enough for you will it, I will always be the little sister that ruined everything for you? There isn't a person in this world that would be able to give me an order that I would follow if it meant hurting my family. Is that clear enough for you”

“He is your family too Lucy, he is our father, our only living parent and you have always been looking for his approval, you are so willing to go against him now? Really there is no part of you that thinks everyone is wrong that he couldn't have done this? I saw the way you were when you saw Lillian all duty before anything, how do I know that you are not working for him now?”

Lois scalded herself, what had she just been thinking, her sister would protect them, be there for them, but there it was her need to put her down, to question her, why was it like this, why couldnt they be more like Alex and Kara? She knew that it wasn't Lucy’s fault, she had been called away from her prom, the night that signified her freedom, the one normal thing that she had, she knew it was stupid to hold that against her, but she lost so much, moving with her dad from base to base, her mother her childhood, her sister and then when she finally had something she wanted, Lucy’s mistake had taken it too. She watched as Lucy flinched at her words, looked at the way her jaw set and her eyes became very focused, she was hiding that it hurt her to be questioned. She knew it did, why had she said that?

“Lucy I, I am sorry I didn't mean that, I know that we took very different paths, I know that we are both determined, stubborn, bull headed, emotional and headstrong. I know that me trying to be your mom when we were younger caused a rift and that you are working in the military, specifically a part of it that is a very real threat to my family, it scares me. I know that you are not untrustworthy, I know you're not a child and I am sorry for bringing up the past, I really am sorry, I shouldn't have said that to you, I know that we don't like each other but there is no one that I would want more in my corner. You are good at what you do, I believe in you and I know that we can do this. I am proud of who you became Lucy, I love you”

Lucy looked at Lois, the first volly had hurt just as it was meant to, she knew exactly how to poke her and where to get exactly what she wanted from her, why was it that the only way they could communicate was through shouting and angry words, jibes and pain, had they not caused each other enough yet? Then she started again. Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing, Lois was apologizing, admitting her flaws, admitting she was scared, and then that she believed in her, that she was proud of her, Lucy blinked for a few moments just staring at her. She couldn't think of a time that Lois had said that, apologise, nothing, it was almost loving.

“You know Lois someday’s I could murder you, and most of the time I really dont like you, but no matter what you are my family and I love you”

The animosity gone for now the two sisters discussed the plan, lucy made some modifications, they talked through the strategy and everything was settled, when they finally just started working together they were quite the team.

“We balance each other Lucy, that is why she did this, and maybe to make us talk, that kryptonian is sneakier than people think”

“Kiss Johnathan for me, I can wait to see him.”


	53. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some gay panic from Kara and Lena about three little words.

Lena had continued to work in the lab all day and well into the evening, she had picked at the sandwich that Eliza had brought her and made little progress on it, she was getting somewhere she knew it, the combination of her mother's DNA with Kara’s had changed the dynamics of the virus. She had looked at the antibodies created by mixing the virus with Kara and Lillian’s blood there had to be something. She looked for abnormalities or by products of the splicing that could result in an anti virus. The other Labs were reporting some success with the human influenza virus, Lena had checked that out too and looked at modifications in connection to the Alien populous. It was Dinner time before Alex managed to rip her from the lab. She sat and ate, noticing a distinct lack of Kara around the table, she missed her, her mind running over all the information that she needed to process.

After dinner Eliza had retired to the lab, she was going to take over from Lena with her own previously used anti virus, seeing if the additions from Lena and the human labs would be able to get her past the sixty percent. Lena could see that her mind was running over the same thing with no change in results and until she had a new idea working in the lab would be frustrating she needed to clear her mind. While everyone else was in the living area, with music and chatting she headed out to the balcony. She was trying to get some space, the penthouse was crowded and although she enjoyed the company of the people she liked her own company too. Right now she was just wanting some piece and quiet for a little while, that was when there was a flutter of the cape and the soft thud of the boots.

“Hey Lena, I guess you being out here means that you want some space? I just finished for the day, I missed you, I can head in if you want to be alone?”

Kara was possibly the only person in the world she would happily be with at this point there was no one in the world that would help her relax better than Kara, and she could go for one of those warm hugs right now. The music drifting out from the living area morphed into soft slow sounds and Lena looked up and smiled.

“Dance with me?”

Kara smiled and took hold of Lena moving slowly, before Lena collapsed into her, pulling her arm up from her waist, up her muscled back and holding onto her broad powerful shoulder, moving the hand in Kara’s into their chests resting over their hearts. Her head resting onto her other shoulder face pressed into her neck. She could hear Kara whispering softly.

“I love you”

Holding Kara so close, Lena didn't think that she had ever been more content, then she heard the words. She thought she heard Kara whisper words of love, frozen in place unable to respond to the woman that she did love, she had been in love with Kara for a long time but they had been together less than a week, she must have heard wrong. Lena just smiled pulling back and using their joined hands to give her a spin before bringing her back in, mentally shoving her fear and the situation into an itty bitty box, she never wanted to have to think about again.

“Kara, you need to have something for dinner, you haven't been back all day, and I am sure they are not feeding you, your mother made lasagna.”

Kara’s mine real’s and she realized that one, Lena didn't say anything back, and two her mouth had not checked in with her brain. She was feeling it so strongly that in that moment the love for Lena just seemed to spill out from her and there was nothing that she could do about it. She had upset Lena, her heart had stuttered and then shot off like a rocket, the spin had been a deflection and then she spoke about food, Kara was hungry but that wasn’t her main focus. Lena always countered with Always to any declaration, Kara always told her she loved her, what changed, She closed her eyes briefly and tried to hide the disappointment behind a smile, knowing it was too much for Lena she should have known better. She turned to the penthouse and nodded.

“Yes, I have barely touched down all day, I hope there is dessert too.”

Lena noticed the change in Kara and smiled sadly today must be hard, being supergirl all the time. Not that Kara wasn't perpetually happy but to have to be the bringer of hope all the time and to use that much energy all day must be exhausting. Especially after last night's admissions about her family. She didn't want to be another person that tried to make her be happy all the time, didn't want her to think that she was only her powers, she wanted Kara to know that she accepted all of her and she didn't need to hide.

Kara had left Lena on the balcony and headed into get some food, Alex noticed the look on her face and decided to head into the dining room with her, after she had eaten all the leftovers and was half way through her pint of ice cream, the idol chat was pushed aside.

“Whats up Kara? You look worried, and don't say nothing or that your not, that was three helpings of food, half a point and counting and the crinkle had not disappeared for a moment, spill”

Kara looked at Alex, her brows pulled together in sympathy and her mouth in a small encouraging mile, the look of steely determination in her eyes. She smiled although it didn't reach her eyes she was worried that she messed it up already.

“I um, I think that I did something really wrong and I have messed things up with Lena, I um, we were, we were on the balcony dancing, and I um, I may have been overwhelmed, she was holding me close, and all I could smell what her, she was nuzzled into my neck and holding me so close, everything was perfect and amazing and than i blurted out that I loved her. She paused and then spun me telling me that I should have something to eat, I think um, she wasn't, I um.”

Alex looked at her and placed her hand on her shoulder looking into Kara’s eyes. She knew that Lena loved her, that Kara and Lena were meant to be, but maybe a declaration was too soon, she wasn't one to do that too quickly, after all Alex kept people at arms length always being on guard, not quite to the extent as Lena, maybe she would take longer than Alex even to say them.

“I see so you said it and Lena didn't say it back and now you're panicking? Look, panicking isn't going to help Kara. It would be better to talk to her, you and Lena are so good together, the panic is always there when you are not honest with each other, just open the discussion and see what she is thinking, Lena has a lot of hurt that she carries.”

“I have told her I love her loads of times, this wasn't anything new, she just reacted to it so different, she pushed me away physically and then sent me to get something to eat, she normally just says Always, sometimes you too”

Alex looked at her pulling up one side of her lips, and nodded. Kara was someone who used I love you as punctuation, you brought potstickers, I love you. As an opener, you know I love you right, can we go to pet puppies. She loved everything, it was like she was someone that just radiated love all the time, Alex couldn't help but think that this time it was heard differently by Lena, this wasn't Kara her best friend this was Kara her girlfriend that was a lot more.

“You love potsticker, you love me, you love Lena all of those things you love differently, when you say I love you it has different meaning this is the first I love you since you got together, since you have been intimate, changing the relationship, this I love you is different Kara, it maybe too soon for her she knows things have changed.” 

Kara blinked for a moment and thought about what Alex had said the love was different there were different words on Krypton they had different meanings and feelings, it was a lot less complicated you would use the one appropriate for the person. She needed to explain, she would tell Lena she loved her, that she knew it meant something different and that it was ok if she wasn't there but that she wanted her to know that just because Kara would continue to say it as always Lena didn't need to. She nodded to Alex and promised to talk to Lena entering the living space. Lena had come inside and saw Kara coming back in with Alex, she was calling it a night. Lena went over to Kara and smiled kissing her on the cheek, she wrapped her arm around her and cuddled in, there seemed to be something off and Lena was a little concerned. Not that Kara and her nervous energy was different but there was something more. Lena smiled and gave her another kiss to her cheek.

“It's time I was going darling, are you coming with me? Or do you have things to do?”

“I am ready to call it a night too, I have missed you today”

Kara took her arm and said goodnight to Alex before heading down the hall to the bedroom. Kara was trying to work out how she was going to say this, how she would open the dialogue, she needed to tell Lena there was no pressure that she didn't need to say it back. She wanted to explain that there was a difference in her mind with the love she felt and although she had loved her for so long she knew that the change in their relationship was new, things were changing the declaration although the same and truthful, Lena knew that it was different now and she didn't want to scare her the nervous energy seemed to be making everything move so quickly. She opened the door for Lena, her green eyes sparkling brightly as they fixed on her own, and blurted out I Love you again.

Lena could feel the nervous energy falling off of Kara, she wanted to let her know that she wasn't expecting anything, Lena bit her lip and looked up at Kara as soon as their eyes met she said it, eight letters, three words one heart attack, Lena’s eyes were wide that was definitely an “I LOVE YOU” from Kara, Lena’s mind was reeling she was not able to work out what the issue was, she was stunted and time seemed to be almost stopped, the pressure of the words hanging in the air around her like an anvil around her neck, she loved her she did why couldn't she say it what was wrong with her. Kara’s eyes pleading longingly looking at her and she was mute, every second seemed like an hour, she mumbled “always” this was how she always answered their unwritten acknowledgement of Lena's feelings for her, she watched as Kara’s face crumbled. Did she take too long, did Kara not think she meant it?

The speed in which Lena uttered “Always” made Kara think that maybe Lena didn't realize that she meant it different, or she did and didn't want it to be, the heart rate was of panic, maybe this closeness the way they had been was artificial because of the situation, she had messed up the conversation, her emotions rushing the words out before the practiced conversation starter that she had contemplated. Instead of following her in, she needed to regroup she smiled and said.

“Oh I need to check my emails from CATCO about the articles, I um, don't know how long this will take”


	54. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the little boxes wont stop rattling in Lena's head Alex talks to her about the previous day.
> 
> Kara explains Krypton love and Lena explains why she cant say the terrifying words.

The next morning Lena woke to an empty bed, although it hasn't been long not waking up to the familiar feeling of Kara being wrapped around her or the smell of her surrounding her, infiltrating her senses, the warmth and soft snore making her feel so safe and content. In less than a week Kara had become her new normal, there was nothing that she wanted more than to have her in her arms every morning, every night, that thought sparked fear in Lena, she had so many emotions connected to Kara, and the fear, was just how much she wanted it, the future. Lena had never been one to allow herself to think of these things, everyone left her, any thought of a future after Lex was drowned by her status as a Luthor, then there was Kara, someone that didnt care she was a Luthor, promised to be there for her. There was a hidden promise of forever and an overwhelming sense of love. That thought sparked a reemergence of a tiny box, Lena had gotten so good over the years at putting things in boxes, compartmentalising, she blamed her half asleep wistfulness that caused the awareness.

There was something wrong, the fear and the thought of love had her focused on the newest of boxes in her mind. Lena had frozen the first time, when she was caught unawares, the softly whispered out words, wondering if there was more to the words this time, but then Kara had said them again and although she paused in a mild panic, thinking that this meant more and that she couldn't say it back, not that she didn't feel it. She could feel another box trying to weigh in on her current predicament that was not a good place to go right now. Kara had looked upset when she said “always”, maybe “you too” would have been better, she was so confused, she needed to focus. Was Kara meaning she was in love? Was there a more profound meaning, a closer connection that she was alluding too? Her unsettling wake up, and her thoughts and admissions, confusions and attempts to look at the more distant hurt, could go into the same little box.

Her thoughts about compartmentalising gave her a flicker of inspiration, what if it was possible to contain the influenza and the medusa viruses separately and then heal them separately. She was excited about her thought regarding the anti virus possibilities when separating the two viruses and headed back down to the Lab, to her surprise Alex was there but Eliza wasn't. She was looking at the different splicing and how the inhospitable virus was created, they had been able to separate them out knowing what were the contributing factors. If she could just find a way to counter the different parts in seclusion. She went in and started working, she was having some luck compenalising the DNA and viruses, infinitely better than her own, the issue with Kara still niggeling at the back of her mind. She looked to Alex and moved closer.

“Has Kara said something to you Alex, is she upset with me because other than the little wobble, everything was exactly the same, I didn't want to press she doesn't talk about things unless she feels safe, and I don't think she feels safe with me at the moment she didn't come to bed.”

Alex rolled her eyes in disbelief, Kara had told her she loved Lena, didn't say anything about it, she tried again at the door, she didn't have the conversation that they were supposed to, both of them were clueless sometimes. Kara lacking the ability to control her mouth and start a conversation, Lena’s ability to push away the uncomfortable and not see it, she was sure that's why the woman hadn't worked Kara out.

“There was nothing different at all, nothing? Kara didn't say something that is particularly hard to say, well for normal people, to you, no she didn't put her heart in your hands? I know that she says it alot but there may have been something more to it this time Lena?”

Alex’s was actually a little unnerving to Lena, not many people could do that and Alex didn't have that effect in general but there was something nagging at the back of her mind, one of her itty bitty boxes was shaking like it contained something important. Lena's heart rate increased and became a little erratic, her heart was beating out of her chest. Always hesitant to examine any of her boxes Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at what was inside. Three words, small, Kara had said them and Lena had frozen. Oh god she was going to lose her, she was going to lose the only woman she had ever love and that loved her back because she was unable to express herself.

“She was trying to tell me something more wasn't she, the first time I panicked and didn't know what to do, there was so much more weight to it than her normal linguistic patterns. I dismissed it, and pushed it away because she can’t, she cant feel that way about me, and I froze the second time, I wanted her to know that I feel for her too, I said our normal thing and that didn't go better, there is so much emotion there that I have been pushing it away to focus. You know that this is hard, hard to feel, hard to accept, hard to believe, why, why would someone like her, want someone like me, and more than that to feel that deeply, to be more than we were. She wanted me to acknowledge the change”

“Well there is progress, she was supposed to talk to you but when I asked her last night she was still trying to rework the opening to the conversation that she wants to have with you, she seems to be incapable of looking at you and maintaining focus. You two are both hopeless at times, I have spoken to her, she knows that although she loves freely and easily and can declare it to the world, other people find it harder”

Lena raised her brow at the sarcasm, and quirked her lip to Alex, she was no better the way Alex was was just Like Lena, she was just as guarded and afraid of love and losing people, Lena could see through it all, she needed to talk to Kara her mind wasn't able to focus anyway. She wants to let Alex get away with it though. She was right that they were both hopeless at times, Lena unable to vocalise her emotions and Karas emotions causing verbal diarrhea.

“You can talk to the Director, you are no better than me and right now I could do without the sarcasm, but thank you for giving me a prompt in the right direction, I just need to find her now.”

Alex moved to the draw and pulled out a small watch, opening it up and showing Lena the super symbol underneath, with a small smile, before closing it back down and placing it on her wrist.

“Go to the roof, take breakfast and press this, a picnic and a chat I think is in order. I will take over here, I am sure that you will be more focused and she will be too, the future depends on us beating this. Lena, you deserve to be happy, you deserve to be loved, and she will understand if you're not there yet, although I can see that you love her.”

Lena offered the Alex a hug and headed out of the lab, she wasn't going to focus unless she dealt with this issue, there was so many emotions at the moment, her brother had the virus, her mother caused the virus, the luthors needed help, the world, aliens humans, everything that was going on was emotionally charged, the Lane sisters and their issues, Cat and Lois, Kara and Clark, Ruby, Sam, Alex, even the others had things going on, and they were all together in one place, Lena had no space no quiet and way to many emotions swirling to deal with. She went into the Penthouse and took out some food and juice before heading up to the rood and settled on a blanket hitting the button in the watch.

Kara had been flying, it was too early to check in with the CDC she was just doing a perimeter check, in actuality she was thinking about Lena, how was she going to talk to her about the way she was feeling, Kara knew that she had gone about it the wrong way, maybe she should have tried to keep it in, she had loved her for years without messing up, but then she had never had to measure her words. Lena and her had not been a thing so she had told her that she loved her in more than a friendly way but Lena had heard it as friends, now she wasn't and it was causing problems, she was upsetting her and that was the last thing that she wanted. She was trying to clear her mind, she needed to talk to her, be clear, explain. Then she heard the sound that pierced the sky and told her someone she loved was in trouble, she barrel rolled in the sky and sped towards the roof seeing Lena stood holding the watch.

“Lena, Rao, who is it who is hurt, what is happening?”

“You're hurt, and I am hoping that we can talk it out, because I don't want to wake up alone again, and I don't want to see that hurt look on your face, Alex said you are prepared so please can we just eat and talk.”

Kara looked the way that the picnic was set up was for them to sit back to back. She wasn't sure why Lena had done that, Lena had turned her and sat her down and then moved to the position behind her and sat down, they were both silent for a while, their backs pressed together looking out over the city, Lena felt the warmth coming from Kara and enjoyed the feeling of calm that Kara gave to her without trying. Kara was nervous and started to steady herself, it was easier looking out like this she wouldn't be able to see Lena’s reaction but she would be able to keep a clear head.

“You know on Krypton there are alot of words for Love, and they mean different things, the emotion is the same the intention is different, where as on earth the word is Love regardless you add other words to it, shovuh is potstickers, my flat, my job my favorite jumper. Ukiem is Alex, Eliza, Clark and well you would have been considered Ukiem but, Lena, you have been Zhao for years.”

Kara smiled softly and took a breath, feeling Lena’s hand reach for her and she found it and held it tightly. Feeling Lena squeeze back gave her the encouragement to continue.

“I have been telling you I love you for a really long time, and I didnt think about how you would feel when you knew it changed to mean something else. You don't have to say it back, but you told me not to lie to you anymore, and if I stopped saying that I love you, it would be a lie, because I have been telling you that for a long time. After everything that happened yesterday and being away from you all day, being held in your arms it was impossible not to tell you”

Lena smiled softly and squeezed the hand she was holding, she wanted to be brave and say the words back, she knew that she felt them but there was a difference between feeling them and saying them out loud to another.

“It is not that I don’t return your feelings, I have for a long time. It isn't that I don't want you to know, I think I show you how I feel for you all the time, there are only two people that I have ever said it too. It was in a very different way to how I feel for you too, the first one chose to leave walking into a lake and never came out, the other, the other chose vengeance and insanity and I lost him too. Saying it gives me so much more to lose Kara everyone I have ever loved chose to leave me, walked away and abandoned me”

Kara could feel the slight shake of Lena’s shoulders, she could hear the heart rate, the breathing even the liquid running over the tiny hairs of her cheek. She turned and held her close, pulling her in until Kara was cradling her in her lap, the smaller woman curled into her.

“I promised you, I am not going anywhere, I will always protect you, I would never willingly leave you Lena”

After a little while they managed to both relax and calm the strength of the embrace the closeness soothing their aching hearts and racing minds.

“What happened yesterday?”


	55. the set up part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang start to prepare to take down general lane, Lena finds that after Kara told her she loved her and revealing why she cant say it back she is more anxious about Kara being away.

Kara didn't have time to answer before her phone went off she smiled at Lena and answered the call.

“Kal, yes I am still there……..um, I think so if not I can contact them……..yes but why do you……..um ok Kal are you sure about this?......right I will talk to them and meet you…… same place as before? Ok right I’ll get it and be there in thirty”

Lena had waited patiently she was none the wiser listening to one half of a conversation that she was moments ago, once Kara had finished she motioned for Lena to follow her and they headed to the penthouse. J’onn and M’gann were preparing to leave and Kara called out to them along with Brainy and Nia. Lena followed into the dining room and everyone took a seat.

“Ok so we have a plan but we need to get everything set up, yesterday they had Kal and I flying all over the usa with readers on us, to find out where the samples were getting contaminated. The Lab called in about the samples I swapped and they are covering up what they have done by suggesting that it was something along the flight plan. Kal and I have to get the results today. In addition to this, Lois needs photos of me and Kal fighting, Kal talking to prisoners at the detention centre and then those Aliens need to be hidden and M’gann and J’onn they need you to be them in other locations, Nia can you use your powers to hide them? Shielding them from the photos?”

There was a little discussion about how they were going to pull this all off. Brainy suggested that Nia borrow his ring so that she could fly in and out undetected, the photos could be taken easily enough from the security cam’s that would give them more legitimacy, he also had a plan to set things in motion so that it wouldn't be noticed that he was working on other things. Kara smiled and nodded at the idea as that would mean that she was able to get in and out, Lena offered an image inducer she could calibrate it to one of the guards, to secure her anonymity. Kara explained she needed to head home to get her bracelet for Kal and then meet him in the desert. Lena pulled her to the side before she left.

“Kara, remember they have weapons that can kill you, if there is anything out of the ordinary, if you're in any danger, please, please come home to me, I, I can't lose you.”

The love was obvious, the words just didn't spill out but the look in Lena’s eyes made it very clear what Lena was trying to say, Kara leaned in and softly cradled Lena’s face and she place her lips against Lena’s, it was a soft and sweet chased kiss, not passion and desire but understanding and love between the two. Kara rested her head onto Lena’s and smiled, she looked into Lena’s mesmerising eyes looking more veridian in this light, she sighed softly.

“Your eyes will be the death of me, Lena, they are captivating, beautiful, I will come back to you, and you need to beat this so I can take you on a real date. I will do everything in my power to return home”

Kara gave her one more quick kiss before she headed off to her loft collecting the small led bos that contained her bracelet with a kryptonite fragment in it. She landed in the desert, Kal was waiting.

“Kal are you sure about this?”

“Kara I would rather you not have to beat me like you did last time, and this way I will heal as soon as I take that off, this means no one will know that it is staged. You need to split my lip and my brow, and then I can take it off.”

Kara nodded and handed over the box allowing Kal to take the Kryptonite and place it on covering it with his suit he covered himself in dirt and Kara followed suit, once he felt drained enough she hit him cutting him and causing bruising. There were photos taken by the camera set up. The bracelet was taken and placed in the led box, a few more action shots and then a brief heat vision collision and they were done. Kal flew up to soak up the sun and Kara returned the bracelet before returning to the CDC with Kal. They entered the small room led by the lead scientist and took a seat.

There was a map that had several spots on it that showed where there was possible contamination then more that showed a lower level. They had gone all out to prove that there was something in the atmosphere that was causing the degradation of the samples, new flight paths were given for both Kara and Kal, so that they avoided the areas that were reported as responsible for the issue that happened two days ago. Kara couldn't help but wonder if they were going to continue messing with the samples going to Lena, Kal had a significant amount of samples ready as did J’onn they had daken precautions and they didn't need the government to work on a cure, she would still need to deliver them, Lena could say if they were any good.

Kal was sent to the containment area to check on the Aliens and try to help maintain peace, he met up with J’onn and the others making sure to pose with a number of different people, picking the ones that were judged as the highest threat they would be better to use. Once identities were selected Nia shielded them from the camera’s to ensure that it looked as though they were gone, she checked in with Brainy who had ten targets, before and after shielding completed and ready to leak from the detainment to Lois. The first stage was in motion, they now had evidence of the fight and that Superman was apparently helping people out of the detainment. J’onn and M’gann showed up on Camera’s around national city and Metropolis as the people selected, Brainy accessed the cam’s and sent the information to Lois, all anonymously with hidden IP addresses pushed through so many servers around the world that there was no way they would trace them, and if they did it would show up from General Lane anyway.

Kara made her deliveries as normal and headed back to the penthouse as the last stop. She entered the Lab as normal with the samples and Lena took them off her scanning them for the contaminating radiation, it wasn't present, who ever had gone to the trouble to make this look like an accident were not willing to take the chance the first day out, she smiled clearly the information about the degradation of her samples showed that she was aware. The government may not be working with them, but they appeared to be not actively working against them anymore.

“These ones are fine Kara, I will put them away, have you eaten yet?”

It was a little late for lunch although she knew that there would be something for her. Although she would be more than happy to have lunch with Lena, she knew that Kal and the others would be coming back too.

“I havent I will fly away and then turn off my tracker and come back Via the balcony, Have you had anything?”

Lena shook her head and winked. She had clearly waited for Kara, she could tell by the looks on Alex and Eliza’s face that they were aware of this too and she flushed lightly. She kissed her cheek and headed out landing on the balcony a little later with Lena waiting in the kitchen. Lena checked her over kissing her making sure that there was no evidence that she was hurt Kara laughed lightly at the way Lena fussed.

“Lena love I am fine, honest there is nothing wrong, I wasn't anywhere near the Kryptonite, and Kal didn't hit me, there was nothing at the CDC that hurt me, no one is after me, I am fine”

Once Lena was satisfied she pulled her in and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, she held her close and placed her hands on her cheeks looking into her eyes.

“I am sorry, with everything happening I am just a little on edge Kara, you fighting Kal, there being Kryptonite, challenging the CDC and trying to take down General Lane, not to mention the weapons, I think that everything is a little much at the moment, I just found out you, you love me, back. I have waited so long for you.”

There wasn't an I love you but that was so close, Kara wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Stroking her back and kissing her forehead. She knew that Lena had not had many people there for her, and even fewer that stayed, she could understand her additional anxiety. They sat on the couch and ate a little as Kara held her close, eventually Lena had to go back to the lab leaving Kara waiting for Kal and the others. It was getting late and she needed to be back at the CDC, She paced waiting for Kal and the others, she understood Lena’s anxiety, she may have been leading the meeting and taking the hit so to speak but the others were taking the main chances. She didn't calm until all her family was back in the penthouse, healthy and accounted for.


	56. the set up part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois Cat and Lucy set the ground work for the plan to take effect it is nearly time to set the trap for General Lane.

Cat was sitting in her office when her assistant called through with a call from Lois Lane. She had not been expecting anything from Lois so she allowed it.

“What have I done to be speaking to a overrated hack like you, pulling strings with daddy dearest doesn't make you a good reporter Lois”

“It is nice to speak to you too Kitty Cat, I wanted to get a statement from the press secretary about the supers going rogue, I have statements and photos to prove that supergirl is undermining the cure for the virus, that she had beaten superman in to submission and he is helping aliens escape the containment areas”

Cat raised her brow and pursed her lips, she wasn't sure what was going on, this wasn't something that she had been informed about what Lois said was putting suspicion on Kara. Cat made no comment and just continued to listen.

“I have video footage of the fight where supergirl has declared herself the rightful leader of the supers, superman can no longer be trusted. She is destroying samples for research centres and he is letting aliens out to infect others.”

“This sounds like a fascinating bedtime story for your little one although a little macabre even for you, the whitehouse is working with the supers to aid in the production of a cure for this virus which is affecting everyone, do I need to refer you to the press release, you seem incapable of googling the most basic information”

Cat was caught on to what was happening, this must be part of the plan to convince her father that there was a change in her loyalties, although a heads up would have been nice she was not a fan of surprises.

“I have information from two labs that have been receiving deliveries from supergirl, that have been receiving corrupted samples that are of no use to them, I have footage of the fight between the supers and photos of the devastation caused by supergirl, I also have photos of superman giving instruction to aliens that are dangerous who have disappeared from the containment areas and have been popping up around the city, these are not aliens that should be in the populus and they are specifically being let out”

“If you expect me to comment on such ridiculous claims Lois that baby brain of yours is clearly lost the battle for logical coherent thought, you are starting to sound like your father”

Lois smiled into the phone. It was clear that Cat had caught on to what she was trying to achieve, she needed Cat off her game and on her toes, she couldn't be seen calling her prior to ward her so it was important that she caught her off guard.

“Maybe my father isn't as crazy as I thought, having a baby has given me a new respect for what he is trying to do, you know that there are a million dangers out there, now there are aliens actively working against us, ones who both you and I have invested in and here they are working against us, not in the way my father thought, the virus is alien in origen and there are dangerous aliens being set free to spread it.”

“Lois maybe you should consider continuing your maternity until you regain your sanity, you have never been sloppy before, untallented and presumptuous but never sloppy, this is wild fabrications caused by a paranoid mind, have you thought about seeing a doctor, or a shrink I can recommend a few in Metropolis, if you print this drivel you will destroy your own career and cause panic”

Cat was wondering if there was going to be a story that was accompanying these wild claims, she was hoping that Lois wasn't sabotaging herself to catch her father, as much as they pretended to not get along, Cat and Lois’s rivalry was something that was more PR than accurate. She hoped that she had an out, Lois was a good reporter, as much as she would never admit that.

“I am close to having everything I need to get this out, the people need to know that their hero’s have turned on them and the containment of Aliens isn't working. I have proof of the aliens getting out but I need to link it to the supers, I know they are behind this. I have sent you an attachment, your not sweeping this under the carpet because you hold some misguided belief that she is your creation”

“I think I have heard enough of your fairytales Lois, our previous working relationship is long since passes, you will get nothing from me that isn't in the press release, and I don't care how much pull you have with dear old dad and baby lane, I will not be taking any more of your calls, good day”

Cat hung up the phone. She needed Lois to take the hint and call Lucy too, her father would never believe Cat alone. She printed off the images that she sent over, they were good, Cat recognised the stance in some, Kara’s shapeshifter friend. Lois smiled and called Lucy.

“Lucy, how are you?”

“What do you want Lois, I am busy and quite frankly have no interest in talking to you, after all every phone call is the same. I am a poor imitation of a father who can't stand me and will not be proud of me no matter how hard I try to gain his acceptance.”

Lois grinned again into the phone if she hadn't spoken to Lucy about this she would have been sure that her sister really hasn't softened to her at all, Lucy and her did have a variation of the same conversation over and over but today was something different.

“Now Lucy there is no need for that, I was calling for some assurances from my sister, you know that this virus is out there and I am worried about Johnathans safety, especially with the aliens wandering around as they please”

“What are you talking about, you're staying inside right, following the quarantine, you don't need to be out reporting right now, are you not still on leave?”

Lucy needed more concern. She was hoping that her concern would promote losis to be a little more vulnerable, she didn't do vulnerable, very well but they needed it, her father would be pulled more by a vulnerable Lois.

“I have been staying in, listening to the advice and yes I am still on leave, butI have a story to run, I have proof that Aliens are walking in and out of containment freely, they are dangerous and possibly infested and you are not containing them Lucy, you are putting humans at risk. There was several in Metropolis and they were spotted in my building Lucy, right here where I live, the information was sent to me, I haven't gone out, I won't risk my baby you may have a low opinion of me but I am a mother now, these Aliens can not be contained and the supers are flying around like they are above it all, how many people have they infected.”

Lois allowed her voice to get higher and louder allowing it to shake and waver the best imitation she could do of panic.

“There is no one getting out of the containment area, we have power dampeners, we have guards and superman is personally visiting daily, both supers are patrolling and we have people out collecting anyone who thinks the quarantine does not apply to them.”

“Humans you can contain Lucy but the aliens have powers abilities and resources you don't know about they are getting out, I am not crazy I have proof, dad is right we are not prepared, I put out the truth and right now the truth is we are not containing the alien threat, Lucy Aliens are getting out we can't stop this virus if they continue to spread it. They were angry about Lucy. What if they are after superman? I can't risk it, I have been on his side too much. What if one of them takes me now?”

Lucy heard the magic words dad is right that was her lead in, she needed to give her father hope that he can get both his children on board, she hoped that no one was listening.

“Superman has always saved you before, it would make sense that if they are after him that you are a good place to start, look I can get a detail on you, don't publish this, it will only cause more problems, I will check but I am telling you no one's getting out……….”

Lucy lowered her voice and sounded deflated to deliver the last part of her statement.

“.......Lois, you're not the first to think that, I worked with the teams containing alien’s, there are some out there that are truly terrifying and if we didn't have the supers we would be outmatched, if the supers decided to go against us we would be in trouble. Dad isn't wrong we need protection just in case”

“Send the team, the preview for my report is about to hit the internet, I can't not publish it, it is my job but I am worried about my son and I don't trust that superman will be there this time, he is taking orders from someone else now I can't prove it yet but I will”

Lois hung up and walked over to the crib looking at her sweet boy. She hoped that this would be over soon and he would get to meet his aunt, as much as they fought she loved her.


	57. Final Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team discuss the progress made and the prep for the next day, Kara has feelings of being sidelined that she is finding difficult and Lena and alex talk about the progress to the cure.

Kara finally stops pacing when everyone is home, she didn't like that everyone was taking risks and she was sidelined, the only worry she had for her was more bad press if Lois had to publish the supergirl story, but that could be rectified. She was so used to rushing into the danger but this wasn't going to work this time, she couldn't help in the lab, she didn't know enough about the virus and her understanding of science although technically superior her practical knowledge was lacking. She couldn't punch her way to the truth, there was no way that she could manage to get into the CDC and find the truth or the white house, she had to depend on others and that was always more difficult, especially when they were more vulnerable than her. The others were in harm's way she didn't like it at all and she felt like she was sending them into harm's way and that wasn't a feeling that she liked at all. When the final person returned she finally took a breath, she hugged her family as they returned. Eliza had opted to prepare dinner while everyone met in the dining room and connected the others on secure channels.

“I can't tell you how relieved I am to see everyone safe and sound, I wish there was a way that I could be of more practical use in this situation but there seems to be little that my talents are not what we need right now, the only part I appear to have is to ensure that everyone hears me redirect Kal tomorrow when Lane calls for him. Is everything prepared to go tomorrow?”

Kara looked around at everyone who was nodding at the question and she smiled, she would be in the area tomorrow in case there was any issue with M’gann getting out, she wouldn't risk her to take down Lane. she would go off grid after confirming that Kal was not to help and then fly directly to Metropolis, she knew there were good people on the ground to help M’gann but if this was all that she could do she would make sure that she was safe. She asked Lena and Alex to report on the lab situation first.

“Lena came up with a idea, about isolating the different fragments within the cells and then they can be treated separately, this has shown some very promising results, Mom and I have been able to manage the medusa virus as a separate entity and using a modified cure from the original cure to defeat the original virus, that means that it is possible to cure medusa. Medusa infiltrates the cells of the body and replicates at an alarming rate, separating the virus slows it and then it can be tackled. The influenza because of its mutagenic properties, is proving harder, although it doesn't normally go into the cells as such it is more of a free flowing virus, it gets into the bloodstream, the adaptation from Madusa is giving it the ability to take on more properties from the host and mutate quicker, we can only have an effect on the strain that we test on, the success rate on the other strains is less than 50% this means that potentially we need a cure for each race, although if Lena can remove it from the cells it would potentially be contained within the bloodstream”

Lena had not thought of that, removing the virus using the haronel so that the host cell, the medusa and the influenza were all separated could potentially have an impact on the body's natural reaction to the virus, or at least make it dormant until they can cure it.

“I have been working on harnessing the properties of a modified haronel to infuse into the cure that will separate the three components to the virus, at the moment I am looking to have the Luthor DNA the Medusa Virus and the Influenza targeted and separated, Although I don't think the random DNA itself will have enough cohesion to have any effect on the individuals and would cause no more harm than a plasma or blood transfusion should it be stable. I have managed to increase the effectiveness of the substance including the targeting built into the Haronel itself, instead of using a isotope I have encoded it with the three variations that we are trying to pinpoint, the DNA used from Kara will have just combined with Medusa as it was a missing component. I have managed to avoid any difficulties with splitting and superside effects that previously caused a problem, we can make the cure airborne, water soluble and injectable. The problem is the influenza, once we have a way to stop it mutating or counter that we will have a complete cure.”

Lena didn't want to give any false hope about her new idea and would have to run tests to see if it was even possible to make the virus inert and contained within the blood, it was possible as a forign body it could be naturally filtered out. Kara looked at Lena and Alex with love and adoration; they were truly amazing women and she was so happy to have them in her life. She could see the wheels in Lena’s mind turning as she was on to something, she loved Lena’s mind and her drive, just as much as she loved Alex’s tenacity. They were the best of humanity, she sighed they needed to move on to the worst of humanity next, she wished that there was a way that this could be over without endangering anyone further.

“How did everything go in the field today J’onn?”

“The images Brainy supplied of the chosen were replicated in prominent places in Metropolis and National city by myself and M’gann, there were one or two issues where the guard almost made it to the location before we were sure that Brainy had enough to go on, but we made it out with no incidents. I will take Clark's place tomorrow with Lois, this will ensure that Clark who is supposed to be quarantined with Lois is there when the attack takes place, M’gann will attack at eighteen hundred hours, Brainy?”

“I have managed to leak the photos to Lois, from the camp, Nia did an exemplary job in the hiding of the alien targets for the photos, before and after, I have leaked information from all necessary locations, and things are ready to make it appear that we are all at work. As we are supposed to be. None of the information will be traceable to the DEO. I have ensured that it is hidden and if someone managed to get to the origin it will appear to be from the laptop in the whitehouse assigned to General Lane thanks to a small device that Miss Grant managed to place in his office for me.”

Cat smiled and waved her hand at Brainy, like it was nothing, she was simply helping out with a minor task, Kara hoped that she was careful. Kara smiled at them. She was glad they were all safe, that they managed to get everything ready for tomorrow meant that they could get underway with the plan and they could remove General Lane before there were any more issues.

“Cat, Lois and Lucy are you all ready?”

“The teaser for my article will be out at six in the morning, outlining the alien populating not adhering to the rules and escaping confinement, with enough to create a stir, giving Cat a reason to see the president and dad.”

“The security detail will start tomorrow at six with people I have selected and trust, Vasquez is on loan from the DEO to be in the house to make sure nothing happens to M’gann, and I will head to the Whitehouse as soon as the information hits I should be there for six thirty to interrupt Cat and dad with the additional information about my conversation with Lois.”

Kara nodded and looked to Cat who had been nonchalantly looking at the photos that she was holding, appraising them for inconsistencies and issues, they were not faked after all they should be perfect.

“Well I have to say the photos are a little too sharp maybe for a casual shot but they are good, this one of Clark bar is not flattering but I must say Kara you have clearly got an amazing right hook.”

Kara winced a little because she didn't like that she had fought Kal let alone hit him for a photo. She looked at Cat and shook her head, waiting for her to continue.

“Anyway I will arrive at 5:45 as always in time for the early spoilers, and I will go to General Lane and tell him that Lois has lost her mind show him the photos and the ridiculous things she is going to print, that her baby rain has made her susceptible to his middle ages xenaphobic rantings and that she has drawn conclusions without any clear sources, not unlike the hack she is but after warning her on the phone yesterday that she really should have changed her mind about this, now I would need information to get ahead of the inflammatory trash she had written”

Kara couldn't help but snort as she tried to hide the laugh it was just like Cat to have a good character assasination ready.

“Then I will remind him that giving out white house numbers to their talent-less daughters is against white house policies, or something to that effect. Scandal, misguided, baby brained moronic you get the picture.”

“I think that is quite enough Cat, as long as he listens to the recording I am sure he will get the picture.”

Cat waved her hand dismissively and returned her focus to the photos, clearly no longer interested in continuing to bash Lois, Kara could tell by the slight upturn of her lip that she had enjoyed the free shot immensely under the guise of her part in the plan. Everyone finished off with a few goodbyes and confirmations, of times before the meeting was finished.

Once the meeting was done, Eliza was ready, the rest of the people in the penthouse came in and brought, food cutlery into the dinning room, they are happily making small talk before filing out, Kara spotted Lena going over to Sam and Ruby she picked up a small box on her way. 

“Hey Ruby, looking at the information from your timeline and Eliza’s own notes on Kara she believed that you could when fully charged have some powers, and the symptoms you are suggesting are pointing to xray vision and enhanced hearing. Now Jeramiah made glasses for Kara to help but I figured that we could do a little better so i have a few things here to try, it will help with the eye strain and headaches.”

Ruby opened the box to find earrings, a variety of accessories for her hair, a cap and some shades. Ruby looked at them and smiled; they all looked expensive and pretty; she hugged Lena.

“I would start with the earings or a hair accessory and then add more if needed, if you get to the point that you need more lead we can go back to the drawing board ok, but this should stop the headaches and that as the powers are not fully developed, and your mostly human body is not coping well. Let me know how it goes”

Kara and Sam were both looking at Lena like she hung the moon, for two very different reasons but still with such adoration. Lena caught them looking and blushed a beautiful shade of pink.

“Lena this is amazing thank you for helping her, these won't be too heavy will they?”

“I have used a small amount of lead and they have been covered with gold and silver so they shouldn't irritate and they shouldn't be too heavy, as she needs more lead we will have to increase the lead but i am hoping that she will have some additional strength before they get as heavy as Kara’s.”

Ruby tried the hat that had some lead in the rim and it would circle her head which was most like the glasses. It would surround her ears and go around her eyes too, it was the smart choice and it would have the most effect. They watched as Ruby’s face and posture seemed to relax a little as the lead did its job.

“Oh wow that is, so much better it is already helping my eyes are still sore but the headache is easing, it isn't too heavy either, although i will not be able to wear it at school”

She threw her arms around Lena hugging her tightly and smiling brightly, Sam mouthed thank you to Lena, she had not realised how difficult it had been for Ruby but the change in her was visually immediate. Instead of slinking off to her room she stayed with the group and called Nia to play a game. Sam wiped a tear from her eye, as she looked at Ruby, Lena pulled her into her and hugged her tightly, she was so happy that something so simple could make such a difference. She thought about other options that may work better as Ruby came into her powers but she didn't have time to perfect them, she would put it to the top of her list for the end of the current situation. Kara walked over to the two friends and held out her hand to Lena.

“Have I told you lately that you're amazing? How about we have an early night?”

Lena nodded and stood, not only was she happy for some space and some quiet but she was more than happy to have time with Kara alone, she missed her the night before and had hardly slept, she didn't like the thought of going back to sleeping alone.


	58. the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the couples spend time together - lena and Kara enjoying a soft and tender encounter all making the most of the time before they started their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all i am so sorry for the massive delay, i have been in hospital and it has taken a while to get back on my feet and back to writing, i am hoping to have this one finished soon. thank you for your patience.
> 
> I am sorry this is a filler chapter it is what i had planned i just needed to get back into the chatacters

The mood in the penthouse was thick, everyone could feel it, it wasn't that they were not confident in the plan, it was more the feeling before a big battle, things could go wrong, people could be hurt. They all separated to their own rooms taking comfort in the ones that they were with. It took different forms for each couple, Sam, Alex and Ruby all went to the double room snuggling up close and watched a movie about a happy little family brewing together. Alex carried Ruby to bed later and returned, and andSam shared a slow passionate session of love making before falling asleep in each other's arms.

M’gann and J’onn finally took the bond and shared all that they were ith each other, the martians valuing the complete honesty and intimacy that this provided them. They learned all about each other, J’onn gave her access to all his memories of his family, his most treasured parts of himself. M’gann shared her struggles and revolt against her own people and the way she lived her life as a green to honour all those that she had taken the life of. J’onn forgave her and held her close, hoping that his thoughts would finally allow her to forgive herself.

Brainy and Nia, had slipped away together and finally talked about the way they were, it was clear that they had been drifting together then apart and it was all connected to the information they held, Brainy knew all about Dreamer but information on Nia herself was scarce and he worried that his presence might cause a problem with her future. She had seen them together in the future and had not shared it as Brainy insisted that anything from the future unless it was super gang related needed to be held in, the current situation seemed to unlock both their fears and they let each other in on the secrets they were holding. They finished their night in a well structured and thorough session guided by Brainy.

Eliza had sat on the balcony for a while before heading to the lab to sleep. It was one of those days that she wished that Jeramiah was with them, she always took comfort in him and the way that he could hold her. It wasn't the first time that she had missed him in the past 13 years, she knew they were different people but the fact he was out there somewhere alive brought her comfort, she wished that she had seen something was wrong when he was back last, and had been able to help him. He had always been her rock and from the time that he had been missing she needed him countless times, tonight was one of those days. She fell into uneasy sleep.

Kara and Lena back into thor original room sat together on the bed, hands holding fingers intertwined. The silence wasn't uncomfortable as much as the atmosphere was heavy. Lena turned to her and raised one of her hands to the blonde's face, cupping it softly. The emerald orbs met the azure ones as she moved slowly closer to lay a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss was sweet and soft, full of tenderness and love, no need or desire just connecting them. Kara loved the way that Lena had read her mind and kissed her back moving her free hand to her hip and holding it tenderly in her hand rubbing her thumb over the exposed hip bone.

“I know that the plan is good, and that you are not going up against something terrible as such but I feel like tomorrow is going to be a defining day, and whatever happens I want you to come home to me”

Kara was touched by the words and rested her head on the brunette's forehead continuing to look into her eyes. She was overcome with love, the fact that Kara was calling the penthouse, her home, Kara’s too meant everything to her because Lena was her home.

Kara moved Lena up the bed and kissed her again this time with a little more passion, she trained her hands over the CEO’s body softly using her finger tips to map every bit of skin that was available to her. Lena started to remove Karas clothes, taking the hint Kara started to remove lenas too, kissing interrupted only with shirts coming over their heads. Once both of them were naked they lay entwined kissing. Hands exploring each other's bodies in a slow and comfortable way. There was no urgency to their movements, they explored each other mapping every curve and dip with their hands, only moving on to lips when their need for true knowing was filled.

Kara kissed every inch of her raven beauty, and Lena did the same, memorising every part of the sculpted figure of her lover. Neither of them had planned to progress the sensual touching and kissing although as they started exploring more delicate places both developed and need to get that final barrier out of the way and melt into each other, each continuing the kissing, as they stared into each others eyes, hands reaching to each others cores as the started to slide into each other. The level of intimacy was intense and had them both nearing release with very little effort.

Hips and hands moving in sync as their kisses became a little sloppier emist the moans and the heavier breathing but the eye contact remained, there was something so deep in the moment neither needed to speak, they just moved together hands accessing each other's breast as they worked each other to the brink. When the moment finally came, there was a moment when Kara felt her heart stutter and sync with Lenas, both tipping over the edge together, the love in their motions and eyes combining in their mutual satisfaction. Once they had both come down Lena cuddled into Kara.

Kara kissed her head softly and smiled as she whispered.

“You are my home Lena, I will always find a way back to you.”


	59. the plan part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The implimentation of the plan, Cat and Lucy sow the seeds for general lane

Cat arrived earlier than needed she wanted to ensure that everything was in place, the front of the white house was a wash with reporters from everywhere, there were protesters, the army and police were trying to disperse the crowds, she had anticipated that something like this would happen it's hard to contain people when they are out in droves. The quarantine was truly broken and that could cause a spike. She hoped that Lena was close to a cure, she sounded confident. She walked past the crowd looking at her phone and waving off the reporters with a flick of her delicate wrist.

Cat walked into General Lane’s office and slammed her hand down on his desk. Looking at him over the brim or her glasses, her lips pursed into a sinister smile. He was sitting on the other side of his desk on the phone, ordering dispersal of the crowd with tear gas and rubber bullets. He looked up to see Cat and rolled his eyes at her. Once he put the phone down he started to speak.

“You don't have an appointment and….”

Cat had waved her hand and started talking over him much to his annoyance.

“You know i have known your daughter for a long time, she is sloppy, lazy and her use of pros is quite frankly only worthy of a gossip rag, she had little or no respect for the artistry of journalism, but this, this is beyond even her normal mediocre behaviour, its unprofessional and quite frankly inflammatory”

He looked at her, the slight on his daughter showing in his reddened face and the vein popping on his neck. Cat took no notice she just railed over his attempts to speak.

“You have done quite a job on her the phone call we had last night where she was trying to get information for this ridiculous fabrication sounded more like your briefings than that of what is supposed to be a seasoned reporter, I told her not to print a single word and yet this morning it is everywhere.”

Lane had known that there was some kind of inflammatory information out there which caused this morning's issues but that it was connected to Lois surprised him. Cat mentioning a call suggested that she had conversed with her; he would be able to check this himself, not willing to take her word for it. He wasn't sure what she meant about the article; he had no time to even look into the reasons for the issues, just manage the fall out.

“I am sure that whatever Lois wrote is expertly written and backed up with plenty of sources, she writes for a reputable newspaper not some glossy magazine at CATCO”

He smiled to himself, happy that he had gotten a jibe in her, he hated the woman, her fascination and support for the supers was a constant irritation, she was also always taking a pop at his daughter, had tried to steal Lucy away and constantly belittled him. Cat raised her chin and pursed her lips moving around to his computer and calling up the articles ensuring that her bracelet touched the port as Brainy told her to, it was a small side plan that she had worked on with him. Ensuring that the evidence was pulled from his computer and placing a virus on the system purging any information that could connect supergirl and Kara. or superman and Clark.

“This is not well written or containing any sources, her rantings of a mad woman last night were positively xenophobic, i think that something has happened that had infected her with a whole new level of stupidity, she is blaming everything on the supers, supergirl taking over, superman being subservient, Supergirl delivering specimens that are defective to stop the cure, superman letting aliens out, this being a virus contracted by Kryptonians to reduce the masses and allow aliens to take over she sounded positively paranoid.”

He moved her from his computer and glared at her as she was speaking, looking at the headlines and photos over indulging the infuriating woman.

“Firstly never touch my computer again you do not have the clearance for the things on here, you are a glorified mouthpiece telling the people what we need them to know, and secondly these photos look pretty convincing to me”

Cat wouldn't let this man rile her; she needed to just get a little more out there and Lucy should be here. As she started her next speech she heard the handle, perfect timing.

“Your Daughter is even going to drag Lucy through the mud, who knows who else is on her hit list, she is out of control and paranoid, she is spouting this garbage to anyone that will here…..”

“Cat, I was told that general lane was alone, I need to speak to him, and you need to leave, Now”

Cat turned around to face Lucy, she raised her brow and put her hands on her hip, towering over the short brunette.

“I have a mess to clear up, talk some sense into that bone head, your sister is sounding so much like him that egocentric blow heart is proud of this mess”

With that Cat left the office and slammed the door, that was a little more emotion than she normally showed but she wanted to be convincing. Lucy held her hand and waited a moment.

“She lingers, however she is right Dad, Lois called me yesterday, she is not herself, I don't know what is happening but superman's biggest champion has just become the leading voice in anti alien rhetoric and she is accusing me of allowing aliens to be freed. All are present and accounted for”

Lane looked at his daughter and sat back in his chair, so Lois had called Lucy too that was interesting. If she was really going after the supers why had she not gone to him, but then he wouldn't believe that she made a turn like this, there was a part of him that was still trying to dispel that Clark was human, there was a time that he thought he could be superman. He looked at Lucy and raised his brow.

“While you wear that uniform you will address me as General Lane, and if you two are talking to the press without permission I am going to have to pull the calls and make sure nothing was said that was a breach, you have given me more work to do. As if the mess outside and the virus isn't enough.”

“My apologies General Lane, but the way that Lois is talking is very incendiary, and I have sent a crew over to watch her, this could cause a lot of anger in her direction, and her and the baby need protecting, i swear that since Johnathan was born she had started to loose her mental stability. I have a lot to do so I will return to the quarantine camp.

Once alone he sat and called up the calls listening to Lois and Cat, that woman was infuriating, and there was the one with Lucy, she was not wrong, neither of them were in essence, but this was good, Lois was finally seeing the truth, something that he had always known, that aliens were dangerous and they needed to protect their children with everything they had. There was something about this, that was too good to be true, he decided that he would call in his insurance policy.

Picking up a secure phone he dialled a number and waited for an answer.

“Don't hang up, I know where you are and I can take it all away in a second”


	60. Lillians insurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lane calls Lillian to protect his own interests and Lillian uses it as an oportunity to have a few more insurances that she will get what she wants.

Lillian was sitting in the lab, next to Lex, she was talking him through the current situation and what she was doing to ensure that she saves him. Her phone rang and she picked it up; the phone showed an unrecognised number, the voice on the other end of the phone was one she was expecting due to the superfriends activity but still an unwelcome interruption to her day.

“If I were you Lillian I wouldn't hang up, I know exactly where you and your precious boy are and I can have people there in less than five minutes, where you may be able to escape he would not be going anywhere.”

Lillian gritted her teeth knowing that coming out into the light again to secure the cure for Lex would lead to her being found; she just wasn't expecting it quite so soon. She listened to his rhetoric and raised her brow, she was irritated, not scared, she had more insurance policies than the liberty mutual and she was not out of options yet. She ensured that the call was being recorded, it would give her something more to use when it came to Lena, she was sure her daughter was holding back. Steadying her voice she spoke.

“I was wondering when you would finally call, after all; did you really think the emergency broadcast would get me to come in? After all I am the walking embodiment of this virus and am too valuable to you and to others to just languish in a cell. Not that I think that you would allow that, I am a loose end and don't think I am unaware of what you do to loose ends. You may not want people to know where this came from but you and I both know that, the answer to that question is in my DNA and the reports from Cadmus with your name all over it.”

Lane flexed his jaw on the other end of the phone the woman was infuriating, she always thought she was in control but he was not backing down he needed their experiment to ensure that things went the way he wanted. He should never have brought Lillian in, as much as she was brilliant she was also egocentric and confrontational, she didn't follow structure or lines of command as evident by the virus being within her body. The experiment had not been authorised but she had gone ahead anyway.

“You can say what you want Lillian, but there has never been any termination of a project or an asset that wasn't sanctioned, unlike you I follow the chain of command. The work may have been under the government's remit but the reason you are a walking incubator is all you Lillian, we authorised one test of what you did with it after that was your own doing and not part of the plan.”

Lillian rolled her eyes he was still every bit a pompous ass that he was when they started, she didn't want to work with him but at the time there was only one way for her to forward her own incentives and that was to work with this blow heart and it had left its mark, but also afforded her the opportunity to run her side projects. Right now he was a person that could get her what she needed.

“As stimulating as this conversation is General, I have things to do, and you clearly want something whatever it is, it will cost. I want the cure for Lex, and you off my back, our business has concluded and we have no need to be in touch, no one has any need to know what I know, so let's dispense with the cat and mouse game, tell me what it is that you want.”

Lillian was not sure what he was going to say next so she cut the recording, there was no need for more than that, the admission on the tape would be enough to buy her more sway with Lena, she would divulge any more than needed, she didn't get to where she was by giving away the information for free.

“I want Project J and I want control, you have been controlling it for long enough and choosing its path and actions, I need it, and it was a government project. Why you left the awareness and free will in it I will never know, probably because you liked to hear it say no and then make it do your bidding, but I need it and control. I will be deciding what it is going to do from now on. In return as soon as there is a cure you will have it, give me Project J and we will be concluded.”

Lillian smiled to herself this was perfect, she could send him Project J and keep the master controller, that would give her another insurance policy with Lena, the destruction of the master control would free Project J and that would be a very valuable bargaining chip given the progression of Lena within her current group.

“Very well Lane, I will programme it to come to you with the control module, and you can take possession, I will get my cure and as soon as I have it our affiliation will be complete.”

The line went dead and Lane huffed out at the phone, she always had to get the last word, he really couldn't stand that woman, but she had agreed. He would have what he needed to ensure he was protected, as much as he wanted to believe his daughter was moving to his side, he didn't get to where he was without protecting his own six. He sat back in his chair and listened to the recordings again, there was little to suggest Lois was lying, her conviction and passion were as strong in her deconstruction of the caped heroes as it had been defending them. Finishing out his day in the office, he smiled to himself, as the figure of Project J appeared and handed him the controller before he came back to himself and looked at Lane with wide eyes.

“Yes you are seeing right, you have a new boss now, and with this you will do all you are told.”

The smile that adorned his face was sinister and he clicked the button that powered it down leaving the experiment in a state of sleep until needed.


	61. the plan part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second part of the plan comes into affect and they managed to corner Lane, getting what they needed from brainy and his own mouth but things dont go to plan.

It was pushing late afternoon that the superfriends had given Lane enough time to digest stage one and be susceptible to the second stage. The supers were out doing their normal deliveries although they had swapped locations, Kara being closer to Metropolis she wanted to be there for M’gann and J’onn. J’onn posing as Clark in the flat with Lois and Megan was ready to be the elusive shapeshifting white martian.

Lucy was heading back to the white house, for the debrief with her father about the security of the aliens in the camps. Everything was set and ready for the attack. She walked into the office and saluted her father as her phone rang. She looked down and picked the phone out of her pocket.

“It's the security team on Lois, I will just be a moment.”

Vasques had been in position, when M’gann started her tirade destroying everything in her part to get to the home of Lois. There had been a fight, although everything was staged, there were still a number of low level injuries and a lot of destruction. The phone connected and Vasques started relaying information.

“Ma’am there is a white martian attacking, its believed that it is the shapeshifter that we have been looking for, we need super assistance……..”

There were explosions and destruction in the background and Lane listened wide eyes he picked up the phone and was connected with superman.

“This is General Lane, your needed in Metropolis to help contain the rogue Shapeshifter that we have been looking for, Lois Lane is under attack and the shifter is in the area”

Supergirl's voice cut across the communication, disrupting the conversation.

“Negative superman, you are to continue with your current mission there are agents on screen, you are needed where you are, they can take care of this.”

Lane started to shout about doing as they were instructed when the coms went dead, with that both supers went off line and their coms were terminated. He looked up at Lucy who was still trying to reconnect with Vasquez.

“There is no assistance on the way from the supers, I will send a second team and head over myself, for now you're on your own. Wheels up in five we are on our way, make safe and contain, if possible if not exterminate it”

There was screaming from Lois the other end of the line, and calling for Clark as there was another crash. Lane collected the controller and headed off with Lucy to help pull a few of his most trusted men along with him. They were on their way in minutes.

“How far away is the second team?”

Lucy looked up and gave a three minute ETA for the second wave and they would be there in ten.

J’onn gave the signal for megaM’gannn to get out, she was making her way out of the apartment when there was a confrontation with the second team, she was trapped and they were not on the team, they had been rerouted as they were closer. Kara hovered in horror as she watched M’gann get pinned down, the troops all fired at the same time, the force would kill M’gann but it created a chance. She used her spread to absorb the blasts without being seen, amongst the smoke and the destruction, to allow M’gann snatched from the alley and flown into the sky. The troops forced their way forward into the alley and started a search, not finding anything they continued, radioing in to Lucy.

J’onn was posing as an unconscious Clark, Lois was crying and holding Jonathan who had been behind a protection shield, sleeping. General Lane and Lucy entered and looked around.

“Report Vasquez”

“Yes Ma’am, the hostile managed to leave through the window, the strike team outside pinned it down in the alley and discharged with lethal force, however a check has uncovered destruction but no body, EMT on route for Mr Kent, and Mrs Kent is unharmed, we have a number of injuries but nothing serious.”

Lane moved over to Lois and crouched by his daughter, stroking the head of his never seen before grandson. Lois was crying and babbling about the aliens, that superman turned his back on her after all she did for him, that when she needed him he was not there. She started to talk about the way that he acts like a god when he was just as flawed as humans. He had too much power to be trusted. Lane had never seen his daughter like this and pulled her in to him.

“General you were right, having a child changed everything I couldn't protect him, what happens when another alien decides they don't like what I write, or to use their abilities to do what they want, the planet isn't safe anymore, I need to make it safe for him, for his future”

Lane had never seen his daughter look so vulnerable, his normal guard was lowered, she finally understood what it was to be a parent, what it was to be so scared that someone or something with powers that can't be contained can take them away. She was seeing how flawed the super was.

“Lois, I will personally ensure that the aliens done get to you ever again, they will not survive this virus, I don't care what i have to do to ensure that they are not sured, it will wipe them out, I will keep you safe, everything I am doing is for you, this planet will be safe for you, for him, for humans again.”

Lois looked at him, tears in her eyes and shook her head, she needed a little more from him, she needed him to admit to something if this was going to work.

“The world isn't even safe for humans with this virus and there is no end in sight, the supers are working against a cure, they are trying to break us, they are letting aliens out, stopping the cure. I have evidence they are working to weaken us all.”

Lane looked at her and awkwardly stroked her hair, he wasn't good at being the caregiver, that had been his wife's job but he needed ther to calm, to feel better he would protect her.

“Human deaths are collateral damage. It wasn't supposed to hurt us, but it will take care of them all, I have made sure we will be safe, that you will be safe, you and little Jonathan.”

Lucy looked at her phone, the information gained by Brainy and the omission that she just heard was enough. The distribution of the virus, the people used, the payments, the unredacted orders, everything, she stepped forward and took her cuff from her belt.

“General Lane, with the authority of the united states military i am arresting you under suspision of acts of terrorism, biological weapon distribution and attempted genocide, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”

General Lane looked at Lucy and then at Lois who was suddenly looking much less distressed and the penny dropped, it had all been an elaborate scheme, he had not seen it, he didn't believe that Lois would ever go that far he was her hero. He put his hand in his pocket and triggered the controller.

“I didn't want to believe it dad, but it's all true, you have been trying to kill the aliens and didn't care about the human lives that you were throwing away either”

He looked away from Lois to Lucy. his jaw set and his eyes focusing in on the cuffs that she was holding as she walked towards him.

“You think that you're taking me in, stand down soldier, this is not how it is going down.”

Lucy was about to come up with a retort as she reached for his wrist, there was a crash and through the window came a man, modified and with some kind of propulsion system attached to him. J’onn who had been moving to get into position in case the general gave any trouble looked at the man.

“Jeremiah”

The sad and haunted expression on his face bore into J'onn as General Lane pressed the controller and he snapped back to attention and walked towards him taking hold of the general and flying him out of the building. J’onn was frozen, he had wondered how they had managed to change his friend so much but seeing it first hand was more than he expected. He realised they were even gone, and it was too late to catch them; he signalled Supergirl and took to the sky neither able to track where Jeramiah had taken the general.


	62. dejected Heros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work in the lab progresses, and the heros return home to give the news to Alex and the gang that things didnt go according to plan and Jeramiah was with Lane

Alex Lena and Eliza had been in the lab all day, they were all worried about what was happening, Alex was the worst though because not only was she worried she was normally on the front line, she felt useless, not able to have Karas back but they were so close to a breakthrough. She focused on this as much as she could. When it got to dinner time they knew that the final part of the plan was about to start. 

Lena took the latest antiviral and put it into the two samples, one human and one Alien. Putting the images from the microscope on the screen so that Alex and Eliza could watch, she wasn't sure if they were really focused now, knowing that this is the final moments of the plan, she was anxious but working was helping and she watched. The targeting and splitting that she created separated the virus DNA back to its original parts, the antiviral took care of medusa DNA, the Luthor and Kryptonian dna surrounded and moved out, in a real body it should be passed through the waste system, then the influenza DNA was targeted. The virus retreated and dissipated as they had planned and all of them were watching as the cure was a sucsess.

“Well done, we have done it, we can start making this and getting it to the people”

Eliza, ever the doctor, was already looking at the quickest way to distribute, she wanted people to be cured and stop any further deaths, there had been too many already. Alex looked at Lena with a small smile, raised her brow and nodded.

“Your Brilliant Luthor, hey and now you can have your home back, we will all be out of your hair in no time.”

Lena smiled but the feeling within her was anything but happy, if everyone left then so would Kara, she wasn't sure that she could go back to having the empty penthouse, the empty bed. It had not been long but now that things were different between them and she didn't have to hide anymore she couldn't imagine going back to having separation between them. She smiled graciously, trying to push down her emotions regarding the loss of Kara.

“It was a group effort and I couldn't have done it without you both, we have to get the formula out and then we can sort this out, it must be time for them to be getting home, shall we start after dinner?”

The atmosphere became heavier again and the silence washed over them as they all agreed and headed up to the penthouse. Nia had been cooking and when they arrived she looked at them.

“No news I am afraid but how did it go”

The women nodded and went to help in the kitchen telling Nia that they had done it, that they had a cure, they just needed a distribution method and they would be able to get rid of the virus.

Kara and J’onn had spent time looking for Lane but had not gotten anywhere, Lucy and Lois had been working on getting the information out and having a warrant for his arrest. Eventually they had to call off the search and return home. As the heroes landed on the penthouse, bringing M’gann with them they were not sure how their news would be received. Kara took a breath before entering, it wasn't just Alex that she would have to hurt but Eliza too.

They heard the news as they stepped in and it took a little sting out of their own news. Kara moved into the kitchen and kissed Lena before grabbing both Alex and Eliza. The tears already present in her eyes.

“What is it Kara? What's wrong?”

Eliza’s concerned voice ringing out breaking what at first appeared to be a happy moment, everyone turned to look at Kara who somehow seemed smaller at that moment. She pulled back and looked at her sister and adopted mom.

“Mom, Alex, it didn't go according to plan, we have everything we need, but he got away. Jeremiah came and saved him, we couldn't track him, we tried, I tried to find him, to bring him home but I failed.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara from behind holding her tight as J’onn moved forward. He placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder and smiled sadly at Eliza.

“I know that we have lost him more times than we can count now, but I learned something today, he was distraught, he didn't want to be there, and Lane had some kind of controller, when he pressed it, Jeremiah his face went blank and he took Lane and flew out, he had some kind of propulsion device like the Lex suit, and vanished with Lane.”

Through gritted teeth Lena bluthered out “mother” before she squeezed Kara again. It was Kara that needed her right now, but her mother would be hearing from her soon enough. Alex stood with her fists in balls and Eliza moved closer, taking her hand and smiling softly.

“Alex we will help him, if J’onn is right we need to stop whatever is controlling him and then we can help, we can't do anything until we find him.”

Sam had entered and saw the tension on Alex’s face moving over to her. She wrapped her up in her arms, Alex started to struggle and Sam used just a touch of her kryptonian strength to hold her steady. As the tears and frustration started to show on Alex's face, she should have been there, she should have been providing back up, saving her dad. Tears started to fall and Sam guided her to their room. Kara moved to go after her and Eliza put her hand out.

“Let Sam comfort her Kara, you need to think about you for a moment, we have a lot to do and you need to be focused, she is going to be ok. Go take care of my girl Lena.”

Lena nodded and guided Kara out to their room and J’onn pulled Eliza into a hug. He was worried about her, so strong for a human, but this must have been difficult for her too. She embraced him back and then started to help Nia finish.

“They won't be hungry yet but they will need food eventually. Once this is done I am going to work on distribution, and prepare for Jeramiah to come home.”

J’onn understood that this was Eliza’s way of coping and right now she just needed space he retreated to check on M’gann and her injuries.

The broadcast system crackles into life on every screen. 

“This is the Emergency broadcast system, by presidential decree General Sam Lane has been added to the number one position on the most wanted list, he is armed and dangerous, do not confront him, contact the emergency services with any sightings of General Lane.”

Lillian in her Lab heard the broadcast, Lane failed in his attempts but had got away, she would now have to deal with Lena, she had one last play, and she would get her cure for Lex, if it was the last thing she did.


	63. Lillians last play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian goes to the penthouse to play her last hand and get what she wants from Lena

The night had been fraught with emotions Sam supporting Alex through her heartbreak over losing another chance to save her father. Alex had allowed herself to be vulnerable and cried in Sam’s arms while she stroked her hair. Lena had been with Kara, they had talked into the small hours Lena reminding Kara that she cant save everyone every time, but promising that she would help with the return of Jeramiah. She believed that her mother had something to do with it and she would make sure that he was returned.

“If my mother wants the cure for Lex she will return him and remove whatever it is that is controlling him, my mother and my brother have caused enough pain for you and your family.”

Kara had eventually broken down and curled into Lena, snuggling in and allowing Lena to hold her protectively as she rubbed circles into her back. Lena wanted to ask her then and there if Kara would stay with her after this. She had thought that being vulnerable enough to admit that she loved Kara was hard, admitting that she wanted her to be with her, that her home was not one without Kara was a new level and she just couldn't get the words out. Lena decided that the next day she would call her mother and make the trade.

They woke to the smell of breakfast and coffee filling the penthouse, neither Kara or Alex had eaten the night before and they were the first ones out as the smell infiltrated the furthest reaches. They moved into the dining room and looked at the amount of food that was made, Eliza had clearly been up for a while, although Alex wasn't sure that she had slept at all. Soon everyone was in the dining room feasting on the food that was prepared.

“So I have found that we can make the cure airborne and waterborne, we can hit everyone at the same time and clear this up. It will take a couple of days to create enough and a delivery system but we can see an end to this soon”

Everyone looked at Eliza, she had managed to finished the last piece of the puzzle, Alex knew that this meant that she had definitely not slept, her mother didnt show outwards signs of distress, not personal, she threw herself into work, much like Lena, maybe that was why they got on so well. Everyone was happy and congratulating the team when a familiar and unwelcome voice broke through the revelry.

“Looks like I have arrived just in time to hear the good news Lena, well done, I will take a cure for Lex now”

Kara heard Lena’s heart pick up and held her hand so that she was grounded, Lena steadied herself and looked at her mother. She stood in the doorway, a sardonic smile on her face and her chin up, her eyes boring into Lena as she raised her brow and waited. Sam was holding back Alex, as everyone looked at the unwelcome guest.

“I am not sure how you keep getting in here Mother, but on this occasion you have saved me a call, we need to talk”

Lillian looked unimpressed and moved back to indicate that she would follow Lena’s lead.

“How nice, it's not often that my daughter actually wants to see me, I am sure that there is a good reason for this, we need to make it quick I believe that you have something that will help me save Lex then I have a maniacal general to avoid, while I find a place for him to recover” 

Alex clenched her jaw, the tension in the room was palpable and there wasn't a single person in there that didn't have something they wanted to say to the matriarchal woman. Lena stood and moved towards her mother taking her out to the balcony.

“Mother, the only reason you have Lane on your tail is because he got away and don't think that I didn't see your handy work all over his escape, you are not getting the cure until you right this wrong, you may not care about anyone or care who you hurt, but you have gone too far with Jeramiah.”

Lillian had expected Lena to take this position which is why she had fully prepared for it. She turned and smiled at her daughter, handing over a thumb drive.

“This is a conversation where Lane admits to the Virus, it is a peace offering dear, the other thing is that as much as Lane thinks that he is in control of Jeramiah he is not, I always have an end play you should know this. I ensured that whatever happened I could protect my children and that is what I am doing, you will be pleased to know that I can restore him, and return him, but I will only do so once Lex has been cured.”

Lena looked at her she had known that her mother would have a last play, that she would have something that ensured her co-operation in curing Lex, it wasn't that she didn't love her brother, she did, she just didn't love who he had become, he wasn't the boy that invited her into the family, the brilliant teenager that wanted to change the world, he had lost his mind, to her he was already dead, she had planned to let nature take its course. She should have known better.

“Tell me how we change what you have done, and how we free him, and then we can talk about the cure, I am not giving you anything until he is home safe”

“Oh Lena such distrust, I have not lied to you, I have not hidden anything I have helped yet you still want more before you will give me what I want”

Lena actually scoffed at her words, she was not sure if she was trying to convince herself or Lena, but neither would happen there was too much history to much experience of her mother's tricks and misdirection.

“Mother, you have done nothing by lie, manipulate and push me my whole life, you only come to me when you want or need something, there has never been a single moment of honesty between us, do forgive me if i want some assurance this time.”

Lillian rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

“Very well, there is a master control for Project J, it controls his movements and his actions, his cybernetic implants can be controlled, even his voice instructed if i chose, the master control is linked with a small chip at the base of his skull. If the control is destroyed the chip will short, it will remove all external control and allow him to function as he wishes, it's such a waste though, he is quite useful in his current state.”

Lena was horrified at the information that she had just been given, Jeremiah was trapped into a body that he had no control over, even his words could be manipulated, she tried to swallow the bile that rose in her throat and looked at her mother, taking a steadying breath.

“You are not a popular person here mother, this information is going to make that worse, I suggest you leave, I will contact you and we will meet, once Jeramiah is free and Lane is caught I will give you what you want.”

Lillian couldn't care less about how she was perceived by anyone after all everything that she had ever done was for her children, and that wasn't going to change. She nodded and walked out of the penthouse, she would be ready for when Lena called. She would not leave this to chance though.

“When I arrive with the controller, you will give me a vial of cure, which will be taken to Lex, I will use it to bring Lane and Jeramiah to us and then you can do as you wish, you will no longer need me after that and I will leave. Jeremiah back and free of his control, for the cure and Lex and my freedom”

Lena looked at her as if she couldn't do anything but agree, she knew that her mother would not hand it over until she knew that Lex was safe, as much as she was a manipulator, the one thing in this world she never left to chance was the safety of Lex.

“Agreed”

Lillian nodded and left, leaving Lena on the balcony, she took a few moments to herself before heading back to the group to explain. There were alot of emotions and threats but eventually they decided on a plan.


	64. the capture of General Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian meets the superfriends in the desert and calls Jeramiah to them bringing Lane with him

It had been decided that they would have lane brought to the desert compound to avoid any chance of collateral damage, the whole gang would be present, they were not convinced that there wouldn't be a double cross by Lillian, the cure that Lena made up had a tracker, there was no way that Lex was getting away and as Lillian would be with him they could catch both.

Lena contacted Lillian and had her bring the controller to the compound they were about a mile out to avoid uncovering the secret base. They all waited for her to arrive, two cars pulled up, one inhabited by Hank Henshaw the other Lillian. Lillian stepped out of the car and headed to the group.

“Quite the army you have amassed here Lena, do you have the cure?”

Lena looked at her mother and raised her brow, she was aware that she had done her fair share of double crossing of her mother, after all she learned from the best and surpassed her. She nodded and held up the box. Lillian held out her hand and looked at Lena with a sardonic smile.

“Where is the controller mother, I want to know that it is here before I give you this.”

Brainy was already set up at the DEO to analyse the signal and ensure that any duplicates would be blocked in future, at least until Eliza could remove whatever was in Jeremiah. She lifted the controller out of her pocket and showed it to Lena.

“We can play this all day Lena but you know as well as I that it is you that is going to have to take the leap of faith, so how about you stop wasting time here and just hand over the cure.”

Lena hated to admit it but she was right there would be no way to make her mother do anything that she didn't want to and they needed her to use the control device to regain Jeramiah and capture Lane without any further loss of life. She moved forward and handed the box to her mother, she turned and gave it to Hank. she waited until he was gone and then turned to the super team in front of her. She started to programme the commands into the controller and then looked up.

“Ready when you are although depending on how far away they are is how long we will be waiting.”

Lane was in a warehouse looking at the weapons, there were a number that now were believed to be strong enough to take out a kryptonian at full power, she was holding one of them and inspecting it when he suddenly felt the burst of speed and pressure that caught him off guard and stole his breath. Jeremiah had flown in and snatched him, he reached into his pocket to change the command cursing Lillian who clearly had another controller, nothing changed they flew from the warehouse out towards the desert he recognised the typography of the area they were on the way to the DEO. He wasn't being taken in quietly so he hit the button to charge the weapon.

As they started to descend he could see that there were a group of people gathered, he didn't know them all but he knew enough to know that he would be out matched, the weapon was not fully charged but he started firing at the group, Lillian saw the weapon and recognised it she decided that she would not be staying for this particular engagement, as amusing as it would be to watch the Kryptonians brought to their knees.

“This was not part of our agreement, I am going to take my leave to destroy this, but I advise you to wait until he lands. I don't know if he knows how to pilot that.”

Lillian tossed the controller to Lena as she retreated to her car and the driver pulled away at speed, the superfriends were dodging the blasts not wanting to return fire and hit Jeramiah. The blasts kept coming and Lena was in direct line. Kara moved her out of the way, the controller dropped in the effort. As Jeremiah landed Lane broke free and used him as a shield to fire on the group. Standing behind him with a blade to the throat of the frozen Jeramiah, the only thing that the group could see was the pain and fear in his eyes; not for him, but for what he may be made to do. It was a futile effort with so many gifted people they soon had him surrounded. Lane knew this but he would keep firing until his last breath and with a knife to Jeremiah he knew that Alex would hold them back. As much as the Danvers woman infuriated him, she did have one quality that he admired, much like him, she would do anything to save her family. Kara was looking for the controller she needed to free Jeramiah, but she was worried that not only was he a shield he had become a hostage. She took it to Lena.

“Can you use this Lena, we need him out of the way.”

Lena didn't know if she would be able to, and Lane seeing them with a controller took his own out and sent command, with that Jeramiah joined the fight. 

“I need a minute Kara, I don't want to hurt him, just get me a moment to think please.”

J’onn went after Jeramiah, he wouldn't hurt him but could keep him busy. Lena was looking at the controller and Lane fired at her, Kara moving her out of the way again. The heroes were all converging on Lane and he fired with a full charge. Lena managed to operate the cybernetic arm and Jeramiah deflected the beam. It was heading straight for Lena. Kara sped forward.

“Take him out Alex, Sam now”

Kara shouted and she moved Lena out of the way, getting hit by the rebounding beam, she crashed into the ground, watching as Sam grabbed Lane and Alex punched him in the face taking the controller and stamping on it. Kara could feel her strength draining, here Lena screaming for J’onn to help her, before she blacked out Kara destroyed the master control collapsing onto the ground. Lena ran over and cradled her checking her for injury. Looking up a heartbroken Jeramiah was running towards Kara. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, the arrival of the SUV’s from the DEO, Jeremiah being tackled to the ground and handcuffed by agents, Alex screaming at them, and running to Kara. Lena watched it all frozen holding Kara, watching the trickle of blood coming from her mouth. J’onn scooped her up and tried to move her but Lena was holding on too tight.

“Lena they will bring you, I need to get her to HQ please let go”

Nia ran over holding onto Lena as she started to sob, watching J’onn take to the sky with her body in his arms.

“Lena she is strong she will be ok, come on we need to get to the DEO.”

Lena couldn't believe it, in an effort to save J’onn the intended target of the blast she had hit the person she loved most, she had hit Kara, her body was limp and no matter what Nia said she could see that it was bad. What's more it was all her fault.


	65. you cant die i cant loose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go back to the DEO to book in Lane and check on the downed super.

The Agents handcuffed Lane and put both Jeramiah and Lane in a SUV, Sam not wanting to show her powers rode with everyone in the SUV’s to the base, knowing she could have got Lena and Alex there faster but she was still hostile to the DEO. she felt that she should have put them first, and she wanted to check on Kara too but she had not decided what she would do about her powers, Lena had stripped them once maybe she could again. Alex was going to uncuff Jeramiah, she moved next to him in the SUV, he wouldn't look at her, he had hurt her too much he didn't want to hurt her again. Alex took out a key to undo the cuffs and took his hand, but he pulled his hands away.

“No Alex I can't be trusted, I have not been in control of myself for a long time I don't know when Lillian will reactivate me, this is a little safer at least”

Alex put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled sadly understanding the concern that he had, hopefully Eliza and Brainy would be able to ensure that never happened to him again.

“Dad we know it wasn't you, I wish we had known last time we could have helped you, Mom and Brainy are ready to make sure that this doesn't happen to you ever again, I can't imagine what it must have been like to be controlled like this.”

They all pulled into the compound, and headed in, Eliza was waiting for them along with Brainy. Jeremiah couldn't look at her, he just moved forward. Eliza moved closer to him and lifted his chin to look in his eyes, unlike the last time she saw him, his eyes didn't look like they were calm and collected, they looked tormented, whatever was happening the last time they saw each other was gone, she could see it. Her soft smile elicited one from him.

“Director Danvers the block is in place and the med bay ready for a full exam, supergirl is in med bay two. I will inform the whitehouse of the success of the operation and have Lane booked in for you, I am sure that you want to check on supergirl.”

Alex nodded and took Lena with her to the Med bay leaving the others to deal with Jeramiah and Lane. Normally taking care of Kara would be her thing but she knew that Kara and Lena had finally crossed that gap and Kara would want Lena there, Alex had seen just how much Lena loved Kara and how much she was tormenting herself. She wouldn't leave her alone with this. As they arrived at the bay they could see that Kara was laying on a bed hooked up to machines and the sun lamps were already on. Lena stood back a little as Alex took the report. She walked to Kara and pushed the hair out of her face leaning in and kissing her forehead.

“He is safe Kara, we are all safe, you rest I'll be here, Lena too, come back to us quick ok”

Alex went over to Lena and pulled her into a hug holding her tightly, as Lena stiffened, Alex just held her tighter, and started to whisper.

“The blast drained her to about 20% she needs to rest, she hasn't flared so she will heal quick it looks bad but she is ok I promise, it's not your fault Lena.”

Lena relaxed and held Alex tightly, finally allowing the comfort to be felt in her body as she collapsed around the strong embrace of the red head. They stood for a while in each other's embrace, Alex rubbing circles into Lena's back. The movement was familiar and Lena smiled, assuming that it was Alex that had been the one to do that to Kara which is why she in turn used the motion of help sooth. She couldn't help but wonder what else was hiding behind Alex's bad ass exterior. Alex moved towards the bed and pulled a chair, for Lena to sit down.

“I have to check on Dad, and make sure Lane is secure, I will be back soon, if she wakes up call me ok.”

Alex left the room, checked that the president was informed about the capture and ensuring agents she trusted were guarding him. When stopped off with Sam and gave the superfriends an update. Sam could see the inner turmoil in her and took her to one side, she held her for a moment and kissed her softly.

“I'm here when you need me Alex, I know that you need to be strong now, but when your ready, I am here you don't have to be strong all the time, I can hold you up ok”

Alex smiled at her and nodded, she knew that Sam would always be a safe place for her to let it out, she had proved that already, she kissed her and smiled softly before steadying herself to go to see her father. She whispered thank you as she left. As she approached the meds bay she could see Brainy was standing outside the bay looking awkward.

“Um Director you may want to wait a moment or two before going in there, I can confirm the block worked and the chip has been overloaded by the destruction of the controller, it would appear that Lillian was telling the truth.”

Alex wasn't sure why she wouldn't want to go in until she moved around Brainy to see her mother and father, in a very romantic embrace, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen them kiss like that, but Brainy was right, as much as she wanted to see him, her mother had been without her soul mate so long that they deserved this time. She decided that Lena deserved the time too, so she decided to wait with the others for a while. She could allow herself a moment of comfort before it all started again.

Lena had been sitting next to Kara, holding her hand and watching for any sign that she was getting better. There was nothing changing, Kara didn't seem to be charging, or improving.

“Every day there is a new hardest thing with you, telling you that I was in love with you, watching you hit with a weapon that can kill you. Damn it Kara you can not die on me, you can't, I love you and I can't lose you, your my home. I have something to ask you when you wake up and I am nervous but this, this watching you laying her, I think will make it easier”

Kara was still, she had been for a while now. Lena couldn't tell if she was getting better, she just kept repeating for Kara to come back to her. Eventually there was a small movement, Kara squeezed her hand and Lena looked up to see the pools of blue looking back at her. The smile that adorned Lenas face was so bright she was starting to rival the sun bed. Kara smiled back and reached for her cheek.

“I Love you too Lena”

Lena cried and apologized in amongst kisses, the doctor vacated the room and informed Alex that Kara was awake, all the superfriends went up to the Meds bay, Alex coughed as they neared to let them know that people were coming. When they entered other than the mussed hair and the smudged lipstick they both looked very innocent. The situation descended into laughter. Kara would need about 24 hours to recover fully but was allowed to return to the penthouse. Alex stayed at the DEO, as did Eliza. 

They arrived back at the penthouse and she opened all the blinds to allow the sun to stream into the bedroom. Lena fussed around getting Kara comfortable, Kara normally frustrated when people fussed found that having Lena like this made her heart swell. There was something so domestic about it. She would be sad to leave Lena and go back to her own place. Once Kara finally succumbed to tiredness and she was sleeping she went to the Lab to ensure the cure was ready when Kara was back on her feet.


	66. Cure - coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cure is disbursed around the country and everyone goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the short sweet ending to the fic, thank you so much for sticking with me.

“This is Supergirl, people of America, we have managed to capture General Lane who started this virus and through the efforts of Lena Luthor and both Dr Alex and Eliza Danvers there is a cure. Superman and myself with some help from the CDC are going to disperse the cure into the air and the water systems to ensure that it reaches everyone. The army is going to pull back and anyone currently in containment will be returning to their homes.

Please be safe and remember that we are coming to the end of this, help people who are less fortunate, and continue looking after each other. We will soon be together again and returning to normal. Take advice from the soldiers helping to re-establish family units and make sure everyone is safe. You have shown that as a nation we can overcome, you all give me hope for a better tomorrow.”

The broadcast went out and Lena smiled, she knew that Kara had recorded it earlier in the day, that she and the others were still depositing the cure into the water systems and flying over the whole of the country purifying the air. She stood out on her balcony, in the last 24 hours, everyone had left. She was happy and sad about it, she was not sure how to feel any more, she had found that as much as the penthouse was too full, now it was too empty. The familiar rustle of a cape alerted her to the fact she was not alone and she turned smiling at the heroine hovering above her.

“Are you coming in?”

Kara smiled and landed softly, she wasn't sure if Lena would want company after so long of enforced entertainment but she couldn't stay away, she decided she would check in and see how Lena felt about it. She couldn't tell her that she had gone to her loft and it just didn't seem like home any more, there was something missing that she couldn't replace, something that she left in the penthouse.

“I um, I didn't want to assume that you wanted company, I mean, well you have been surrounded by us all for weeks.”

Lena bit her lip, how could Kara think for a moment that she wouldn't want her there, but then she hadn't said that she wanted her to be, it was the moment, the talk that she was fearing, the moment when she would have to lay it all on the line. Although she did think that Kara had never rejected her before, as friends, when she told her she loved her, not once had Kara turned away. It was fast as they had not been together long, but they had been in a relationship much longer. Lena reached out and took Kara's hand placing a soft kiss to the palm.

“I will always want your company, Kara I, I wanted to ask you something, if you don't want to or you think that it is too soon then I understand, but I don't want to go back to having a big empty house, I want to come home to you painting, or singing, or hovering over the couch, I want to come home to see your smile, to sleep in your warm embrace, I want to actually be able to come home, and you are my home.”

Lena’s heart was racing as her emerald eyes fixed with Kara’s. Kara listened to her and her eyes misted over, she could feel the emotion that was filling her, she had the same feeling but had not been brave enough to say it.

“Lena Luthor, you are my hero, I didn't want to leave but didn't have the confidence to tell you, you are my home, and I don't want to be anywhere that you are not.”

They moved closer together and as their lips touched both felt like they were both experiencing their new normal, the virus did a lot of damage but for them it had healed their hearts, removed the barriers and gave them both a place to call home.


End file.
